


【星昴】Solid Gold

by halfcigarette



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette
Summary: 原作向的解构与重写，加入了大量自己脑补的细节和胡编乱造的法术剧情，而且没有改变星史郎死去的命运，另外后面三分之一还有一点神威暗恋昴流的剧情，有cp洁癖的盆友请注意避让~~对了，纯清水文，一点点肉星都没有，非常适合家长陪同阅读（误）~~
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 4





	【星昴】Solid Gold

Solid Gold

公元1998年，5月30日。  
眼下正是春末夏初的时节，空气中弥漫着夏天到来前那特殊的既黏腻又清爽的气息。一道闪电撕裂平静的夜空，暴雨也终于冲破了低沉的气压倾泻而下。  
东京新宿区的一幢高档公寓楼内，睡梦中的皇昴流缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“又做梦了”，逐渐清醒过来的昴流沉默地盯着头顶的天花板，街灯透过没拉窗帘的落地窗，给室内的墙壁和屋顶洒下大片斑驳的光影。  
已经记不清是多少次了，每次在梦里见到漫天飞舞的樱花和身穿式服的姐姐的背影，自己就会因为一阵心悸难受的醒过来。  
昴流起身，拿起床头的Mild Seven点上，淡蓝色的烟雾在指尖升起，很快便堆积起了一截长长的烟灰，跌落在光洁的地板上。他低垂着头，袅袅烟雾中看不清脸上的表情，但即便没有这层烟雾的渲染，也能感受到他身上散发出来的孤寂落寞。他总是这样淡淡的面无表情，明明是个俊美的青年，眼神却带着仿佛穿越时光一般的漠然和沧桑。

此时，一个街区外的另一座高楼上，身穿黑色阿玛尼高定西装的男人也从烟盒里抽出一支Mild Seven，然后掏出金色的都彭火机， “锵”的一声点燃。一只游隼从远处飞来，停在了黑衣男人的肩上。他的目光穿过浓重的雨幕，直直的停留在昴流瘦削的身上。  
“昴流君，你又做噩梦了么？”  
男人的嘴角微微勾起，带着危险而又迷人的性感。  
“八年过去了，你还是不能接受我杀了你姐姐的这个事实。”  
“昴流君，还真的是单纯可爱呢…”  
待手中的香烟燃尽，男人也随即转身从高楼上轻轻跳了出去，消失在了夜色中。  
“我一直在等你，等你，来杀了我…”

似乎感受到了灵力的波动，昴流抬起头看向窗外，却什么也没有看到，只有漫天的暴雨不停地拍打摔碎在玻璃上。  
“星史郎…”  
昴流在黑暗中痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

一、沉迷

京都，岚山嵯峨野。  
皇一门的本宅掩映在岚山葱郁的竹林和树丛间，时光在这里仿佛停止了，无论是古朴的本宅还是屋外的风景，都与昴流八岁离开这里时一模一样。也许早在那之前，一代又一代在背后默默守护着日本的最顶尖的阴阳师家族皇一门，在岚山层峦叠嶂的山水交融里，就从来没有变化过，完整的保留了旧时代的风貌。  
因为梦到姐姐北都，昴流隔日便搭乘新干线回京都探望年事已高的奶奶。奶奶的样子这些年倒也丝毫没有变化，除了九年前因为派出式神从星史郎手中救下昴流时受伤导致双腿再也无法行走之外，她还是一个精神满满的老太太，穿着精致考究的和服，发型也梳的一丝不苟，完成每日例行的事物。  
和奶奶问安之后，昴流来到屋外的廊前坐下，习惯性地点燃了一支香烟。  
自十六岁以后，昴流的身上有了两样改变，一是他摘下了戴了七年的奶奶施法保护他遮蔽被樱冢护标记身份的手套，再一就是吸烟。昴流对吸烟这件事并不执着，他不像星史郎那样只固定吸Mild Seven select系列这一种香烟，打火机则是精致昂贵的法国都彭品牌。昴流吸烟不在乎品牌，几乎是随便买到什么就吸什么，打火机也是便利店里最便宜的塑料外壳的那种。跟昴流全日本最顶尖的阴阳师皇一门第十三代门主这一显赫的身份比起来，他的吃穿用度都显得格外简朴甚至寒酸。  
他一个人住在东京的公寓内，虽说公寓楼十分高档，但这也是由于家族的安排，而昴流的房间可以说是空空荡荡，除了一张睡觉的床之外，就只剩下一盏地灯和一台传真机，甚至连桌椅都没有，将断舍离发挥到了极致。昴流的衣着变化就更加明显，北都还在的时候，会为了他的手套搭配最时髦的服装和配饰，就连这一对双生子的出行常服无论款式还是颜色也都是精心设计搭配过。可是北都走了之后，昴流的服装九年来都未曾变过，永远是黑色的打底和白色的外套。在昴流看来，这其实是故意通过像苦行僧般降低物欲来达到使自己精神解脱的目的。北都死了，奶奶受伤了，星史郎也不知所踪，偏自己还好好的活着，他从心底认为这一切都是自己的错，是自己让身边的人遭受了不幸，而自己也要因此来付出代价。

“昴流”，奶奶坐着轮椅也来到了屋外。上一代的门主看着如今消沉冷清的孙子，她很是心痛，但也无力改变什么。  
看到奶奶过来，昴流赶紧掐灭手中的香烟。虽然明知吸烟对身体是一种伤害，昴流却从不吝于在自己的身上实践。然而对于旁人，他还是保留了处处替他人着想这一自出生以来就贯穿始终的美好品质。  
“昴流，现在外面很不太平啊…”  
“奶奶这里也感受到变化了么？”  
“昨天，高野山的星见大师给我打电话了，是关于未来的事情…”  
“星见师傅，他占卜出了什么结果？”  
“是‘神威’，地球的未来，掌握在那孩子手中。”  
“奶奶，那这个世界的未来如何，会是命运注定的安排么？”  
“昴流，这世上没有注定好一定的结局，人们自己的每一步选择，都有可能改变结局。”  
听闻这句话，昴流心下震动，转过头惊诧地看着奶奶，而奶奶也正慈爱地看着他。这在上一代门主身上是极其少见的表情。通常，奶奶在昴流眼里是威严的，更多的是皇一门的象征般的存在，他时常会忘记这个年迈的妇人其实也是自己的至亲。  
“昴流，你自出生开始，就注定是要作为守护这个世界的存在。你是守护世界的七封印之一，去帮助神威，必要的时候，可能会需要献出自己的生命。”  
有泪光在年迈的妇人眼中闪烁。  
“奶奶，我知道了…”  
昴流低下头，他的双手紧紧攥成拳头，手背上淡淡的逆五芒星发出银色的微光。  
“当然，在此之前，还是需要做好皇一门分内的工作啊。”  
奶奶恢复了平日里慈祥又严肃的神情，从怀里拿出一张打印的纸，上面交代着本次的委托任务。  
“原本打算今天传真给你的，但是正好你来了就直接过去吧，地点也是在京都…”  
在昴流即将走出院门的那一刻，奶奶叫住了他。  
“昴流，你的结界，还是五芒星形状么？”  
听到这句话，昴流站住了，但他并没有转身，仅仅是将头扭过四分之一，给奶奶留下一个侧颜的剪影。  
“昴流，你身为皇一门的少主，我不会阻挠你的任何决定…但是，还请保重身体…”  
昴流轻轻点了点头，跨出院门，他没有看见泪水从奶奶的脸上滑落。

昴流离开本宅后便去往下一处委托的地址。当他走过渡月桥的时候，时空仿佛在此处折叠，他似乎看到了童年时代的自己和北都，手里拿着风车，一起蹦蹦跳跳的跑过渡月桥，还有少年时代的自己，衣着时尚又步履轻快的走过，匆匆穿梭于东京和京都。最后他的目光停留在了水面，渡月河不深却很宽阔，近日来的大雨使得水流变得湍急。昴流沉静地站在桥边，只看到水面上摇曳破碎的倒影，是一个孤寂忧郁的青年。乡间的风掀起了他的衣摆，敞开着的白色的风衣飘起，连带着他瘦削的身子似乎都要随着风一起飞去。

这次委托的人家住在半山上，途中还需要穿过一条长长的山洞隧道。虽然是白天，但由于地处偏僻，隧道里几乎没有车子经过。洞顶的灯光将昴流的身影不断拉长又缩短，只有自己的脚步声回荡在耳边，显得异常安静。  
身边似乎有一股灵力在波动，昴流闭上眼睛凝神静思，但在冥想中他还是什么也看不见，很显然对方的灵力胜过自己。他知道，唯一灵力胜过自己的阴阳师，也就只有星史郎。昴流从怀中掏出五芒星的咒符飞到两旁的隧道墙壁上，单手结印，口中念念有词，旋即，眼前光芒大盛，只听见姐姐北都清脆的声音传来。  
“太好了，昴流的工作今天也提前完成了，我们去涩谷的‘Miss CoCo’喝下午茶吧。”  
“我要吃他们家的蒙布朗蛋糕和巧克力冰淇淋。”  
那是温柔的男声，星史郎的声音。  
昴流心中大震，于光芒中看见了十六岁的北都和二十五岁的星史郎。北都穿着当时最新款的香奈儿外套，而星史郎还是一如既往的一身黑色阿玛尼西服，两人都微笑着朝昴流挥手，似乎就和九年前等待他完成工作后三人一起的下午茶会一般无二。  
昴流轻轻闭上眼睛，接连甩出咒符，北都和星史郎的身影渐渐隐去。突然，漫天洒下了粉色的樱花落雨，昴流再一次看见星史郎的手洞穿了姐姐北都的胸口，鲜血染红了洁白的式服和地上无数的落樱。  
“樱花树下埋着尸体呢…”  
“可埋在树下的人，他们不会难过么？”  
一名身材高大穿着高中制服的男孩对昴流抬起右手，那手上沾满了鲜血，随着花瓣一滴滴跌落。昴流努力地抬起头想看清男孩的样貌，可是对方的脸被风吹起的刘海挡住了，无论如何也看不清。  
“你知道么，樱花原本是洁白的颜色，因为染上了鲜血，才显出淡淡的粉色…”  
“樱花才是最可怕的花朵吧…吸收别人的鲜血，让自己变得美丽…”  
那男孩蹲下身来，拉着昴流的手对他说了些什么，但是风太大，将他的声音吹散，昴流什么也没听见。

隧道里狂风大作，吹得昴流的衣摆猎猎作响。他努力使自己平静下来，结起手印，念起九字真言“临兵斗者皆阵列在前”。而后樱花的幻境慢慢散去，只见地上飘落一枚黑色的印着逆五芒星的咒符。  
“果然是你，星史郎…”  
昴流静静盯着咒符看了一会，转过身继续向前走去。

不远处的一座神社，星史郎伫立在鸟居的顶端。他轻轻摘下墨镜，露出一副近乎完美的英俊面孔，他的左眼是明亮的金色瞳孔，然而右眼却是空洞的灰色。  
“你连我的式神都不去攻击么，只是驱赶，昴流君果然是个很善良的人呢。”  
“可我杀了你最爱的姐姐，你都不要来杀了我么？”  
“还是说，昴流君其实在沉湎于我编织出来的樱花幻境？”  
八年来，星史郎偶尔也会像这样派出式神去打探昴流的行动，仿佛偷窥狂一般拥有着几乎变态的癖好。无论是昴流梦中漫天飞舞的樱花，还是像今天这样出现在昴流周围的各种幻象，全部都是樱冢护的独门秘术樱花幻境制造出来的。自从十六前年在昴流的手背上烙下樱冢护猎物的逆五芒星标记开始，星史郎似乎就很享受这种追逐猎物的感觉，他不直接出现，但又一直在影响着昴流，用幻境束缚着昴流。  
其实在决定不杀死昴流的那天起，星史郎就一直想将昴流往一个他要的结果上去引导，可是毕竟昴流与生俱来就带着和他截然不同的品质，善良，纯真，诚实，有着随时可以牺牲自己一切的“殉道者”般的献身精神，如今看来，这样的现状好像离星史郎原本的计划还有一些偏差。  
“昴流君，时间不多了呢…”

驱赶了星史郎派出的式神之后，昴流很想就这样直接离开，将自己放逐到一个四下无人的空间去释放自己的情绪。他觉得自己的心脏已经疼的拧了起来，仿佛下一秒就要爆炸一般，说不清姐姐北都和星史郎到底哪个才更加的让自己心疼。明明星史郎杀了自己最爱的姐姐，明明自己应该憎恨这个男人，明明自己应该去杀了他才对，但是为什么，为什么自己永远狠不下心来，为什么自己眼中看到的永远是这个男人温柔的微笑，为什么自己忘不了他。  
昴流双手插在衣袋里，最终还是沉默地穿过了隧道，继续向委托任务的人家走去。

接待昴流的是一名举止优雅容貌端庄的中年女人，同时也是这次任务的委托人，中川优子女士。  
中川女士恭敬地对昴流奉上一碗抹茶，“没想到皇一门的少主竟是这样的年轻。”  
“女士，其实我今年已经24岁了。”  
“啊，失礼了。不过您看上去就像是大学生的模样。可是虽然年轻，却有一种让人信服的力量呢。皇先生，您在的话我就觉得安心多了。”  
“女士，如果您不介意的话，我想尽快开始。”  
昴流并不擅长与人交际，只得将话题尽快的引到工作上面。  
“皇先生，是我的女儿”，中川优子掏出怀里的手帕按了按眼睛，轻声说道，“我的孩子，她原本有一个相爱已久的男孩子，两人情投意合，已经准备要结婚了。可没想到的是…那孩子也实在是可怜，突然就生了重病，没多久就去世了。但是我的女儿一直无法接受爱人离世的事实，居然去找了一些一些旁门左道的邪术来使那孩子复活。”  
“皇先生，你我都知道人死不能复生，那孩子也并不是真正的复活了，只是还保持着生前的模样，被困在屋子里，不能说话，不能吃喝，每天就是这样坐着。”  
“不仅是那孩子的魂魄，就连我自己的女儿也被这种邪术困住了全部的身心。我恳求皇先生可以让那孩子的亡灵得以往生，同时也让我自己的女儿从这虚妄的幻境中清醒过来。”  
中川优子领着昴流来到内室，她轻轻推开樟子门，一间六贴的房间展现在昴流的面前，屋内陈设简单，只有一个花瓶里插着盛开的紫阳花。一名年轻的女孩子穿着大红色的振袖和服跪坐着，她的头发披散开来，面色异常的苍白，身体也已是形销骨立，但在如此消瘦的情况下，依然可以看出她的五官精致美丽。她的对面则端坐着一名俊俏的男孩子，身着白色的羽织，面带微笑，和女孩子手拉着手深情对望着。  
这男孩便是中川的女儿用邪术复活的“死人”，他的亡灵本该投胎转世，但此时却被困在这间六贴的和室内不得离开，而女孩也因为使用邪术的原因导致“逆风”，整个人的精神越来越差。其实这邪术便是用活人的元气来喂养死者，最终的结果只会让两人都不生不死，徘徊于阴阳之间，永世不得超生。

昴流对中川女士示意他要开始了，便双手结印，口中念念有词，“嗡 伽伽伽 嘛利嘛利索哇卡…嗡 伽伽伽 嘛利嘛利索哇卡…”，随着地藏王菩萨心咒不断地被昴流念出，男孩子的皮相渐渐枯萎，一具俊俏的身躯转眼间便化作累累白骨，被困住的亡灵也如同一阵轻烟般远去。  
女孩子眼睁睁看着至爱之人红颜白骨的转变，泪水大滴大滴从眼中滚落，竟震惊到说不出一句话来，眼看她就要倒在地上的时候，优子女士冲了过去将女儿紧紧地搂在怀里。  
“这孩子太过痴心，竟然妄想用法术将爱人强留于人间，不惜将自己的心也放逐于人世之外。”  
中川优子搂着女儿，将女儿消瘦的面颊和自己的脸贴在一起，亲吻着女儿的额发。但是女孩的表情已经完全是茫然无措的样子，不知置身何处。  
“中川女士，也许您的女儿在这样的情形下也是幸福的？”  
昴流不忍面对这样的场景，背过身去，轻轻发问。  
“如果她可以一直和所爱之人在一起，全心全意的心里只想着一个人的话，生死之事又有何差别呢？”  
“您何必叫我过来，如果您的女儿也可以幸福的话，即便对方是个死人，即使他们将永远禁锢在这一室之内？”  
“不，这种事情，只有沉迷到无法自拔的人才会做到。”  
优子女士缓缓开口，带着情难自禁的伤感。  
“正因为她是我的孩子，我才不忍心看着她离我越来越远。”  
“我的心，也正是这样，一心一意全在我这孩子身上了。”

昴流离开了委托人的家，在山路上缓缓踱步。道路两边开满了夏日里的紫阳花，蓝色，粉色，紫色，团团簇拥，热烈而又冰冷。昴流一时间竟不知身在何处，他的耳边只有中川优子女士的声音在不断回响着。  
“无可就药地心中只想着一个人，这种事情，只有沉迷到无法自拔的人才会做到。”  
昴流抬起头，眼前的场景似乎又变成了满树盛放的樱花，这是他自己心中一直无法打破的幻境。  
“…星史郎…”

二、选择

结束了一天的工作，已经是深夜时分。  
昴流自一开始就养成了工作的时候不去吃饭的习惯，只是原来身边有北都的照料，回到寓所也总有刚刚准备好的饭菜。只有唯一的那一次，北都因为要去约会，将昴流的晚饭拜托给星史郎料理，但昴流却因为遵从了自己的内心而做了有违皇一门一路以来的工作原则的决定，难过的吃不下去任何东西，最后在星史郎的安慰下哭着睡去了。  
虽然明知道星史郎“樱冢护”的身份，不仅是作为皇一门的对家，同时也是杀害了姐姐的仇人，昴流却不止一次的遗憾那份错过了的星史郎亲手制作的料理。  
昴流即便法术再强大，但毕竟只是肉体凡胎，经常不吃饭的结果就是他作为一名身材高挑的青年男子，却显得格外单薄瘦弱。从新宿的车站走出来，昴流靠在自动贩卖机旁拆开刚买的Kent香烟。即便是深夜，东京的街头依然灯火辉煌人潮涌动。喝高了的上班族，释放着一整天在公司压抑的情绪，三五成群高声呼喊着，结伴从居酒屋里踉踉跄跄的走出来。还有无数年轻曼妙的男女，于黑夜里依旧浓妆艳抹衣着光鲜，同时在狩猎者和猎物两种身份间自由切换，迎来无数个不可知的结局。  
不远处，巨大的金黄色M造型的招牌闪烁着灿烂的光芒，透明的玻璃墙内是一张张面带幸福的笑脸，在幽暗的夜里却显得格外温暖。

昴流静静抽着烟，他的思绪被拉回到从前，在自己淋着雨情绪失落地来到星史郎寓所那天的中午，北都和星史郎就是在麦当劳吃着汉堡喝着可乐等待自己完成工作前来汇合。  
“昴流，昴流，这边啦！”  
北都穿着时髦的粉白色毛绒外套向自己不停招手，清脆的声音在店里尤其明显，人们纷纷扭头看着这个漂亮的少年，昴流顿时觉得尴尬万分，匆忙向北都和星史郎那边跑去。  
“十分抱歉，星史郎先生，我来迟了，让您久等了。”  
十六岁时的昴流面对比自己年长九岁的星史郎，是少年对青年的崇拜，更是一种对长辈的尊敬，连日常对话都一直使用敬语。  
“哪里哪里，我和北都边聊天边等昴流君，一点也不寂寞哦。”  
戴着金丝边眼镜的星史郎笑的眉眼弯弯，怎么看都是一个温和的男人。他总是一身万年不变的黑色阿玛尼西服，头发永远梳的服服帖帖，戴着一副精致的银边眼镜，在歌舞伎町一带经营着自己的樱冢宠物医院，是社会上典型的青年才俊。  
“昴流看上去十分失落啊，怎么了？工作不顺利么？”  
北都敏锐地捕捉到了昴流低落的情绪，到底是双生子，一举一动都不会被姐姐错过。  
“没有没有，只是过来的路上看到一座神社将要被拆除，心里十分难过。说不定有什么被封印的东西就要释放出来，可能会有不好的事情发生，但是我却什么忙也帮不上。”  
昴流低着头，脑海中依旧是神社的鸟居倒下时的画面。  
“哎呀，真讨厌，昴流又把责任往自己身上揽了。”  
北都佯装生气，一把抓过昴流的肩膀，不停揉搓着他软软的头发。  
“昴流，你要记得，人这一生能做到的事情也不过寥寥数件，你不可能做完全世界的工作，也不可能拯救所有的人，所以你一定要记得，要好好的想想，哪些才是你能做到的事情哦。”  
北都在昴流的耳边轻声的宽慰。  
“昴流君，现在把你面前的汉堡和鸡块吃掉，就是昴流君才能做到的事情哦。”  
刚才和北都谈话间，星史郎已经起身去了柜台，这时正端着托盘回来，里面放着刚买好的套餐。可能是听见了北都的最后一句话，因此顺势接了上去。  
“是的是的，昴流，快把东西都吃完，可不能糟蹋了星史郎的‘爱情‘哦。”

那时候的星史郎，就一直在步步为营，装作喜欢自己的样子处处照顾自己，让自己深陷其中么？但是为什么自己感受到的心意却是如此的纯粹，到底什么是真，什么是假？  
“你一定要记得，要好好的想想，哪些才是你能做到的事情哦。”  
北都说过的话穿越了时光，依旧清晰地在昴流的耳边回响着。  
“我能做到的事情么？对不起，北都，又要让你失望了…”  
昴流抬起头看着天空，可是东京都市的夜空早已被喧嚣的灯光污染，哪里能看到星星呢？  
吐出最后一口烟雾，昴流将烟蒂按灭在身旁的垃圾桶上。

昴流最终还是走进了那家麦当劳餐厅，毕竟已经一整天没有吃东西，他的胃已经饥饿的咆哮着要开始消化自己了。  
“先生，您需要什么餐点呢？”  
柜台后点单的是一名圆圆脸的女孩，长得不算十分漂亮，但却元气满满，深夜里也依旧面带笑容服务着大家。  
“呃，我需要，一个汉堡，还有一个鸡块，还有一杯饮料。非常感谢。”  
昴流几乎没有独自来过麦当劳，点餐十分生疏，仅凭着记忆里的食物按图索骥。  
“先生，您刚才点的东西其实是一个套餐里面的，如果购买套餐的话会比单独付款要划算，您需要购买一个套餐么？”  
“好的，那有劳你了。”  
昴流面无表情地掏出钱包准备结账。  
“那个，先生”，女孩子抬起头看着昴流，“先生，现在餐厅有推出季节限定口味的圣代冰淇淋，购买套餐的话只需要多付200日元就可以购买，您还需要么？”  
圣代冰淇淋么？听上去似乎是星史郎喜欢的东西。  
“先生，先生，您需要么？”  
女孩子的话语打断了昴流的思绪。  
“好的，那么麻烦再追加一个冰淇淋。”  
深夜麦当劳的客人已是寥寥无几，女孩子目光追随着昴流的背影，白色的风衣裁剪修身，紧紧箍出昴流纤细的腰肢。一个年轻英俊却面带忧郁的男人深夜独自一人出现在麦当劳餐厅，无论怎么想象都感觉应该是个不算美好的故事吧。女孩叹了口气，又继续回到自己的工作中去。  
昴流盯着手中的圣代冰淇淋，再一次想起那个嗜甜的男人，轻轻挖了一小勺送进嘴里。虽然并不喜欢吃甜食，但是仔细想想，自己似乎从一开始就没有拒绝过星史郎递给他的任何东西，无论是红豆饼，冰淇淋，还是甜甜圈或者蛋糕。他将只吃了一勺的冰淇淋放在面前的空位上，接着拿起汉堡咬了一口。  
“现在把你面前的汉堡和鸡块吃掉，就是昴流君才能做到的事情哦。” 

透过玻璃墙，星史郎看到昴流孤身一人坐在麦当劳里吃着汉堡，很自然的，他也回想起了他们一起在麦当劳那天的场景。当初听闻北都要去约会而无法帮昴流准备晚饭的时候，脱口而出邀请昴流来自己家吃晚饭，到底是真心还是假意，现在的星史郎已经不太能分清了。自二十五岁那年再见到昴流，即便是他戴着手套，星史郎也一眼就认出自己刻下的樱冢护的标记。那时的故意接近，当然是如同毒蛇一般狡猾，带着不为人知的阴险秘密，毕竟自己身上还背负着和昴流的赌约。  
提到赌约，星史郎的记忆不禁再往前回溯，一直到十六年前，那时昴流只有九岁，而自己也不过是十八岁的高中生，两人的第一次见面，昴流就撞破了自己杀人的现场，想起来还真的是有些尴尬呢。九岁的孩子长得圆润可爱，甚至看不出是男孩还是女孩，小小年纪却身穿正式的式服，看来和自己也是同行。虽然那时星史郎只有十八岁，但是接任“樱冢护”这一身份三年来，手下到底死过多少人，他自己都记不清了。只是当看到九岁的昴流是如此的纯白无瑕，甚至为了埋在樱花树下的尸体而难过的时候，在那一刻，星史郎似乎并不想马上就杀了他。  
就当做是一场好玩的追逐游戏吧。让我在你的手上刻下樱冢护的标记，直到有一天我们再次相见，我们就一起相处一年的时间。如果这一年你让我感觉到你对我而言是不同的，那么我就放过你，但是如果你让我的感觉和其他人一样没有什么不同，那么我就会杀了你。星史郎拉过昴流的双手，轻轻亲吻着他的手背，逆五芒星的标记在他的手上发出淡淡的光芒。  
在星史郎的眼里，杀人，不过就是每日必行的“功课”，跟吃饭睡觉一样是一件无比平常的事情；而“人”嘛，在他看来与“物”也并没有什么本质上的区别。星史郎觉得自己好像与生俱来就缺乏一种共情的能力，即便他拥有着最敏锐的直觉和洞察力，但是对于旁人的生死，又带着异常冷漠的态度。他一直以来就像个局外人一样，在接受政府的那些秘密暗杀任务的时候，将自己的心灵隐匿在镜片后面审视着一切，内心毫无波澜。  
但是在星史郎与昴流相处的那一年时光里，他敏感地觉察出昴流所有点点滴滴的变化，同时也能感觉到自己心意的转变。只要是跟昴流有关的事情，他不再置身事外，不止一次地出手将昴流从危险境地中救下。但星史郎即使明了自己的转变，却还是以“樱冢护”的身份和自己毫无感情为借口，固执地认为昴流在自己的心目中并不特殊，就像路边的树枝石子一样不值一提。直到最后，狠狠地伤害了单纯善良的昴流。  
星史郎黑色的身影隐匿在幽暗的夜色中，他看着坐在灯光明亮的餐厅里的昴流，从怀中掏出香烟点燃，轻轻微笑了一下，便转身离开。

近来昴流没有接到什么委托任务，因此白天富余的时间他总是喜欢去上野动物园看他最喜爱的小动物们。少年时代的昴流曾理想成为一名动物饲养员，虽说自己一直非常喜欢小动物，但是成为动物饲养员的决定，多少也是受到了星史郎的影响。星史郎曾是一名兽医，也可以说兽医是星史郎“樱冢护”身份的掩护。但昴流自始至终都不知道的是，星史郎做兽医的真正目的是用这些动物来承担他法术的“逆风”。  
“啊！十分抱歉撞到您了。”  
昴流在长椅上坐了一个下午，起身时却不小心跟一个男人撞了个满怀。  
“您没有受伤吧？”  
昴流赶紧扶住男人摇摇晃晃的身体防止他直接摔到，并顺势打量了一下对方。他大约三十岁上下，身高和昴流相仿，但没有昴流这么清瘦。原本应该是个还算英俊的男人，只是现在目光非常呆滞，面色也显得蜡黄，印堂处还隐隐约约笼罩着一团黑气。尽管男人穿着昂贵的西装和皮鞋，可整个人却是一副十分没有精气神的样子，似乎是被什么邪祟附体或者被下了诅咒。  
昴流的心里立刻就有了判断，他决定要帮这个男人去除邪灵。虽然昴流不知道这男人是谁，做了什么事情，或者是谁在对他下咒，但很明显这不是什么高明的法术，下咒的应该也是没有灵力的普通人，用着随便从什么书上就抄下来的方法，可能连咒语写错了都不知道。如此一来，不论是对被诅咒的人，还是对下咒的人来说，最终都会产生无可逆转的伤害。  
昴流想到了姐姐说的话，既然自己不可能做完全世界的工作，也不可能拯救所有的人，那么此时撞到面前的这个男人，可能就是冥冥之中也是天意的指引吧。

“非常抱歉，是我失礼了。”  
男人似乎才刚刚回过神来，不停地朝着昴流鞠躬。  
“啊嘞，这是在哪里？我不是应该在办公室么？”  
“这里是上野动物园。”  
“动物园？我不记得我来过这里啊…”  
男人看了一眼手腕上的劳力士金表，发现此时已经下午五点了，顿时露出不安的表情。  
“那个，先生，谢谢您，不过我还要赶回公司，就先告辞了。”  
“先生，请您稍等一下。”  
昴流叫住了准备匆匆离去的男人。  
“先生，请恕我冒昧，但是您的情况非常不好。我就直言相告吧，您被邪灵附身或者是有人对你下了诅咒，如果不快点解除的话，会逐渐精神失常，产生幻觉，最后状若疯癫的。”  
“什么？附身？诅咒？先生还请您不要开玩笑了…”  
“这并不是玩笑”，昴流十分严肃地盯着男人的眼睛，“请您仔细回忆一下，这段时间您是否总是精神萎靡，常常陷入一种忧思恐怖的情绪当中去，又或者像现在这样，您不记得自己刚刚做过的事情。此外，您的身体是否也有一些不太健康的表现？譬如发烧，呕吐之类。”  
男人看着昴流，他虽然外表年轻，但是浑身上下却有种异常沉稳的气质，说出来的话也带着令人信服的力量。  
“确有此事，不过我以为是自己工作压力太大导致的。可是先生，您是怎么会知道的？”  
昴流走上前去，并拢食指和中指压在男人的额头，口中轻轻念动咒语。  
“原来是‘犬神’啊”，昴流心中有数，对方的犬神目前能力尚为弱小，但是任其发展下去，也将是一股不容忽视的力量。  
暂且先将犬神驱除出他的身体好了。  
一瞬间男人就感觉到自己被灌入了一股清明的气息，这种感觉就好像是在沉睡了一整夜之后再元气满满地醒来，全身上下都充满了鲜活的精力，连大脑好像都焕然一新。  
“先生，您是，您是…”，他惊诧地说不出话来。  
“我是阴阳师”，昴流面不改色地解释道，仿佛阴阳师是个再普通不过的职业一般。  
只见昴流穿着修身的黑色半高领短袖T恤，黑色长裤和马丁靴，一身全黑再配上他精致的容貌，跟男人映像里的阴阳师职业大相径庭，倒更像是从经纪公司偷偷溜出来的新晋偶像。  
“刚刚只是替你驱赶了一下附身于你的‘犬神’并简单的‘净化’了一下你的身体，因为对方能力还很弱小，目前尚且没有造成什么严重的后果。”  
昴流从口袋里掏出一枚印有五芒星式样的护身符递给男人，“我在这护身符里灌注过灵力，你只要随身携带，一般来说就不会再有邪魔入侵了。”  
男人对着昴流千恩万谢后离开了。  
昴流随后点燃了一支香烟，并没有离开长椅，似乎还在等着什么人的出现。

“你为什么要这么做？” 昴流轻轻开口问到。  
从他身后的树干后面走出来一名女子，约莫二十出头的样子，披肩长发，穿着一身鹅黄色的连衣裙，面容憔悴，五官算不得好看只能说是清秀，眼神里却带着深深的恨意。  
“你凭什么要救他，那种人渣…”  
女子走到昴流面前，愤恨地瞪着他。  
“是‘犬神’吧，杀了自己心爱的宠物狗再砍下它的头，埋在公园里，让其代行你的诅咒。可是，操作不得法的话，你也会遭受‘逆风’，最终被犬神反噬的。”  
“我不在乎，不在乎！我要杀了他，我今天原本打算让他来这里，然后我们一起自杀的…”  
女人于绝望情绪中跪倒在地上，双手捂着脸伤心欲绝地大哭起来。  
“虽然我和你不同，我不能说自己对你的心情也可以做到感同身受，但是如果你不介意的话，我愿意和你聊一聊。那个，我的名字是皇昴流，请问你叫什么名字呢？”  
昴流弯下腰，对年轻女人递过自己的手帕。  
女人眼泪汪汪地看着昴流，接过他的手帕擦了擦眼泪，半天才开口说到，“像你这样漂亮的人，是不会理解我的痛苦的…”

“我叫伊藤熏，高知县人，从小到大都是普普通通的女孩子，高中的时候每天用功学习到深夜，好不容易才考入了东京的大学。”  
“等到大学毕业，费尽全力总算进入了三井银行工作，在东京这里好歹也算是有了一处自己立足的所在。可惜刚刚进银行没多久就遇上了那个男人，他是和我同部门的前辈，表面上对我关照有加，也经常对我说一些情侣间才有的暧昧的话，时不时送我一些礼物并邀请我去高档的餐厅约会。我那时候并没有任何恋爱的经验，很快就迷恋上了那个男人，紧接着没多久我们就同居了。”  
“同居后渐渐我才明白，那个男人也不过就是金玉其外的小开罢了，靠着父母的人脉资源进入三井银行，其实脑子里完全就是个草包，只有一张脸勉强称得上是英俊。可是都怪我自己没用，竟然被他的外表和花钱巧语所吸引，将自己的身体完全交给了那个人，等到后悔过来的时候，一切都晚了…”  
“我竟然怀孕了，跟他说了这件事之后，他丝毫不怜惜我的身体，命令我必须去做流产手术。我那时才知道，跟他同居了一年的我，也只不过是他众多的情人中最普通的一个罢了，他甚至都没有承认过我女友的身份。我原来单纯的以为他是为了保护我不想让办公室恋情曝光，现在才明白自己根本就不是被他选择的那一个。我彻底绝望了，心灰意冷地去做了流产手术，可他却在这个时间消失了。等到我休养了身体再回到公司上班的时候，竟然收到了他结婚的喜帖。这个人渣，在他对我做了那样的事情之后，居然还要去跟别人结婚。”  
“我发誓一定要报复他，我要杀了他。我查阅了很多资料，知道了利用‘犬神’附身的法术，便狠下心来杀死了我们同居时一起抚养的宠物狗，埋在了第一次约会的上野动物园里。看着他最近越来越恍惚的样子，我却渐渐开始不忍心杀死他了，但是我不希望他结婚，我不希望他在伤害了我之后还能理所当然的获得幸福。我做好了和他一起死的准备，我把他引诱到这里来，就是准备和他一起自杀的。今天，是我们开始同居一整年的纪念日…”

“所以说，先生，您能理解我的难处么？但是我想像您这么漂亮的人，一定没有尝试过被爱人背叛的滋味吧？”  
昴流一直坐在一旁抽着烟安静地倾听，并没有打断伊藤熏的叙述。尽管表明上看起来依旧冷静如常，但他的心此时也正在经受着折磨。  
被爱人背叛的滋味么？其实很早之前就尝试过了啊。  
“先生，您可以给我一支烟么？”  
伊藤熏哭过之后，情绪已渐渐平静下来。  
“他跟我同居时也一直抽这个牌子的香烟，在我最绝望的时候，我也曾试着用吸烟来缓解自己的情绪。刚刚我有些激动，还请您见谅。”  
昴流递过自己的烟盒，又绅士地为伊藤小姐点燃香烟。

“我知道如果劝你说要放下这段关系继续朝前走的话，我自己也是没有这样的立场，毕竟我不是你，但是你应该也知道我是阴阳师对吧？”  
伊藤熏点了点头，等着昴流继续往下说。  
“任何人使用法术，都必然会遭受‘逆风’，但是你知道为什么你现在并没有受到什么伤害么？”  
“是因为‘爱’。你说你杀了你的宠物狗来制造犬神，那狗是你们同居时一起抚养的对吧，那个时候你的心里充满了对那男人的爱意，因此你们抚养的宠物狗也一直是在一个满是爱意的环境中生活。在它的立场而言，它不懂后来出现的欺骗和背叛，它能感受到的只有爱。所以，你用充满了爱的宠物狗来制造犬神，它必然会出于本能而拼命地去保护你不被‘逆风’侵袭，即便要诅咒的对方是你曾经的爱人和它过去的旧主人，犬神也不舍得去伤害你们的任何一方。”  
“真的是这样么？那，那这对狗而言的话...？”  
“你想的没错，法术带来的伤害就会由犬神自己承受。”  
“不！”  
伊藤小姐难过的闭上眼睛，“我已经由于自私的报复杀了它，我不愿它再承受任何痛苦了。”  
“皇先生，您可以帮帮那孩子么？”  
“我当然可以帮它解脱，但是需要制造犬神的人从心底放弃诅咒的念头。伊藤小姐，你现在可以放下了么？”  
伊藤熏手中紧紧攥着昴流递给她的手帕，咬着嘴唇强忍不让眼泪再次流下，轻轻点了点头。

昴流从衣袋里掏出咒符印在身后的树干上，结起手印，口中念起除盖障菩萨真言，“拿摩 瑟曼得 部塔囊 阿 萨埵 系达譬乌德戈得 特呐 特呐 呐 呐 斯瓦哈”。  
接着，就看到一道半透明的狗狗的身影从树干下钻了出来，是非常可爱的贵宾犬，尽快脸上带着痛苦的表情，仍然努力向伊藤熏的方向跑去。它将脑袋靠在伊藤的小腿上轻轻蹭着，抬起头向昴流投去感激的眼神，然后就渐渐消失于无形。  
“伊藤小姐，今后也请不要再做错误的选择了。”

告别伊藤熏之后，昴流独自一人走在上野公园。他回想起曾经和北都还有星史郎一起在上野公园赏樱的情形，竟不知不觉就走到了那棵樱花树下。  
此时正是仲夏，樱花早已凋谢，只有碧绿的树叶在暮色的微风中发出轻柔的“唰唰”声。  
“昴流君，现在的你不会再因为隐瞒当事人而良心不安的哭泣了。”  
昴流的耳边突然响起了星史郎的声音，顿时周围好像展开了一个巨大的结界，将昴流和樱花树都笼罩在了里面，同时也屏蔽了外界的一切。树下站着的竟然是一身黑衣的星史郎，嘴里叼着烟，脸上挂着三分温柔七分嘲讽的微笑。  
昴流默默地盯着星史郎，一时竟分不清身处幻境还是现实。  
“刚才都是你骗那个女人编造的借口对吧，根本不是什么爱不爱的原因，其实就是她使用了错误的方法去制造犬神。不过你已经用谎言使她放弃了复仇的念头，也用咒语消除了她制造犬神的业障，就连那死去的狗也可以安心往生去了。”  
“昴流君还真是个温柔的人呢…”  
“昴流君还记得九年前么，也是碰到了一心复仇而制造犬神的母亲，你明明已经召唤出她死去的女儿，却不忍说出口女儿想让她帮着复仇的心意。你欺骗了当事人，觉得自己做了正确的事情，但是又有违皇一门的工作原则，所以才会淋着暴雨痛哭吧。”  
“没想到昴流君如今也可以心安理得的说出谎言了…”  
昴流的手在口袋里紧紧攥成了拳头。他如何能忘记九年前的那个雨夜，那是昴流第一次无视他人意愿和皇一门的准则，将自己的想法实施在工作中，但也正是在他彷徨不知对错的时候，是星史郎给予了他安慰和支持，表示愿意成为他的“共犯”。  
从那一天起，星史郎开始在昴流的心里埋下了感情的种子，并一路放任着那种子长成参天大树，将自己的内心遮蔽的不见天日。

“你错了，我只是在做我所能做到的事。”  
昴流转过身不去看星史郎，他听到远处传来的轰鸣的雷声，头顶的乌云在不断地徘徊翻滚。  
终于，落下的暴雨将刚刚笼罩他的结界全部撕碎。

三、往生

公元1995年，3月28日。  
东京，中央区，银座。  
帝国饭店的高级法餐厅内，星史郎独自一人坐在临窗的餐桌前，端着一杯Petrus酒庄的顶级红酒品尝。提前醒制过的酒水颜色深浓，气味饱满芳香，轻轻含一口酒在温热的口腔内发散，能品味到成熟的黑加仑、洋梨、巧克力、牛奶、松露以及多种橡木混合在一起的香味。  
侍者领着一名身材高挑的女子向星史郎走来。女子大约三十出头的样子，及肩的黑发在发尾处烫卷，脸上画着精致的妆容，身穿酒红色的西装套裙和同色系的高跟鞋，跟一身黑色西服的星史郎在一起，显得十分般配，如同一对精英伴侣。  
“樱冢先生总是这么守时，倒显得是我迟到了一样。”  
侍者替女人拉开椅子坐下，她一边翻看着面前的菜单，一边娇嗔地对星史郎打趣。  
“作为一名合格的绅士，是不允许让任何女士来等我的，药师寺小姐。”  
“如果可以的话，请让我向你推荐Petrus的红酒，刚刚我已经提前品尝过了，确实不愧是英国女王和肯尼迪总统的挚爱选择。”  
星史郎朝侍者抬手示意，紧接着侍者就捧着酒瓶过来替药师寺小姐斟酒。  
“啊，果然是顶级的红酒，樱冢先生真的是非常有品位呢。相比之下，我们这些普通公务员的薪水就没有办法常常应对这样的场合了。”  
药师寺小姐全名药师寺雪奈，今年32岁，奈良人，毕业于京都大学英文系，未婚，职业是东京都厅的总务局秘书，同时也是目前政府部门对接“樱冢护”暗杀集团的秘密联络人。

侍者撤下最后一道甜点的盘子，给两人端上咖啡。星史郎不急不慢地喝了一口加了双倍方糖和奶精的咖啡，满足地轻声舒了口气，药师寺雪奈则喝着无糖无奶的纯黑咖啡。  
“话说樱冢先生真是非常喜欢糖分呢，不过您看上去还真不像是喜欢甜食的人。” 说罢雪奈便从随身的手袋里拿出此次政府秘密任务的文件递给星史郎。  
星史郎却不着急打开文件，而是一边继续品尝着香醇的咖啡，一边低头轻声默念一道咒语，紧接着，一道无形的屏障在两人的餐桌周围升起，四周就餐的客人和来回穿梭的侍者都被屏蔽在此之外。  
“药师寺小姐，此次任务应该是跟上周发生的沙林毒气事件有关吧。”  
“确实不错，警视厅这周排查了一些主要犯罪人的名单，但是并没有抓捕的线索，国会议事堂内的一些研究者认为，制造沙林毒气的奥姆真理教中也存在着灵力者，这对于普通人的警察来说，抓捕他们是不现实的。因此特来拜托樱冢先生，一旦追踪到奥姆真理教内的灵力者，请您即刻抹杀。”  
星史郎点了点头，将资料放进自己的公文包中。  
“话说回来，日本今年来还真的是麻烦啊，先是阪神大地震，接着又是这次的邪教活动，新年刚刚不到四个月便天灾人祸不断，看来世界末日的传言也并非空穴来风。”  
“哦，樱冢先生也相信世界末日的说法么？最近都厅的公务员私底下都在流行看一本《1999世界大毁灭》的小册子，说什么在1999年底，太阳系的九大行星和太阳将会排列成一个巨大的十字架形状，到那时便是末日的审判来临，地球也将毁灭呢，听上去还真是让人不寒而栗。”  
“我对地球是不是要毁灭一点兴趣都没有。对我而言，与其关心四年后地球毁灭的可能，倒不如在这样的良夜和像药师寺小姐这样美丽优雅的女士一起共进晚餐品尝红酒来的更有意义。”  
药师寺雪奈透过星史郎的眼镜，冷冷地盯着镜片后的那双眼睛，一边是发出奇异光芒的金色瞳仁，而另一边却是一片茫然的灰白色。她在那双宛如毒蛇的眼睛里没有察觉到任何可以称之为“情感”的成分。  
“樱冢先生，虽然您口中正说着赞美我的话，但是此时此刻还是觉得您真的很无情呢。”  
“无论阪神地震也好，刚刚发生的沙林毒气事件也好，对于您这样的灵力者来说当然不值一提，只是普通人在这样的悲剧中流离失所，失去他们的至亲爱人，这样的伤痛，对于樱冢先生而言，是否也就像是路边的花开花谢一样，根本都不会去多看一眼呢？表面上看，您对周围的人都是礼貌而又周到的，似乎处处都透露着对别人的关心，但是好像再往您的内心看一看，感受到的也只有冷漠。”  
星史郎喝完最后一口咖啡，将杯子放回到碟子上，发出不大不小的一声轻响。  
“药师寺小姐，您作为我的联络人已经有三年了吧？可惜啊，您还是不明白一件事，那就是对于樱冢护而言，同情心才是最不需要的一样东西。”  
药师寺雪奈愣了一下，但是仅仅转瞬即逝的功夫，她便恢复如常，甜腻的笑容又回到了脸上。  
“说的不错，樱冢先生。对周围人的关照，那也许只是您的习惯，冷漠似乎才是您的本性。不过这些都不重要，政府委托您的工作，跟您本人的性格无关。眼下最要紧的事，就是追踪奥姆真理教的灵力者。如果樱冢先生需要更多的资料的话，警视厅将全力配合。拜托了。”  
说罢，药师寺雪奈将双手放在桌上，低头对星史郎行了个有些郑重的礼。

三月底，东京的夜还带着入骨的凉意。星史郎和雪奈走出帝国饭店的大门，一阵冷风吹的雪奈紧紧扣住西服套裙外的米色风衣。  
“药师寺小姐，您怎么回家？”  
“我家住在池袋附近，虽说可以搭乘地铁回去，不过这周以来地铁里似乎总是会出现一些奇怪的事件，因此我还是打车回去比较安全。”  
“那么我就送药师寺小姐回去吧，这么晚了让您这样漂亮的单身女性一个人回家，简直不是一个合格的绅士所为。”  
星史郎招来一辆等在饭店门口的出租车，司机离开驾驶座帮他们打开了后座的车门。上车后星史郎便又默念了一句咒语，司机就听不见他们继续谈话的内容了。  
“樱冢先生提出送我回家，是还有话要问我吧？”  
“不错，那我就直说了。刚刚您提到的地铁里出现的奇怪事件指的是什么？”  
“是这样，虽然3月20日发生了毒气事件以后，警视厅、交通局和消防厅当天就对都内的地铁全部进行了安全维护，如今恢复了正常运营，但是从那时起到今天已经过去一周了，都内的地铁线路还是会每天不断地出现诸如信号故障，车门故障这样的问题，昨天早上更是吓人。一辆运行中的列车突然车窗玻璃全部炸裂，导致将近100个乘客不同程度的受伤，索性的是没有造成死亡事件。但是如此一来，很多民众害怕还有新的恐怖袭击，都不敢再搭乘地铁，真的是很麻烦呢。”  
“这些故障听上去倒不像是恐怖袭击的行为，都厅有进行排查么？”  
“樱冢先生说的不错，据说有研究者认为这些故障跟上周在毒气事件中的死伤者有关。好像已经有相关联络员正在跟皇一门的阴阳师接洽，拜托他去查探一下具体情况。”  
“皇一门的阴阳师啊，叫皇昴流，是么？”  
“樱冢先生还认识皇一门的阴阳师么？还真是没想到呢。据说对方是个非常英俊漂亮的年轻人。哎呀，说起来这孩子还真是可怜，今年好像才刚刚满21岁，原本正应该是在大学校园里尽情恋爱的年纪，他却不得不每天面对这么多的社会黑暗面，要是换做像我这样的普通人，估计内心早就因为难以承受压力而崩溃了吧。”  
“说到底，没想到像樱冢先生这么冷漠无情的人，居然还有自己关心的对象啊。我可真是迟钝，不过刚刚想明白也不晚吧。”  
药师寺雪奈偏过头，对着星史郎露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
“樱冢先生似乎很关心皇一门的这孩子呢。”

“药师寺小姐您想多了，皇昴流，他只是曾跟我有过一面之缘罢了。”  
星史郎推了推鼻梁上精致的眼镜，将目光转向窗外。道路两旁华丽绚烂的霓虹灯招牌和不断穿梭而过的车灯交错呼应，将迷幻的光影一下又一下的投射在车窗玻璃和星史郎那面无表情的脸上。  
“昴流君，五年不见了…”

是夜，在地铁运营全部关闭之后，一道黑影闪过霞关站的月台。丸之内线、千代田线和日比谷线均在此站通过，外加此处政府部门林立，因此在3月20日霞关站便成为恐怖分子首要的袭击目标。  
星史郎穿着黑色的风衣不断在铁路线上飞速穿过，一边派出式神追踪着此处残余的灵力气息，忽然他感受到了一股强烈如海啸来临般的巨大压迫感，“地缚灵！”，星史郎警觉地在身旁布起屏障，“不光有地缚灵，还有强大的生灵的怨念”。  
“说起来，都厅那群人还真是胡闹，将这样的任务交给昴流君来做，昴流一定又要因为同情死伤者而不知道做出什么伤害自己的事情来了。”  
星史郎退回到月台上，黑色的游隼扇着翅膀停在他的肩头。他从风衣口袋里掏出Mild Seven点燃，地下深处刮过的风将他指尖的烟雾吹散在长长的列车隧道中。

“哒，哒，哒...”  
清晰的脚步声在空旷的地下铁路内回荡着，昴流左手夹着香烟，右手结印，闭着眼睛来回在霞关站下面的铁轨上踱步。  
“13名死者，超过6000余名伤者...”，昴流感受到一股前所未有的强大的怨气向自己袭来，赶忙将怀中的咒符纷纷甩出，印在铁轨周围的隧道墙壁上，布置阵法。只见一个巨大的五芒星图案散发着金色的光芒将昴流笼罩其中。此时四周的灯光尽数熄灭，从地下铁路深处传来一阵阵仿佛来自地狱中的咆哮怒吼。  
“果然是地缚灵，还有很多怨念强大的生灵，他们平白无故遭受中毒受伤和死亡，怨气冲天，就是造成近期地铁运营故障的原因。”  
昴流站立于五芒星阵中央，结阴阳手印，他的四周卷起一阵激烈的狂风，白色的风衣在身后飞舞，发出巨大的声响。13个模糊不清的人影先后出现在了阵法外面，他们的脸上带着深深的哀怨，此外还有无数漂浮翻滚在空中的黑色烟雾。  
这13个地缚灵试图攻击昴流，但是因为有五芒星阵法的保护而不能接近。他们发出哀怨的嚎叫，在昴流四周掀起了更大的旋风。只见他们的身形外都笼罩着黑色的雾气，而原本眼珠的位置此时是两个巨大的空洞，同时流出黑色的粘稠液体，就像是在哭泣一般。而他们的怨灵反复交叠，在昴流的耳中发出尖锐的嘶鸣，一时间昴流只觉得好像有金属钻头顺着太阳穴钻进大脑里翻搅一样。  
突如其来的耳鸣和头疼让昴流不得不后退一步才站稳身形。其实以昴流的法力，治退13个地缚灵本不是什么难事，但是天性善良的昴流知道他们是只是在沙林毒气事件中无辜中毒死去的普通人，因为寿数未尽而意外横死，心有所恨，才导致灵魂被困缚在断气之地，无法离开。昴流的想法是最好能够去除他们心中的怨念，使其能够通往极乐。

昴流飞出一张咒符，不偏不倚地压在了为首的一名身材高大的男子额头上，紧接着双手结印，念出“临兵斗者皆阵列在前”，咒符发出强烈的金光，男子痛苦地尖叫挣扎着跪倒在地上。昴流又接着念出“嗡 帕萨拉 达尔玛 奇里索哈卡”，那男子便不再挣扎，但是仍旧是十分痛苦的神情，双唇无声地煽动，就是发不出一点声音。其他的12个地缚灵见状，也犹豫着不敢再上前攻击昴流，只是围绕着五芒星的阵法绕圈子。  
昴流收回手印，对着被咒符控制住的男子说到，“请大家冷静一点，我虽然是阴阳师，但我不是来消除你们的。我很同情你们不幸的遭遇，但是你们一直在此处徘徊不前的话，不仅对其他的人，就算对你们自己也会造成巨大的伤害。因此，我请求你们可以冷静下来，跟我谈一谈，我有方法帮助你们转生通往极乐。”  
“这位先生，我现在可以揭下您额头上的咒符，也可以减轻你们所有人的痛苦，那么你们可以冷静一点，心平气和的和我谈谈么？”  
那男子双手捧着自己剧痛的太阳穴，伏在地上不住地点头。昴流的手指轻轻一挑，咒符便飞回到自己手上，接着又念到，“嗡 奇里喀拉 哈拉哈拉 伏达阑帕索索哈卡”。笼罩在那男子和其他地缚灵周身的黑色雾气渐渐散去，他们也都变回了自己生前的模样。

为首的身材高大男子明显是一名东京普通的上班族，穿着板正的西装，没有任何与常人不同的地方，另外的其他12人也都是像类似于教师，护士，保险经纪，房产中介，家庭妇女，退休的老人和尚在上学的中学生这样的普通人。但是他们不幸地在1995年3月20日的早晨搭乘了丸之内线、千代田线和日比谷线，无端遭受了毒气的攻击而牺牲了自己的生命。  
那男子开口道，“为什么死去的人偏偏是我？听说那些人在五班地铁列车上都释放了毒气，当时列车上的人数以万计，为什么就只有我们这样无辜地死去？我今年36岁，是一间制药公司的课长，和妻子费尽千辛万苦的存钱，又加上贷款才在都内刚刚购买了属于我们自己的房子。可是现在我死了，妻子也只有一份在超市打工的兼职工作，我们还有两个孩子需要养活，这可怎么办才好？我根本就不能死啊，我死了，我的家人也没有办法活下去的。”  
其他人听闻男子这样说，也都一起发出赞同的声音。  
人群中有个穿着高中制服的年轻女孩子不禁哭了出来，“我暗恋了很久的男孩子才刚刚和我表白，我们明明已经约好了周末一起去上野公园看樱花的，可是幸福的时光就只存在短短的几天我就死了，明明连牵手和接吻这样的事情都还没有经历过，我就死了。”  
身穿护士服的年轻女人走过去拍了拍女孩子的肩膀，“小妹妹，好歹你喜欢的人也已经跟你表白了，像我这样的才是更悲惨啊。我今年都快30岁了，却因为工作繁忙一直都没有时间恋爱，偶尔参加一些相亲的聚会，认识的也都是一些不靠谱的男人。现在我到死了，都还是孤孤单单的一个人。”  
“哎呀，你们这些女人就知道想着自己恋爱的那点事”，他们身后另一名穿西服的年轻男人也开口了，他还保留着生前的习惯，一边从口袋里掏出香烟一边说话，“我是一名保险经纪，你们也知道，这年头做保险经纪根本就赚不到多少钱，每天还要被客户像狗一样的驱使来驱使去，就连周末也要陪着客户打高尔夫球啊做这些无聊的事情，可是很多客户根本就是在耍着你玩，最后一张单子也开不出来。我从工作到现在每天都是过着这样的生活，还没有来得及享受人生就这样死掉了，我怎么也不能承认。”  
“你说的没错”，又有一个戴着眼镜的男人开口，“我是房产中介，跟你的情况差不多。泡沫时代过后，虽说都内的房屋价格一直居高不下，但是真正成交的却也寥寥无几。哪怕真的卖出了一套房产，我们做中介的花出去的费用也是很高的，请那些高收入的律师去银座的酒店消费，每次都恨不得刷爆我的信用卡，还需要跟各种三教九流的人打交道，像什么设计师，施工队这些，客户也会一直不停地变动自己的意见，没完没了。我也一直在想，在这样的情形下死掉岂不是太失败了，我无论如何现在也不能死，我还要活着追寻人生的价值。”  
……  
这些人七嘴八舌的介绍了自己生前的情况和不想就这样死去的心情，而昴流就一直安安静静地倾听他们每个人的遭遇，直到最后还有一位白发老者没有发言。  
“这位老人，您有什么话要跟我说的么？”  
老人看了昴流一眼，不急不慢地开口，“年轻人，我活到这把年纪，什么没有经历过，按理说也没有什么放不下的了。但是那天早上我是搭地铁去医院探望我住院的老伴，她已经躺在病床上三年不能起身了，我每天早上都要搭乘这班地铁去看她。只是没想到，那天竟然遇到这样的事，打得我一个措手不及啊。可能是已经变成一种习惯了吧，我只记得自己每天都要搭乘地铁，因此我无法离开这座车站。”

“说到底，都是那些邪教的错”， 制药公司的课长紧握着拳头，似乎这样就可以将愤怒转化成力量去狠狠教训那群凶手。  
“他们愿意去随便信什么教就去信好了，如果自己想要死的话，就应该自己在家中安安静静的上吊自杀，或者干脆去野外没人的空水潭里淹死好了。可是他们居然在地铁里投放毒气，害死我们这些只是想活下去的普通人，自己却溜之大吉。听说警方到现在也没有追查到凶手的下落吧，还真是一群没用的废物。要我说，这些只会拿着我们纳税人的辛苦钱却干不了一件实事的人，才应该被推出去让这个社会好好教育一下才对吧。”  
“我们兢兢业业的上班，赚钱，纳税，供养着整个日本社会的正常运转，到头来却做了邪教组织向政府示威的炮灰。警视厅的那群废物接受着纳税人的供养，却连犯罪的凶手都抓不到。阴阳师先生，你不觉得这很讽刺么？”  
“就应该让这帮废物跟我们下跪谢罪才对。”  
“警方一天抓不到凶手，我们就会一直等在这里，直到他们将凶手送到我们面前来接受我们的审判。”  
“是啊，不能只有我们13个人平白无故遭受噩运，警方也必须承担责任。”  
“只有我们死掉了的这事简直太不公平了。”  
其他人也跟着制药公司课长一起声讨起了目前为止在追捕凶手方面毫无建树的东京警方，谈论的话题早已偏离了昴流的设想。昴流想插话都不知从哪里下嘴，毕竟他也只是一个向来不擅长与人打交道的21岁年轻人。  
“诸位，拜托，诸位，可以听我说一句话么？”  
那边的13个人却还在一旁自说自话，并不理会昴流的提议。无计可施的昴流只得再念了一句咒语，瞬间这群人就只能光动嘴却发不出声音来了。  
“抱歉，诸位，我刚刚对你们施了一道‘禁言’的法术，因为像刚才那样我实在没有办法说话。等我说完了以后就会解开法术，你们有什么话的话可以再接着说。”

“别看我虽然是个阴阳师没错，但这也只是一个普通的职业，我其实和你们一样，都是平凡的东京市民，每日做着自己分内的工作。我唯一比你们幸运的一点，就是那天早上我没有搭乘这班地铁而已。”  
“但是现在悲剧已经发生了，你们尽管在这里心有不甘怨天尤人，可是对于事实来说却一点帮助也没有。你们在这里责怪邪教的人制造恐怖事件，又责怪警方的工作不力尚未抓住凶手。但是我想你们每天在这里徘徊，应该也知道警方已经尽全力去工作了。如果警方不尽快抓住凶手的话，他们很可能还要制造下一起、再下一起这样的悲剧，这是所有人都不希望看到的情形。所以我想，警方此时应该也是背负了极大的压力。”  
“更何况你们一直停留在地铁内，也许不是出自于你们的本意，但是现在已经对刚刚同样经历了不幸的市民们造成了附加的伤害。你们的怨念一直堆积在地铁内，导致这周以来都内的地铁线路每天不断地出现诸如信号故障，车门故障这样的问题，让普通乘客一再质疑起了地铁的安全。而昨天是你们死去的头七，你们的灵魂本该返回家中与亲人告别，然后就该投胎往生了。但是由于你们一直哀怨自己的惨死，灵魂被禁锢在这地铁车站内，你们的怨念也堆积起来造成了一辆运行中的列车突然车窗玻璃全部炸裂，将近有100个乘客不同程度的受伤。而这些事情的发生又极大地分摊了警方的精力去追踪凶手，毕竟在短时间内安抚受伤的乘客就已经要耗费他们巨大的精力了。”  
“你们再好好想想，由于你们死时的怨念导致地铁不断地出现故障，警方又不得不分散精力去维持秩序，那真正制造这场悲剧的凶手又什么时候才能追捕到呢？别忘了你们虽然已经死了，但是你们的家人、朋友、爱人都还活在这世上，你们想象一下，如果下一次邪教分子制造的悲剧发生在了你们爱的人身上，你们是否也变成了这一切的帮凶呢？”  
“倒不如此时此刻你们放下心中的芥蒂，我一定会帮助你们安心通往极乐的。”  
说完这些，昴流果然解开了他们身上的“禁言”法术，可是这13个人却再没有七嘴八舌的抱怨，他们有的沉默不语，有的则在小声抽泣。  
“阴阳师先生，如果我们离开这里的话，警方真的能抓到凶手么？”  
其实昴流心里也没有底警方到底能不能做到这个本该完成的职责，毕竟他听自己的联络人说，都厅的研究者认为制造恐怖事件的奥姆真理教内也隐藏着一些灵力者。如果真是这样的话，那么普通的警员想要追捕他们难度还是非常大的。  
“一定会的，哪怕追捕他们需要付出巨大的代价，哪怕需要付出十年甚至二十年的时间，但是我相信政府一定会抓住凶手，给所有的死伤市民一个交代。”  
“阴阳师先生，我们相信你。就拜托你送我们上路吧…”

昴流点点头，站在五芒星阵法的中央，他双手结印，口中念念有词，“嗡 帕扎拉 达尔玛 奇里 索哈卡…嗡 帕扎拉 达尔玛 奇里 索哈卡…”。只看见这13个地缚灵的周身慢慢出现淡淡的金色光芒，然后光芒变得越来越强盛，他们的身体也变得轻盈和透明起来，双脚渐渐离开了地面，最终漂浮在空中，就要向那远方行去。  
“阴阳师先生，谢谢你…”  
“如果有机会能见到我们的家人，拜托请转告他们，我们一直爱着他们…”  
这些地缚灵向昴流做着最后的告别与道谢，在一片炫目的金色光芒中升入了极乐世界。

四、裂缝

结束了这一切的昴流慢慢收起自己的五芒星阵，靠在墙上轻轻喘气，本来只是来前来查探一下虚实，没想到竟直接完成了送亡灵往生的法术。昴流感到些许疲惫，便退回到霞关站的月台上，坐在等候列车的长椅上休息。  
昴流掏出怀里中压扁的Kent烟盒，里面只剩下了最后两支烟，“啪”的点燃再深吸一口入肺，沁入血液中的尼古丁让他觉得自己刚刚紧绷的精神也慢慢地放松了下来。

“不好！”  
仿佛一群裹挟着不详的乌鸦从心头略过，星史郎感受到一股强大的怨念朝着月台上的人袭去，似乎是一口青铜大钟重重地敲在他胸口并发出无比振聋发聩的巨响，站在车站外吸烟的他一时间竟然疼痛地下意识用手捂住了自己的心脏。燃烧了半截的香烟掉在星史郎擦拭的一尘不染的高级皮鞋上。

与此同时，正在月台上休息的昴流也感受了周围气息的突然变化。来不及做法，他连忙用夹着香烟的左手在面前画出五芒星阵符，橘黄色的火星在黑暗中闪烁，一团巨大的黑气翻涌着撞在了他刚刚画出的阵上。  
这是盘踞在地铁里的6000多名受伤者发出的活人的怨魂，包含着痛苦、愤恨、抱怨，不安等一系列负面的情绪，此时已经形成了一股庞大的能量，在地缚灵被释放通往极乐之后，这股能量便迫不及待地去攻击此时地铁站内唯一的活人，昴流。  
抵挡住第一波的攻击之后，昴流迅速地从怀中掏出五芒星咒符印在月台四处，咒符发出的光芒连接成五芒星阵，刚好将那团黑气围在中间。同时，从他手中飞出的咒符也化作一只只白色的寒鸦，冲向那团黑气当中。  
“破！” 随着昴流的一声呵斥，黑气炸裂开来。但是还没等到昴流再念出咒语或者施法，他便感觉到自己刚刚派出的式神分身在黑气的炸裂中受到了严重的冲击，同时自己也气息不稳，一下子单膝跪倒在了月台上。  
眼看着那团黑气化作一柄利刃的形状就要朝着自己的胸口刺过来，昴流一时间有些恍惚，自己因为担心随意打散这团怨魂会让之前本已经受伤的人精神上受到更大的冲击，而准备将其困住再施法净化驱散。可惜这团怨魂并没有昴流这样高尚的意识，只是凭着本能就在一直凶狠地攻击着他。而刚才昴流做法让13个地缚灵往生，也耗费了很大的精力，因此才一时大意没有困住这团黑气。  
“就要这样结束了么，这21年的人生…”  
电光火石间，昴流仿佛看到了星史郎的脸，是他25岁那年右眼还没有失明时的模样，对着自己温柔的微笑，他的背后则是一片漫天铺散的樱花。  
樱花落雨中，昴流轻轻闭上了眼睛。

昴流的身体如慢镜头一般缓缓向后倒下，似乎和北都当年被星史郎杀死时向后倒下的身影渐渐重合。但他却没有像想象中那样摔在地上，在半空中昴流就从背后被一个身材高大的男人接住，那人正是星史郎。他单单用左臂便紧紧搂住昴流，让失去意识的昴流倚靠在自己身上，同时伸出右臂，一只巨大的游隼出现在他的手上，张开双翼的臂展足足接近两米，下一秒便怒号着冲向那团黑气。  
游隼和黑气缠斗在一起，不停地在狭窄的地下空间内翻腾搅动，所经过的墙壁和地面都受到了严重的破损。很显然，星史郎才没有足够的耐心去做什么净化，他的除灵方式就如同他一贯以来的杀人手法一样，简单明了，一击致命。在游隼凶猛地进攻下，那团黑气显然已渐渐不成气候，最终仅弥剩几缕黑烟，消失在了地下隧道。

星史郎用宽大的风衣外套包裹住昴流消瘦的身躯，带着他三两下便从地下深处跃到地面，来到了晚间吃饭的帝国饭店停车场。他打开一辆黑色凌志轿车的车门，将昴流塞进了副驾驶座。  
五年前，当杀手星史郎还在新宿的歌舞伎町经营着“樱冢宠物医院”的时候，他开一辆银白色的铃木小面包，成天接送昴流穿梭于东京各处去工作，还美其名曰这是自己身为昴流男友在尽到“专职司机”的义务。不知道星史郎有没有听说过“谎言重复一千遍就是真理”这句话，也许那时候他每天故意和昴流说的玩笑话，最终都变成了残忍的真相落在了自己身上。  
五年来，尽管当初作为身份掩饰的“樱冢宠物医院”已经不复营业，而星史郎也不再开着那辆与自己的品味严重不符的铃木小面包，但是他汽车的副驾驶位，却再没有搭载过任何一名乘客。  
星史郎坐进驾驶位，打开车窗，从怀中掏出Mild Seven点燃。蓝色烟雾将昴流的面容笼罩的模糊不清，星史郎紧紧盯着那张沉睡中的脸，用目光一寸一寸地去描摹那五年未曾相见的面容。  
昴流比十六岁时长高了好几公分，他的发型也变了，曾经略长的刘海和鬓角全部都剪去，让原先还带着几分稚嫩的圆润脸颊显露出青年俊郎的轮廓。这些年没有了北都的照料，自虐般不曾好好吃饭的昴流愈发清瘦，白色的长风衣衬得他纤细的腰肢似乎不堪一握，但却并不显得柔弱。不过星史郎刚才已经看到了昴流这五年来最明显的变化，他面对工作时更加的平淡从容，也能恰当的控制自己的情绪，不再一昧地想要牺牲自己来拯救别人，除了那天性里自带的善良因子让他在面对过于危险的情况时差点又要了自己的命。

“要杀了昴流么？现在是最好的时机…”  
星史郎抬起自己的右手，指尖点在昴流敞开着的风衣外套下单薄的左胸。在这层薄薄的皮肤覆盖下，隐匿在胸膛里的是他奔腾跳动的心脏。星史郎仔细地打量着昴流那沉睡中无辜又诱人的面庞，那挺直的鼻梁，那紧紧抿住的双唇，还有那长长的睫毛投射在脸上的两道阴影，无一不带着一股清冷禁欲的气质。再往下，是昴流修长的脖颈，凸起的喉结和两道明显的锁骨，昴流的胸膛也随着一呼一吸间的节奏微微起伏，仿佛是在邀请着星史郎快速地贯穿这副身体。  
他的手指犹豫着，一下又一下地划过昴流的心脏。  
“刚刚昴流遇到生命危险的时候，为什么我的心脏也会感受到剧烈的疼痛，我不是应该毫无感觉才对么？我为什么要出手相救？”  
内心的疑虑让星史郎眉头紧蹙，一种异样的感觉在他的胸口中升腾。他迫切地想要去占有、去毁灭眼前这个人，想要将他的身体和灵魂全部都据为己有，哪怕是死亡，也只能是由自己带给他的。  
“昴流君，你是我的猎物，你是我赢得赌约的奖品…昴流君的生死，都只能属于我一个人…”  
星史郎缓缓收回了自己随时可以冲破昴流心脏的右手，将其覆盖在他的颈上，食指滑过那微微凸起的喉结，摩挲着，再往上，他轻轻抬起昴流的下颌。这张现在看上去总带着几分冷漠的脸，也曾经对自己露出过真挚的神情，但也由自己亲手打破了那亲密的关系。他曾经亲手扭断过昴流的胳膊，他曾经狠狠地将昴流踢翻在地，他曾经用穿着昂贵皮鞋的脚轻蔑地抬起昴流震惊错愕的脸，将昴流呼之欲出的真心践踏在尘埃里。  
“昴流君，哪怕我现在正在伤害你，但我还是毫无感觉…”  
“折断你的手臂，就像随手打破玻璃杯一样毫无感觉…”  
“将你踢倒在地，就像踢开路边的小石子一样毫无感觉…”  
五年前，当星史郎带着残忍的笑容对昴流说出这些话的时候，当他看着昴流哭泣流泪的时候，是否真的像看待玻璃杯和石子一样毫无感觉。  
“真的是毫无感觉么？星史郎桑。”  
星史郎的耳边似乎传来雪华久远的声音，“真的是毫无感觉的话，为什么要说出来呢？”

记忆溯回到十五年前，金泽，樱冢家的祖宅。  
放学回家的星史郎看到母亲樱冢雪华穿着纯白的和服，背对着自己站在落满雪的院子里，院子里种着她最爱的红色山茶花，彼时正不合时宜的绽放。  
“欢迎回家，母亲。”  
雪华转过身，她的衣襟上沾满了鲜红的血迹。  
“我回来了，星史郎桑。”  
“母亲是去工作了吧？” 星史郎疑虑地问了一声。  
雪华微笑着拥抱了自己的儿子，“不必担心，这些血迹是我杀的人的血。我，是不会受伤的。”  
“当然，母亲是唯一的‘樱冢护’，比起暗杀，想必没人是您的对手吧。”  
星史郎温柔地从背后环抱着雪华，“但是，一直站在雪地里还是会感冒的。”  
雪华回身，抬起手轻轻摸了摸星史郎的脸，“星史郎桑，你知道今天的日子吧。今天，是我最后一次作为‘樱冢护’来杀人，同时，也是你第一次杀人的日子哦。今天是星史郎杀了我，成为‘樱冢护’的日子…”  
“我很高兴可以被星史郎杀死。”  
星史郎眨了眨眼睛，表情却没有任何变化。  
“是么？母亲，您想被我杀死么？”  
“嗯，再没有比被自己喜欢的人杀死来的更幸福的事了。”  
“我，最喜欢，星史郎桑。”  
雪华此时的表情只可以用圣洁来形容，仿佛匍匐在上帝脚下的最虔诚的信徒。  
星史郎紧紧握住雪华的手，“我也最喜欢你了，母亲。”  
“不是的哦，星史郎桑，你最喜欢的人不是我。”  
雪华捧起星史郎的脸，似乎是想将他的容貌最后烙印在自己的记忆里。接着，她靠近星史郎的耳朵，轻声呢喃着，“现在，杀了我，星史郎桑。”  
“如你所愿，母亲。”  
星史郎抬起右手，用雪华曾经教授给他但却从未实践过的方式，贯穿了她的心脏。  
一朵朵山茶花飞到了空中，雪华缓缓倒在了洁白的雪地上，从她胸口中汩汩流出的鲜红的血液，在她的身下开出了一朵诡谲而又艳丽的花。  
“从现在起，你就是‘樱塚护’，而下一任樱塚护，就是要杀死星史郎的人。”  
星史郎用沾满鲜血的手轻轻抚摸着雪华苍白的面庞。  
“母亲，我会被谁杀死？”  
“是星史郎最喜欢的人哦。”  
“我是不会喜欢上任何人的，母亲，您应该很清楚吧？我，没有感情，即便是我刚刚杀了你，但我还是毫无感觉。”  
雪华却轻轻摇了摇头，“不会的，星史郎桑，我曾经也认为自己不会喜欢上任何人，但是直到我有了你…”  
“星史郎桑，被自己最喜欢的人杀死，真的非常幸福。”  
“母亲是想让我被人杀死么？”  
“不是的啊，星史郎桑，所有人都会有自己最喜欢的人。”  
“比起被人杀死，如果没有自己最喜欢的人，实在是太寂寞了…我希望星史郎…不要那么寂寞。”  
雪华的双眼渐渐失去光彩，生命不断地从她的身体中流逝。  
“永别了，星史郎桑…”  
星史郎托起雪华的后脑勺，在她冰冷的唇上留下了最后一吻。  
“永别了，母亲。”

星史郎搂着死去的雪华，身后星河变幻。  
十年后，樱花树下，还是同样的姿势，只是他怀里的人变成了穿着式服的北都，从她胸口流出的鲜血将纯白的式服染的艳丽无比。  
“我希望昴流和星酱都能活下去…”  
“为什么要连我也包括在内呢？北都，我杀了你，也伤害了昴流君。”  
“嗯，没错，可我还是不希望你死掉。即便你是个彻头彻尾的杀人凶手，我还是对你很满意。”  
北都微笑着，似乎等待她的不是死亡。而星史郎同样紧紧搂着她，用最温柔的声音对她说话，仿佛自己从来没有杀过她。  
“我想，能杀了你的人只有昴流，而能杀了昴流的人也只有你，所以我就用自己最后的力量下了一道咒语。如果你用杀我的方式去杀昴流的话，那么这个招式就会原原本本的回到你自己身上哦。”  
“为什么呢，北都？为什么要把自己赌上性命的法术告诉我？”  
“因为要是不告诉你的话，这一切就没有意义了啊。”  
北都狡黠地朝星史郎眨了眨眼睛，面带笑容。  
“所以我一定要让你知道，好让你无法用这样的招式去对昴流。”  
“可惜，我不是一个值得你去信任的男人。”  
“我明白的，但是我还是想去相信你。”  
北都抬起手，像曾经的雪华那样轻轻摸了摸星史郎的脸。  
“在这个世界上确实有无法被原谅的罪，但绝对没有无法爱人的人，星酱。”  
这是北都留给星史郎的最后一句话。

“所有人都会有自己最喜欢的人…比起被人杀死，如果没有自己最喜欢的人，实在是太寂寞了…”  
“在这个世界上确实有无法被原谅的罪，但绝对没有无法爱人的人…”  
雪华和北都最后的话在星史郎的心中来回交替，他的内心似乎打开了一道裂缝，而那些从未被正视过的隐秘情愫正顺着裂缝攀援而上，最终一层层地将自己的心脏缠绕包裹起来。  
“我现在不杀昴流，真的只是因为忌惮北都的法术，还是我其实并不想杀死他？”

星史郎摘下眼镜，轻轻捂住自己那只失明的右眼，这是他继承“樱冢护”以来唯一的一次受伤。如果当初使用法术去制止那个失控的母亲，星史郎根本就不会受伤，但是就在那电光火石的一瞬间，他本能地选择了冲上去，用自己的身体挡在昴流的面前保护了他。  
也许那时星史郎就感觉到，昴流对于自己，其实是特别的存在。因此他才会迫不及待地对昴流表露真实身份，与其说是想让昴流死心，倒不如是让自己死心才更加真实。仿佛只要说出自己对昴流毫无感觉的那些话，刻意把昴流看成是路边的树枝石子一样的存在，就不会觉得昴流是特别的，也就不会喜欢上昴流了。  
“星史郎，你究竟是在欺骗昴流，还是在欺骗自己？”  
所以最终，星史郎还是遇到了那个特别的人，那个自己最喜欢的人。

星史郎轻轻握住昴流随意搭在腿上的右手，那曾经阻隔他们肌肤相亲的手套早已在北都死后被昴流自己摘下，而逆五芒星在碰触到烙下标记的主人时，在昴流的手背散发出极淡极淡的银色光芒。即便是在昏迷中，昴流的手依旧非常温暖和柔软，除了大拇指的指腹因为常年累月的搓磨打火机的砂轮，而结起了一层薄薄的茧子，就跟自己的右手一样。  
记忆中的昴流，永远地停留在了十六岁那年。他最终还是剪短了头发，学会了吸烟，穿起了长长的风衣，将单纯美好的岁月时光一起抛在了遥远的过去。  
星史郎从昴流的衣袋里掏出那包Kent香烟，抽出里面剩下最后一支烟。近年来日本的年轻人中似乎很流行这个品牌的香烟，传闻是因为那句“kiss your eyes not your tears”的宣传语，虽然无从考据，但是光凭句话本身就给香烟赋予了浪漫的故事和情怀。星史郎将这支属于昴流的香烟叼在嘴里点燃，这是他自吸烟以来第一次尝试不同的品牌，有些陌生的烟草气息在口腔中弥漫，深深吸入肺中再吐出，最终消散于午夜的风中。  
“昴流君，其实你一直都想杀了我对吧？”  
“我会等你，等你来杀了我…”  
星史郎将手轻覆在昴流的额头，消除了那可能本身也并没有存在于他脑海中的片刻记忆。

再次醒来时，昴流发现自己正躺在霞关站的月台上。  
今天夜里发生的事情仿佛经年般遥远，他碰到了强大的地缚灵还有生灵的怨念。昴流还记得他跟那13个不幸中毒死去而变成地缚灵的人交谈了很久，最后还施法送他们通往极乐。但那之后又发生了什么，自己好像不太记得清了。隐隐约约中是那6000多个伤者的怨念形成了一股庞大的能量在攻击自己，然后呢？好像明明已经到了撑不住的时候了，自己在恍惚间，仿佛是看到了大片的樱花。之后再发生的事情，昴流的大脑里已经是一片空白，好像一觉睡醒，那汇集着众多生灵怨念的黑气自己就那么烟消云散了。  
昴流双手撑着地面站起来，略微检查了一下，感觉自己并没有受伤。他习惯性地将手伸进口袋去拿烟，却发现那里空空如也。明明记得好像还剩了最后一支，怎么却连烟盒都不见了？也许是在打斗中遗失了吧。  
这样的想法并非出于昴流在情感上的迟钝，相反，对比过去，现在的昴流其实是敏感而又警觉的，因为他的记忆深处还残存着关于樱花的印记。他根本不敢去相信刚刚是星史郎出现救了他。五年前，当昴流鼓足勇气去星史郎的病房准备表白的时候，遭遇了自出生以来最大的一次挫折。他被自己喜欢的人背叛，被他虐待自己的身体，其实这些都还好，被折断的手臂终究会痊愈，但最要命的是，星史郎摧残了他所有的自尊。他将昴流的真心践踏在尘埃里，还讽刺说那是跟路边的石子一样不值一提。仿佛昴流一直小心翼翼的在内心慢慢擦拭慢慢打磨出来的珍贵感情，对他来说就像是一个笑话，而埋下那感情种子的始作俑者星史郎，也一直都是做着欺骗自己的表演。  
昴流可以肯定在自己晕过去的前一秒，他确实看到了漫天的樱花，那是星史郎的专属背景。  
“星史郎，刚才那么好的机会，为什么不杀了我？”

“我并不讨厌你，但是我也不爱你，昴流君，在我眼里，你就跟那些所有被我杀了的人，那些樱花的‘祭品’一样，我对你毫无感觉。”  
“即使在过去的一年里我接触到了昴流君纯洁美丽的心灵，但我还是没有任何改变，我不会觉得杀人跟处理一件物品有什么区别。”  
星史郎一挥手，无数的樱花藤蔓从地上升起，紧紧缠绕住昴流的四肢，但他却没有任何的抵挡和反抗，任由樱花束缚着自己。  
“昴流君，你不反击我么？”  
“昴流君，为什么要露出这么悲伤的眼神，你是觉得我背叛了你么？可是在东京这座城市，人与人之间的背叛这种事，本来就随处可见啊。”  
“昴流君，七年前的那个赌约是我赢了，所以我，要杀了你。”  
星史郎紧紧捏着昴流的下颌，强迫他抬起沾染了血污的脸看着自己，那张曾经表情生动的稚嫩的脸，现在浸透着浓烈化不开的悲伤，而那对曾经像绿宝石般闪闪发光的眸子，仿佛已经破碎了，只剩下麻木和空洞。  
“永别了，昴流君…”  
昴流闭上眼睛，他等待着自己的生命被那个人收取。但随即，奶奶派出的式神打破了星史郎的樱花幻境。  
星史郎从眼前消失了，昴流则重重地摔到在了医院的走廊上。他感觉到周围受惊尖叫的人群，还有飞奔而来给他治疗的医生护士，但是他却什么也听不到，什么声音也发不出来。  
“…星史郎…我…喜欢你…”  
始终没有说出口的这句告白，就这样被掩埋在了昴流十六岁那年的心底。

昴流双手插在兜里，缓缓走出了地铁站。他一个人走进东京飘满樱花的深夜，街灯将他的背影拉出长长的痕迹，那背影是如此的孤单寂寥。  
“星史郎，我甚至都不配被你杀死么？”  
“还是说，作为你的猎物，你赌约胜利的奖品，我对你来说，已经没有任何意义了…”  
昴流抬起手，一片花瓣恰好落在了他的手心。那轻柔的触感告诉昴流，这是真实存在的樱花，并非自己内心一直摆脱不了的幻境。  
原来已经到了樱花开放的季节。

五、启示

公元1997年，12月31日。  
美国，纽约。  
星史郎站在纽约大都会美术馆中，面前正是埃尔·格列柯的油画The Vision of Saint John（揭开启示录的第五封印），这幅画曾经是画家为托莱多的施洗者圣约翰医院教堂所绘制的祭坛装饰画的一部分，描绘了圣约翰《启示录》第六章的情节：圣约翰退隐到希腊的拔摩岛上，想看见世界末日迫近的景象，这是看到神圣启示的天堂与地狱时，所纪录下的图像。  
画面左侧双膝跪地的瘦高男人便是施洗者圣约翰，圣约翰跪在地面上，双臂向天国伸展开来，他仰视着天庭，高举双手，向上帝呼吁，急切地盼望着公义的及早到来。画面的右侧是三名裸体的殉道者，一个飞翔着的天使正把一件白色长袍递给其中一个男子。圣约翰左侧画面居中的位置，黄色帷幕前还有四名殉道者，两男两女，似乎正在用帷幕遮盖身体。整个画面的顶部被截掉了，据研究者称很可能是《启示录》中所描述的天庭里的宝座，由二十四位身穿白衣、头戴金冠冕的长老围着，而宝座右手的书卷中写着字，被七个封印封严了。

“樱冢先生，好久不见”，药师寺雪奈走到星史郎身旁。  
星史郎并没有转过头，而是依旧认真地盯着自己面前的油画，“药师寺小姐，抱歉在新年假期还让您特意来美国一趟。”  
“您多虑了，樱冢先生，我很愿意来这里见您。”  
雪奈从手袋里掏出一包Mild Seven递给星史郎，“樱冢先生来美国的这段时间，不知是否会想念日本的香烟？”  
星史郎接过香烟放入西服内侧的衣袋，“前不久我追查到最后一名在逃的灵力者，虽然已经在冲绳被清理了，但在过程中我发现一些事情，当初制造东京地铁沙林毒气事件的奥姆真理教背后，似乎与政府有关。”  
雪奈听到这里大为震惊，她转过头盯着星史郎，半天才说出一句话来。  
“樱冢先生，不知您是否还记得麻原彰晃？当年制造了东京地铁沙林毒气事件的奥姆真理教主教，虽然他在1995年5月就被警方逮捕，但时至今日都还没有被宣判罪行。因为从被捕起，麻原彰晃就一直表示是政府中的人在暗地里扶持这个组织，如果事情真的和他所说一样，对公众来说将会是一个巨大的丑闻。而他过去两年来一直以这个作为要挟的筹码跟警方谈判，因此警视厅也无从了解到底是政府里的什么人在支持。”  
“原本大家都对麻原彰晃的供词将信将疑，因为从情感上，大家并不愿相信和邪教勾结在一起害了普通民众的居然是政府的人。但是如今看来，麻原彰晃所说很有可能就是真的了。”  
“药师寺小姐，在事情还没有追查的水落石出之前，谁也不好说这背后究竟是整个内阁的决定还是其中某些人的私自行为。不过我想，即便我现在告诉你这样的线索，你也无法确定是否将其报告给你的上级吧？毕竟你也不清楚都厅里到底有哪些人牵涉其中。”  
“没错，我现在似乎明白过来为什么当初内阁委托您一旦追查到灵力者就要立刻抹杀了。毕竟这些人对真正的背后主使者来说，多活一天他们的危险便多一分…这样一来，幸亏我还是来了纽约…”  
“因为很有可能，这就是我跟樱冢先生最后一次见面的机会了。”

星史郎终于转过头看向雪奈，他摘下眼镜，右眼像蒙尘的玻璃珠一样带着惨淡的灰白。  
“我并不是有意要打探你们政府的秘密，毕竟我只是负责杀人的‘樱冢护’，类似调查真相这样的工作我可是一点兴趣都没有。只是在我出手要杀死那个邪教分子的时候，有人出手抵挡了一下，她告诉我她的名字叫庚。”  
听到庚的名字，药师寺雪奈不禁用手捂住自己的嘴巴才不至于发出尖叫。雪奈一直以来都表现的冷静优雅，鲜少有这样失态的时候。  
“我知道这个人，她是国会议事堂的秘书，但是保密级别很高，接触到的也都是内阁的高层人物。这一切都是她在背后捣鬼的么？还是说她其实也只是代表了更高层的意志？”  
“药师寺小姐，我并不关心是谁在背后主使。我只是将信息传递给您。”  
星史郎掏出手帕轻轻擦拭镜片，再将眼镜重新架回到鼻梁上。  
“没错，您毕竟只是负责杀人的‘樱冢护’。按理来说，只要杀了最后一名奥姆真理教的灵力者，这次的委托任务就算结束了。”  
雪奈冲星史郎冷笑了一下，说话的语气也变得严肃起来。  
“不过没想到，樱冢先生还真是个心口不一的男人呢。”  
“虽然您嘴上说着自己只负责杀人，但您还是将奥姆真理教受内阁指使的消息传递给我。至于为什么告诉我这个消息，您是否希望都厅就此事展开调查呢？不知您是否还记得我们曾经在帝国饭店谈论过关于1999世界末日的流言？您口口声声的说自己一点也不关心世界末日的事情，您是真的不关心么？否则为什么要一直盯着面前的这幅画呢？我想总不至于是因为这幅画的艺术价值太高，让您流连忘返吧。”  
“看来我刚刚欣赏这幅画的时间确实是长了点。一直站着说话太累了，我能否邀请药师寺小姐一起去喝杯咖啡？”

大都会美术馆的咖啡厅内，侍者为星史郎和雪奈端上咖啡和甜点。星史郎除了一如既往的选择高糖量的摩卡咖啡外，还外加了一个巧克力甜甜圈。  
“药师寺小姐，您是否了解圣经启示录中关于七个封印的记载？”  
雪奈用手指揉揉眉心，似乎在斟酌用词。  
“我只在上大学的时候草草读过圣经故事，但并没有什么深究，映像里七个封印应该说的是类似于战争，杀戮，金钱，瘟疫，饥荒，地震这些关于‘死亡’和‘献祭’的内容吧？”  
星史郎微微笑了一下，“您说的不错，这是现行的《圣经》版本里的记载，但是我想跟您说一个不太相同的故事。”  
“在西元前，巴勒斯坦地区曾出现过一个被称之为‘艾赛尼派’（Essenes）的教派，据说《死海古卷》记录的便是艾赛尼派的踪迹。大多数研究者认为艾赛尼派是古犹太教的一支，恪守古老的摩西律法，但也有人认为在耶稣传法后，艾赛尼派的信徒接受了耶稣的教导并成为其信徒。艾赛尼派也记载了启示录中七个封印的故事，我曾有幸在梵蒂冈图书馆里见过原始的手稿，虽然与现行的《圣经》中的记载不尽相同，但是我却更偏爱艾赛尼派的版本。”  
“我打开第一个封印，看见空气天使，在她唇间吹出生命之气，给人以智能之风。人吸入了那气，但当他呼出时，天空变成黑色，甜蜜的空气变得污秽发臭，邪恶的黑云低低地笼罩大地。我在羞惭之中转过了脸。  
我打开第二个封印，看见活水天使，在她唇间流出生命之水，给人以爱的海洋。人進入那洁净明亮的水，但当接触那水时，清彻的河流变成黑色，像水晶般晶莹的水变得又黏又浊，水中的游鱼在污黑的水中躺卧，所有生物都因口渴而死。我在羞惭之中转过了脸。  
我打开第三个封印，看见阳光天使，在她唇间流出了生命之光，给人以火之力量。太阳的力量進入了人的心，他取去那力量，却造出一个虚假的太阳，然后他散布那毁灭之火，燃烧森林，使翠绿的幽谷变成一片荒芜，只遗下他兄弟们烧焦的骸骨。我在羞惭之中转过了脸。  
我打开第四个封印，看见喜乐天使，在她唇间流出了生命的音乐，给人以和平之歌。那平安和喜乐像音乐一样，流经人的灵魂。但人只爱听那伤心不快、杂乱无章的噪音，他提起利剑，砍断和平使者的手，他还再次提起利剑，砍断歌者的头。我在羞惭之中转过了脸。  
我打开第五个封印，看见生命天使，在她唇间流出神与人之间的神圣联盟，给人以创造的礼物。但人却以铁制造了像毒蛇一样的镰刀，他所收割的是饥饿和死亡。我在羞惭之中转过了脸。  
我打开第六个封印，看见大地天使，在她唇间流出永恒生命的河流，给人以永恒的秘密，叫他张开双眼，颂赞无穷海洋中生命之树的神秘。但人将手盖住自己的眼睛，说并没有永恒。我在羞愧之中转过了脸。  
我打开第七个封印，看见地母天使，她从天父的宝座带来燃烧光芒的讯息。这个讯息只传给那些行走于天地之间的人的耳朵。天使在人耳边轻说这讯息，但人却听不见。可是这一次我没有在羞惭之中转过了脸。我把手伸向天使的双翼，然后向着天上说：告诉我那讯息，这样我便能吃那永恒海洋中，生命树上的果实。”  
星史郎端起咖啡喝了一口，“药师寺小姐，您对这个启示录的故事有什么感想？”  
“这，我感觉这仿佛是在预示着当今的人类，人类的发展过于迅速，导致我们地球原本的生态平衡被打破，人类污染了大气和水源，人类的机器制造了轰鸣的噪音，人类为了利益发动战争，制造了一切的灾祸和死亡。而且人类，非常贪婪。记录这些文字的应该也是人类吧，但是最终人类还妄想获得永恒。”  
“哦？我没想到之前跟我讨论日本的灾祸时，悲天悯人的药师寺小姐竟然会有这样的感想。”  
“樱冢先生，作为人类，我自然是爱自己的同胞，并不希望他们平白无故的遭受灾祸死去。但同时我也是一个环保主义者，面对如今越来越严重的生态环境问题，我对地球环境遭受的破坏感到非常难过。人类对环境的过度开采，不异于自掘坟墓。”  
“那么药师寺小姐就接着听下面的故事吧。”

“那天使带着巨大的忧伤看着我，天上一片静默。我听见一个声音，像号角一样，对我说：人啊，你可愿意看你犯下的罪恶，你如何把脸背离神的宝座，如何不好好利用地母七位天使，天父七位天使的礼物？  
我感到一阵剧痛，我内里感到那些盲目的灵魂，他们只看见自己肉体的欲望。我看见七位天使站在神的面前，手里拿着号角。另一位天使站在祭坛前，祭坛上有一香炉，天使手里有许多线香，并将这些线香，连同列位天使的祷告，献在宝座前的金色祭坛上。那线香的烟，将从天使的手，上升到神的面前。那天使拿着香炉，使它充满了祭坛的火，把它埋在地上，然后出现了巨声与雷响，闪电与地震。七位拿着号角的天使，准备吹号。  
第一位天使吹响了号角，随之而来的是欢呼和混着血的火，然后降下地上，绿色的森林和树木纷纷燃烧，所有绿草都化为灰烬。  
然后第二位天使吹响了号角，就好象有一座大山着了火，降下海面上，地上涌出鲜血，好象蒸气一样。  
然后第四位天使吹响了号角，随即便出现大地震，太阳黑得像包头的黑布一样，月亮则像鲜血般殷红。  
然后第五位天使吹响了号角，随即天上的新宿堕下地上，像无花果树落下不合时的果子，并且在强风中摇晃。  
然后第六位天使吹响了号角，随即天空消失，像画卷被卷了起来。整个地上没有一棵树，没有花，也没有一叶草。我站立在地上，双脚陷于泥中，感到松软和混着血的污浊，极目所见，整个地上一片静默。  
然后第七位天使吹响了号角，我看见大能者从天降下，以云朵为衣服，他头上围绕着彩虹，他的脸像在太阳之中一样，他的脚像火柱，他手中拿着一本打开了的书。他右脚踏在海里，左脚踏在地上，他以听起来很奇妙的声音大声说：人啊，你愿意这些所见都成为过去么？我回答说：啊！神圣者，你知道的，如果这些可怕的事情不成为过去，我是愿意作任何事的。  
然后他说：人制造了这些毁灭的力量，他以自己的思维制造了这一切，他把脸背向天父与地母的天使，造成自己的毁灭。”  
星史郎不急不慢地念完艾赛尼派启示录中关于七封印的故事，然后拿起面前的甜甜圈咬了一口，随即露出充满幸福感的神情。  
“真可怕啊，樱冢先生，天使吹响的号角，简直仿佛是末日审判一般呢。所以您的意思是，神一早便预示着人类最后自取灭亡，所谓世界末日也是人类自己一手造成的么？”  
“无论药师寺小姐想怎样理解都可以，毕竟我确实不关心什么世界末日，无论这个世界将要变成什么样都与我无关。”  
“所有人，包括这个世界，在我的眼里都是一样的，那就是一样的没有任何意义。我对人类是否灭亡，地球是否毁灭都没有任何感觉。我想，只要我还活着一天，便会履行‘樱冢护’的职责去履行义务，但这也并非是出自于自己的什么道德心或是责任感，我甚至觉得自己存不存在于这个世界上都没有意义。我可以杀死这世界上的任何一个人，也并非我喜欢杀戮，而是‘樱冢护’与生俱来的能力和命运，但这样的安排又让我觉得非常无聊。因此我挥霍金钱，吃穿用度无一不选用最好的东西，也不是出自我真心喜欢奢华享受，而是仅有如此才让我感觉到我是一具活着的生命。”

雪奈放下手中的咖啡，从手袋里拿出一个精致的烟盒，随即抽出一支香烟夹在手上。  
“樱冢先生，自从认识了您之后，我便也开始吸Mild Seven这个牌子的香烟。”  
星史郎用自己的打火机打着了火递过去，雪奈低头凑近那火苗，深吸了一口。  
“不知您是否意识到，作为‘樱冢护’接受政府委托以来，您的联络人里就没有活超过五年的。我想应该是随着跟你接触的越来越多，那些本不该我们这些普通人知道的秘密也变得越来越多，终于有一天便会因为一些特殊的事情爆发。像这次，我本不该知道政府内有人暗中扶持邪教，更不应该知道那个有关的人的名字。”  
“但是我并不因此后悔或者恼怒，说实话，比起普通又平淡的过完这一生，我觉得能在自己最美好的年华遇见樱冢先生，真的非常幸运。”  
“药师寺小姐，任何人终将都要面对死亡，即便是‘樱冢护’也不例外。但至少在过去的五年，时光从没有在您的身上显示出它的无情。”  
“是么？樱冢先生您真是非常会说话。但是就算时光在我这里并不无情，您在我眼里却是既温柔体贴又冷酷无情…”  
“可是我偏偏，非常喜欢这样的樱冢先生。”  
雪奈叹了口气，按灭手中的香烟，“今天是1997年的最后一天，明天便是新年了，我们似乎不该再讨论诸如死亡或者毁灭这样沉重的话题^”  
“如果可以的话，樱冢先生，我能邀请您和我约会么？”  
雪奈重新笑了起来，星史郎在她那里见过各式各样的笑容，但多半是假笑或是冷笑，他从没有在雪奈的脸上见过这样真诚的笑容，不禁眨了眨眼睛。  
“没有男人能够拒绝像药师寺小姐这样美丽高雅的女士的约会邀请”，星史郎低头看了一眼手腕上的名贵金表，“快到晚餐时间了，恰好我已经预约了一间不错的餐厅，我们现在便过去吧。”  
说罢，星史郎站起身，朝雪奈伸出自己的右臂，雪奈毫不客气的直接挽了上去。

两人相伴着走出大都会美术馆的大门。  
虽然此时正值严冬，纽约低垂的夕阳却将整个天空渲染成淡淡的金色和粉色，竟也显示出一丝温暖的感觉。美术馆大门外是长长的阶梯，三三两两的年轻人坐在台阶上边聊天边喝咖啡，气氛热烈。还有一些贪吃的鸽子穿梭在台阶各处，捡食从人们手边漏下的零食。无论怎么看，眼前的场景都是一幅温馨而又平静的黄昏图景，很难让人联想起刚刚星史郎和雪奈谈论的启示录里末日到来的景象。  
“砰！”  
随着突然的一声枪响，台阶上所有的鸽子都受惊般扑棱着翅膀飞到了空中，发出一片凌乱的叫声，羽毛簌簌的飘落了一地。  
雪奈的身子向后倒去，星史郎连忙扶住她，但是已经来不及了。雪奈双眼圆睁，眉心正中出现了一个枪眼，此时正汩汩地流出鲜红的血，很快便沾湿了星史郎西服的袖口。人群惊惶地围了上来。  
药师寺雪奈，在1997年的最后一天被狙击手暗杀在纽约大都会美术馆的门口，死时离自己的36岁生日仅剩下两个月。

东京，千代田区，国会议事堂的地下。  
睡梦中的庚被一阵急促的电话铃声吵醒，她身旁睡着的一个英俊的金发男人也迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。庚快步走到桌边接起电话，片刻后，电话挂断，金发男人也已经起来，替庚披上晨衣防止她着凉。  
“是美国打来的电话么？” 男人问到。  
“是的，碍事的已经解决了。”  
“哎呀，真是可惜了，是叫药师寺雪奈吧，我曾经在都厅办事时见过她，长得非常漂亮，人也很聪明干练…可惜啊，年纪轻轻就死了。”  
“游人，你一定要刚从我的床上起来就去夸奖另一个女人么？”  
庚眯起眼睛，用手轻轻抚摸着金发男人的脸，语气却是冰冷又危险。  
名叫游人的金发男人反握住庚的手，拉到自己的唇边，轻轻吻了一下。  
“庚，你是在吃醋么？真可爱啊，不过我欣赏女人，向来和我们的立场无关。”  
突然，房间里的灯光全部暗了下去，四周响起了诡异的音乐声，无数樱花从天花板上不断飘落。  
“樱冢护！”  
庚和游人同时意识到这是“樱冢护”对他们制造的幻术，紧接着，四周的黑暗向他们压迫过来，仿佛拥有了实体一样，空气也变得凝滞厚重。  
游人向桌上的茶壶挑了一下手指，那茶壶立刻四分五裂，但壶里的水并没有洒出来，而是化成了一条龙的形状冲向包围他们的黑暗实体，瞬间就将其击穿了一条缝隙，一丝灯光透了进来。可是也就一眨眼的功夫，刚刚破裂的缝隙便又开始粘合，更加迅速地压向他们。他将水拢成了一个球形包裹住庚和自己，防止被黑暗压扁。  
在紧张的对峙中，包裹他们的水球突然炸裂开来，水滴全部都变成了樱花的花瓣。  
“樱冢护，我不是你的对手！”  
游人举起双手放弃了抵抗，樱花向暴雨一样洒向他们，落到身上的却是刚刚茶壶里的水滴。  
“樱冢星史郎，你出来吧，我们谈谈。” 庚对着那密不透风的黑暗喊道。

慢慢的，房间重新被灯光照亮，庚和游人看到星史郎穿着一身全黑的西服，戴着墨镜，表情似笑非笑地坐在桌边。星史郎并不看他们，而是从怀中取出一支香烟点燃，自顾自地吸着。  
“樱冢先生，我们又见面了”，庚走了过去，站在星史郎的面前，“我自认为好像并没有哪里曾得罪过樱冢先生，您何必一出手就对我们这样致命的攻击？”  
星史郎并不理会庚，他指着金发男人问到，“你是可以操控水的灵力者？”  
男人笑眯眯地走上前去，冲星史郎微微行了个礼，“樱冢先生，自我介绍一下，我叫麒饲游人，只是一名普通的户籍科公务员。我刚刚确实操纵了一下茶壶里的水，但也仅仅是为了自保。樱冢先生您的能力太过于强大，我在您的进攻面前没有反抗的余地。”  
“不要做没有营养的寒暄了”，庚对星史郎说，“您总不至于是来为药师寺雪奈报仇的吧？”  
星史郎摘下墨镜看着庚，缓缓开口，“我确实不是为药师寺小姐报仇而来，但并不表示有人可以在我的背后做这些讨厌的小动作。”  
“庚，你勾结奥姆真理教的事情跟我无关，我之前在冲绳杀的那个人，也只是在完成‘樱冢护’的本职工作而已。但你却当着我的面杀了我的联系人，是你自己越界了。”  
“既然你觉得什么都无所谓的话，我杀了谁又有什么关系呢？要我说，其实如果你什么都不说的话，药师寺雪奈也不用死，你偏偏要充当什么正义使者跟她说奥姆真理教和政府有勾结，你是希望她让都厅去调查吧？”  
“我说了，我只是在尽到我本职的工作义务，我将线索告诉她，至于她汇不汇报这件事，或者都厅查不查，那都不是我所能决定的。”  
“但我很好奇，庚，你为什么会害怕别人知道这件事呢？你也是灵力者，而你既然敢做这一切，总该是做足了万全的准备吧？”  
庚却突然笑了，“樱冢先生，我目前不想让别人知道，正是因为我还没有做好万全的准备。”

趁着两人刚才说话的空隙，麒饲游人已经重新烧了一壶水泡好红茶，端到了桌子旁边。他倒了一杯茶递给星史郎，“樱冢先生，刚刚失礼打碎了茶壶，特意重新泡了茶，请您原谅。”  
庚也端过游人递给她的茶杯浅浅喝了一口，换上了一副温和的语气对星史郎说，“樱冢先生，不如您跟我合作怎么样？”  
“哦，庚小姐想要怎么样的合作？”  
“樱冢先生，我一直有一个计划，那就是毁灭日本。您别看我自己虽然是内阁秘书，但是我讨厌日本，非常非常讨厌。因为我的亲生姐姐丁姬，她具有‘梦见’的能力，从显现出来这样的实力开始，她便被禁锢在国会议事堂的地下，为日本的政治家们占卜，推测日本的未来。但是作为‘梦见’其实是非常痛苦的一件事，因为在梦中预见未来会消耗太大的生命力，现实中的她不能看，不能听，不能说也不能动，就像一具人偶一样被困在方寸之间，甚至只能通过阵法去维持生命，靠心灵交流和别人沟通。她常常因为看到即将发生的事情但又无力改变命运而陷入深深的痛苦和自责中，我不希望我的姐姐像这样的活着，她不该被任何人利用，连像一个普通人那样活着的自由都没有。”  
“我们的家族，我的姐姐，生来就被身为‘梦见’的命运束缚着，她牺牲了自己作为人的种种一切，只是为了窥见国家的未来而活着。可是你看看，内阁的政客这些年都干了什么好事？自战后以来，日本发展的节奏太快导致整个社会都在不断崩坏，虚假的金钱繁荣，人心却充满着冷漠和背叛，政客们都是一副虚伪的嘴脸，表面上说着为了日本社会谋求福祉，事实上却是他们自己赚的盆满钵满。经济泡沫破灭后，上层人士的生计完全不受影响，而民众却因此破产，过着生不如死的生活。这就是姐姐牺牲了自己的一切换来的么？简直是太可笑了。”  
“但是很可惜我自己既不像姐姐这样拥有‘梦见’的能力，也没有可以近身对抗攻击的灵力，仅凭自己的力量我没有办法将姐姐从内阁的禁锢中解救出来。因此我从一开始进入内阁工作，便通过私下翻查各种保密资料，了解到在日本的灵力者，我暗中联系那些危险分子对日本社会进行破坏。但是这样的动作实在是太慢了，而且小打小闹根本不能造成什么根本性的灾害，就像这次这样，我支持的人暗中操纵民众信徒，制造毒气事件，但是政府很快便又重建了秩序。我想，只有彻底的毁灭日本，才能真正将姐姐从命运的束缚中解脱出来。”  
“但与此同时，我的姐姐丁姬却在梦中窥见了世界的‘未来’，有大能力者曾预言，世纪交替的时候，会有七名强大的‘天使’出现组成‘地龙’，去审判咎由自取的人类，替地球恢复原本的自然秩序，不过同时也会有七名‘封印’组成‘天龙’，去保护这个现有的世界。但是，这个世界的‘未来’究竟如何，却还是要看局中人自己的选择。”  
“我要召集名七名强大的灵力者‘天使’组成‘地龙’，目的就是破坏守卫东京的结界，毁灭现在这个溃烂的世界，改变姐姐的命运。樱冢先生，既然您一直都表示无论这个世界变成什么样都和您无关，那为何不加入‘地龙’，来毁灭现在这个世界？”  
星史郎默默喝了一口不加任何东西的红茶，觉得太涩口了，他问游人，“麒饲先生，你有奶精或者糖么？”  
“哎呀，真是非常抱歉，因为庚小姐从不吃甜食，所以这里没有配备这些东西。”  
“没有就算了”，星史郎放下手中的茶杯，“庚，我可以加入‘地龙’，但我并不会听命于你或是任何人。必要的时候，我也许会破坏结界，但是我首先还是会完成自己‘樱冢护’的工作。”  
星史郎的话音刚落，庚和游人就看到他的身体渐渐化作樱花的形态，随即消散在灯光昏暗的房间里。

“刚刚这是…”，游人瞠目结舌。  
“我们刚才应该一直处于‘樱冢护’的幻境中，那形态不过是樱冢护的一个化身罢了。”  
庚感到惊魂未定，虽然刚刚故作镇定的和星史郎高谈阔论，但是如果星史郎想出手杀死她，她和游人则没有任何抵抗的余地。  
“那个男人，樱冢护，他的能力真的强大到可怕。”  
“据说，从来没有活着的人见过‘樱冢护’，因为只要是识破了‘樱冢护’身份的人，都会被他杀死，简直就像是死神一样的存在。” 游人不禁端起茶杯喝了，他需要一口滚烫的热茶来抚平心中的震撼，“他刚刚没有杀死我们，是因为他决定成为‘地龙’了么？”  
“我也无法猜透‘樱冢护’的想法，不过只要他不是站在我们的对立面，对我们来说就已经是万幸了。”  
“现在有‘樱冢护’加入‘地龙’的阵营，庚小姐距离目标实现应该更快了吧？但是你别忘了，预言中还有‘神威’的存在。”  
“神威…”，庚伸手按了按自己的太阳穴，“预言中的‘神威’可是有两个，我们也有自己的‘神威’，狩猎神之威严的人。”  
“不管怎样，我一定要想办法让这个世界毁灭。”  
庚抬起头，看向虚空的天花板。  
庚的亲生姐姐丁姬，此刻在阵法中感受到一股强烈的毁灭气息。她痛苦地睁开眼睛，可却是什么也看不见。

六、漩涡

公元1999年，4月1日。  
东京，池袋，阳光国际大厦。  
早晨九点半，阳光国际水族馆刚一开始营业，昴流就走进了这里。因为是工作日的缘故，水族馆中一个游客也没有。昴流独自一人静静地站在企鹅馆外面，上半身趴在栏杆上，看着玻璃墙内在人工冰山上惬意漫步的麦哲伦企鹅。  
九年前，昴流和星史郎曾经在阳光国际水族馆约会过。他们约在下午两点见面，昴流刚刚结束工作就急匆匆赶往水族馆，那时他想要快点见到星史郎的心情是那么的急迫，一路上甚至冒冒失失地撞到了好几个行人。  
那天对昴流来说很特殊，因为星史郎和他在阳光大厦用电脑算命合八字，简单点来说就是“电脑速配”。星史郎告诉昴流，自己的生日是“四月一日”，不过后来才知道，那是星史郎编造的谎话，他的生日根本就不是“四月一日”，出生地也不是东京。但是当时昴流也骗了星史郎，虽然他说的生日是真的，可是出生地也是谎报了。对于阴阳师而言，不可以将自己的真实生日和出生地告诉别人，因为这样无异于将自己的弱点全部暴露，从小奶奶就这样教育昴流。但是当时脱口而出的一瞬间，昴流还是下意识地说出了自己的真实生日。  
后来那张电脑速配打印出来的结果，就一直被姐姐北都贴在星史郎的“樱冢宠物医院”的留言板上。虽然占卜的结果显示两人并不太相配，北都却对他们的关系一直保持一种迷之信心。

“今天是四月一日啊，星史郎，你虚假的生日。”  
昴流心里默默地想，他总是会不自觉地就想起过去的星史郎。他们曾经朝夕相处的一年时光，记忆是那样的真实又深刻，深刻到昴流的骨血和回忆已经完完全全地被星史郎占据。  
自从九年前与星史郎分来，昴流便再也没有来过阳光国际大厦，更没有再看过一次企鹅。  
昴流一个人在企鹅馆外驻足良久，小时候他就非常喜欢企鹅。家族的长辈从东京买来的企鹅画册，昴流几乎可以倒背如流，看电视的时候也能迅速地分辨出不同企鹅的种类和特性。  
“昴流真的很喜欢企鹅呢，说不定以后的式神也是企鹅的样子。”  
记忆中奶奶总爱拿自己喜欢企鹅这一点来开玩笑。  
“哎呀，企鹅看上去很笨拙啊，走路摇摇晃晃的，一点也不威风呢。式神当然还是要灵活威风一点的动物比较好吧，难不成以后昴流要派出走路慢吞吞的企鹅去追踪别人嘛！”  
北都从小就喜欢笑话昴流对企鹅的偏好，不过确实，想象一下如果式神是企鹅的话，恐怕还没有自己亲自去追踪更快吧。  
昴流看着面前摇摇晃晃的企鹅，想起北都的话，不禁轻轻笑了一下。  
九年了，终于在想到北都的时候，昴流还能记起他们曾经欢乐的时光，还可以想到北都灿烂的笑脸，昴流还可以微笑。

离开水族馆以后，昴流走进附近的便利店，他随便拿起一个饭团打算充当午饭。  
昴流将饭团摆在柜台上，又伸手拿了一个一次性打火机。  
“先生，麻烦您再给我一包香烟，品牌随意。” 昴流对收银小哥说到。  
还没有到中午白领下班的时间，便利店里一个客人也没有，穷极无聊打起了瞌睡的收银小哥猛地抬起头，就看到眼前站着一个漂亮到有些模糊了性别的年轻男人。他有着极其少见的绿色眼眸，就像最幽深的祖母绿一样带着魅惑的光彩，但他的眼神却是过分忧郁的，好像世间的快乐都已经远离了自己。小哥不禁看呆了。  
“您，您刚才说什么？”  
“麻烦您再给我一包香烟，品牌随意。” 昴流重复刚才的对话。  
收银小哥拉开身后的推拉柜门，从里面取出一盒白色包装的香烟，“Premier Pianissimo 可以么？环保型香烟，减少了测流烟雾，避免对大气和周围人群健康的伤害。”  
“好的，多谢了。”  
“一共800日元。”  
昴流从口袋里掏出硬币放在收银小哥递给他的托盘中，后者则一直呆呆地盯着他寂寥的背影推门离开。  
“哎，真是个漂亮的人啊，可惜这样不开心的样子。”  
小哥叹了口气，将目光转向店外，外面是一片灿烂的春日阳光。

昴流回到自己位于新宿的公寓，自动录音功能的电话机在拉着窗帘的幽暗房间内不停地闪烁着红灯。  
昴流拉开窗帘，靠在窗边点上一支烟，空气中细细的尘埃在阳光里上下飞舞，昴流闭起了眼睛，按下录音开关。  
“...嘻嘻嘻...您好，这里是皇昴流在东京的家，我们现在有事不在家哦，请在‘哔’声响后留言...”  
电话里永远保存了北都十六岁时清脆又愉快的声音，九年来从没有被时光抛弃。  
“昴流...”，电话中传来奶奶的声音。  
“昴流，高野山星见大师的徒弟昨天给我打电话了，他拜托我务必联系到你，因为...”，奶奶的声音停住了，喘气声逐渐增大，似乎接下来的话非常难以启齿。  
“因为，樱塚护现身了…听说在不久前，樱塚护用幻境攻击了已经集结在国会议事堂的‘天龙’和神威那孩子，樱塚护现在是‘地龙’的一员。”  
“昴流，对不起，奶奶当年没有保护好你和北都，现在更没有办法保护你了。孩子，你作为‘天龙’的命运是自出生起便注定好的，现在又要和身为‘地龙’的樱塚护进行一场关系到世界未来命运的战争...”  
“昴流，对不起...”，奶奶哽咽着的声音终于哭了出来，“看来你和‘樱塚护’之间的宿怨尚未了结，孩子，你可能又要受苦了...”  
“哔——”  
在一片忙音中，奶奶的电话挂断了。昴流直接将燃烧了一半的香烟狠狠攥住，任凭高温的烟头烫伤了手掌也毫无波澜。  
“星史郎，九年了，你终于要在我面前现身了...”  
“这次，就让我了结我的心愿吧。”  
昴流从怀中掏出一张咒符夹在指尖，随即抛向窗外，咒符化作一只白色的寒鸦扑扇着翅膀向远处飞去。那是昴流派出了自己的式神去追踪星史郎的踪迹。  
公寓楼下，物业种植了两列整齐的樱花树，此时正开出烟霞般如梦似幻的粉色花朵。

星史郎将自己的凌志轿车停在中野太阳广场的地下停车场时，车载广播里正放着交通台“每日星座占卜”节目。  
“大家好呀，我是你们的朋友幸运星姐姐，又到了大家最喜爱的‘每日星座占卜’节目哦...”  
DJ活力的嗓音通过电波传到星史郎的耳朵里，竟神奇般的让他有种在听北都说话的感觉。说起来，曾经的北都就非常喜欢收听这个节目，几乎每天都不落下。没想到九年过去了，当初收听节目的人都已经不复存在，节目却一如既往的保留了下来。  
“...今天是1999年4月1日，是个很神奇的日子呢。在日本有个姓氏就是‘四月一日’嘛，写作‘四月一日’却读作‘わたぬきwatanuki’，真的是非常奇怪呢。不过这里面其实是有典故哦，四月一日也就是农历四月初一，天气开始回春返暖，以前的人会在这时把衣服里的棉花抽出来变成夏装，所以就有了写成四月一日，却读成‘watanuki（绵贯）’的怪姓...”  
“哎呀哎呀，一不小心就说了一些奇怪的话了，我们还是说回到星座吧。今天过生日的朋友是牡羊座哦，哇，这似乎是一个非常厉害的星座呢。4月1日出生的人通常是正直、自律、为他人设想且勤奋的人。当还是小孩子的时候，他们对于日常生活，就已经开始显现出负责认真的态度，并且承担起别的孩子视为负担的责任。长大之后，他们绝对是让亲朋好友赞口不绝、可以仰仗的人物。本日出生的人，一般来说，都具有一颗温柔体贴的心，以及浓厚的爱情。牡羊座出生的人，性格本来就很浪漫，尤其是今天出生的人，可以说是最能够发挥牡羊座这种浪漫的性格。虽然具有强烈的独立心，不过如果缺乏爱及浪漫的情调，便无法得到满足…”  
“…下面是每日星座运势啦，在今天呢，水象星座的朋友就要特别注意啦，尤其是天蝎座和双鱼座的朋友，出门时一定要小心再小心，因为很可能会碰到你们的仇家哦。哎呀，听上去真的很吓人呢，那幸运星姐姐就帮你们祈祷啦，希望你们今天碰到的都是情人哦，嘻嘻。”  
“好啦，今天的节目就到这里啦，拜尼...”  
星史郎关掉收音机，轻轻带上了车门。  
“真可笑，我为什么要听这么无聊的节目”，他一边向电梯走去，一边点起一支香烟。  
“我的生日，又不是真的是‘四月一日’。”

“叮咚——叮咚——”  
中野太阳广场酒店23层的走廊上，一身黑衣戴着墨镜的星史郎正在按一间套房门口的门铃。  
过了好一会，才听到脚步声向门口走来，接着脚步声停住了，门内传来一个男人低沉的声音，“是谁？有什么事情么？”  
星史郎摘下墨镜放在西服口袋里，“酒店升级客房服务，为您送上入住礼品香槟一瓶。”  
男人通过门上的猫眼看到一名身材高大的西装男子，双手捧着一瓶香槟对自己微笑。  
“这样啊，那你进来吧…”，男人将信将疑地打开房门。  
“您是浅野小五郎先生么？” 星史郎随手关上门，再次确认对面的身份。  
男人点了点头，但是随即，就发现自己的心脏处传来一阵剧痛。  
星史郎一掌洞穿了那个名叫浅野小五郎的男人左胸，他的鲜血喷射到了房间的各处。  
此时浅野还没有彻底死亡，他痛苦地倒在地上挣扎着，口中不断地泛出血沫，瞪大了眼睛不解地望着星史郎。  
“你没必要用这样的眼神看着我，我也只是接受委托办事而已”，星史郎弯下腰，在浅野的衬衫上蹭掉手上的血迹，接着从衣袋里掏出香烟点上。  
“反正你马上就要死了，我就告诉你真相吧。你所经营的浅野信托基金因为涉及到对去年刚成立的新民主党的利益输送，影响到了目前自民党内阁的政局稳定。内阁委托我杀了你，也是对新民主党的一个警示。”  
浅野小五郎终于不再挣扎，睁着眼睛咽下了最后一口气。  
星史郎在被溅满血污的房间里平静地抽完手中的香烟。即使马上整栋大楼都将被摧毁，他也依旧找来房间里的烟灰缸，将烟蒂按灭在里面。  
接下来，星史郎重新戴上墨镜，从怀中掏出一叠写满咒语的符纸，双手轻轻一挥，符纸就印在了房间的四面墙上。当墙上的血污在接触到符纸的那一刻，整个墙面都发出了刺眼的亮光，脚下的楼板也剧烈地震动了起来。这强烈的震动感以这间客房为中心，很快便蔓延到了整座中野太阳广场。楼里的人们惊慌失措的跑了出来，眼睁睁看着大厦不停地摇晃着，随即，整座大厦从中间分裂成了两半。  
“糟了，是地震呀！是地震！”  
人群中传来惊恐的尖叫。

与此同时，国会议事堂的地下，丁姬和庚也感受到了地震强烈的破坏力。  
庚露出满意的笑容，“是‘樱冢护’啊，他刚才破坏了守护中野的结界呢。”  
“庚，你说什么？” 丁姬无力地抬起头，眼神空洞地看着庚的方向。  
“樱冢护用血污损了中野太阳广场，现在那座大楼要坍塌了，中野的结界，破了。”

离中野不远的新宿区，昴流的式神飞回到他的手中，化作一片咒符开始燃烧。  
突然一阵强烈的头疼向昴流袭来，他连忙结起手印，口中念念有词。随即，昴流的面前形成了一小股旋风，在那旋风的中心处，一个由樱花花瓣组成的逆五芒星图案显露出来。  
“星史郎！”  
昴流大惊，他随即跃出窗口，飞速地在高楼大厦间穿梭着，向中野的方向赶去。  
“逆五芒星，那是，那是‘樱冢护’的标记。”  
“星史郎，果然是你…今天，我一定要见到你…”  
昴流的手背上，星史郎曾烙下的逆五芒星标记开始发出强烈的光芒。

等昴流赶到的时候，中野俨然是一片人间炼狱般惨烈的景象。  
就在一天前还高耸伫立的中野太阳广场此时已经从中间对半开裂，熊熊的火焰和翻滚的浓烟从大楼的各处燃起，同时还不停的有燃烧着的建筑材料从大楼上向下滚落。大厦附近的地面也裂开了数条宽阔的口子，黑色的污水不断地从地下翻涌到地面。到处都是火焰，黑烟和污水，那火凭借着风势越烧越旺，浓烟甚至遮蔽了天空的颜色。  
而其中最为凄惨的是无辜遭难的人们，除了没有及时在大楼震动破裂时逃出外面的人，在户外被从楼上掉落的建筑材料砸伤的人；还有困在楼里此时身上已经被火点燃，无奈只能从高楼向下跳的人；更多的是那些奔跑逃命的人，身体虚弱的老人小孩一不小心就摔到在地上，随即有更多逃命的人从他们的身体上踏过。  
昴流的耳边响彻着凄厉的尖叫声，哭喊声。  
在摇摇欲坠的中野太阳广场的正门外，昴流看到身穿黑色风衣戴着墨镜的星史郎，他镇定自若地站在门口的台阶上，仿佛欣赏画卷一样平静地审视着眼前地狱般的景象。  
昴流从对面的高楼上一跃而下，星史郎也正好抬起头看到了他。

星史郎摘下墨镜放进衣袋，一边对昴流微笑着，一边掏出自己那万年不变的Mild Seven香烟。  
“…昴流君…”  
熟悉的声线传来，还是那熟悉的带着微笑的四个音节，昴流的心跳似乎漏了一拍，下一秒又仿佛响鼓般重捶不已。  
两人面对面站在正在燃烧的中野太阳广场前，此时的昴流已经完全听不见周围的嘈杂吵闹，他的眼里，他的世界，就只剩下星史郎这一个人。  
尽管已经九年不见，但星史郎的音容笑貌，却每一天都被昴流在脑海里细细描摹了无数遍。他仿佛是一个最虔诚的信徒一般，日日夜夜复述重温着星史郎的一言一行。昴流用力地提醒自己不可以忘记他杀死了姐姐北都的仇恨，他甚至将记忆回溯到他们初次见面的十六年前，从那时起，星史郎就在他的身边编织了一张巨大的网将他困在其中。  
昴流回忆着他们之间的每一句对话，每一个眼神，但是渐渐的，那仇恨更多地掺杂了他对星史郎难以割舍的感情，所有的爱恨交错，都在过去的九年里一直支撑着昴流成为他活下去的勇气。昴流剪短头发，穿上长长的风衣，甚至学着星史郎的样子抽起香烟，他努力想让自己也变的像星史郎一样。  
昴流紧紧盯着星史郎的眼睛，最后一次见到他的时候，星史郎的脸上还缠着厚厚的纱布，挡住了那只受伤的眼睛。现在没有了墨镜的遮蔽，星史郎灰白空洞的右眼就好像是一个带着魔力的漩涡，将昴流的心吸到漩涡深处，无法逃脱。

星史郎将烟叼在嘴上正欲点燃，昴流快步上前。  
“噗咻——”  
他掏出口袋里的一次性打火机，为星史郎点燃了香烟。  
“谢谢”，星史郎深吸了一口烟，随后将烟雾吹到昴流的脸上。  
在昴流愣住的一瞬间，星史郎一把攥住他的右手并将他拉向自己的怀中。  
星史郎握着他的手抬到自己唇边，仿佛下一秒就要吻上去一样，轻轻对着眼前近在咫尺的昴流说到，“昴流君，你平常都有抽烟吧？”  
还是跟九年前一样温柔狎昵的语气，昴流不禁有些恍惚。  
“吸烟对身体不好哦。”  
明明用的是最温柔的语气说着关心的话，昴流仍清晰地感受到对方身上散发出来的危险气息。  
“啪！”  
昴流猛地抽回了自己被星史郎攥紧的手，一个闪身退到距离他三步之外。  
“星史郎，我一直在找你。”  
星史郎又淡定地吸了一口烟，微微偏过头，对昴流笑到，“为什么？”  
昴流低下头默念咒语，接着双手摊开，一个五芒星形状的结界在他的手中升起，然后渐渐扩大，最终笼罩了中野这一片遍地的哀鸿。  
他重新抬起头，直视着星史郎的目光，“为了实现我的‘愿望’。”  
星史郎环视着笼罩在他们周围的五芒星结界，“昴流君的结界，还真是可爱啊。”  
“既然昴流君能张开 ‘结界’，就说明你是为了将地球从毁灭中拯救出来的‘七封印’之一吧。”  
“既是身为皇家少主的‘天龙’，昴流君跟我，终究还是对家啊。”  
昴流冷冷地盯着星史郎的脸，面无表情地说到，“我对地球的未来，可是一点兴趣都没有。”  
听闻这话，星史郎的表情似乎凝滞了一秒。曾经的昴流，不会说出这般不近人情的话，更不会这样一脸冷漠地看着他。  
紧接着，就看到昴流左手结印，右手从衣袋里掏出一叠五芒星咒符甩出，口中大声念到，“宿阳动！飞空！”  
咒符俱化作白色的寒鸦，向着星史郎的方向凶猛地冲来。  
可星史郎并不闪避，只是轻轻用夹着香烟的左手在面前画出一道逆五芒星的阵法。寒鸦纷纷撞在那散发着橘红色光芒的逆五芒星上，头破血流，接着又变成了破损的咒符落在地上。  
星史郎和昴流跳到半空中，更多的咒符化作寒鸦不断从昴流的手里飞出，将星史郎的身形都裹挟在里面。星史郎终于放出了自己的式神游隼，游隼发出尖利刺耳的大叫声，向那群寒鸦冲去，接着便缠斗在一起。  
“破！”  
昴流大喝一声，包裹住星史郎身影的上百只寒鸦瞬间炸裂开来，待浓烟散尽，只看到星史郎独自站立在中野太阳广场前的空地上，游隼停在他的肩上，翅膀处的羽毛还带着刚刚爆炸的焦黑和烟尘。  
星史郎被一个巨大的五芒星阵法包围在里面，五芒星散发出强烈刺目的光芒，接着光芒似乎化作熊熊的烈火，大理石铺成的地面也在不断地崩裂。碎石和火焰一齐向星史郎袭来，他抬起右手阻挡了一下，可仍然有一片尖锐的石片割伤了星史郎的脸颊，鲜血流了出来。

“昴流君的‘愿望’，就是杀了我么？”  
星史郎目光温柔地看着昴流，似乎刚刚对自己痛下杀招的根本就不是面前这个略微有些陌生的青年。  
“昴流君想杀了我，是因为我杀了你最爱的姐姐么？”  
“你真的是，非常可爱啊，昴流君。”  
说这话时，星史郎脸上的表情简直就是面对着一盘最香甜可口的点心，洋溢着幸福的微笑。  
昴流紧皱着眉头，他不明白，为什么此时此地，星史郎依旧像过去一样看上去既温柔又和善，为什么还能发自内心的对他微笑。  
“本来我还想跟昴流君再玩一会的，不过，我还有点要事去办…”  
星史郎抬起右手，抹掉了从伤口处流下的鲜血。  
昴流连忙结起手印，在星史郎面前形成一道屏障挡住了他的去路。  
看到昴流这样，星史郎却不禁又笑了。他用沾着血的右手，在自己的左手手背画下破阵符，口中念念有词，“唵啊撒麻吉尼 呜哈达…”  
星史郎用自己的血画成的破阵符力量十分强大，昴流不得不加入另一只手的力量结印，一边念咒语抵挡，“唵叭撒拉克尼哈 啦吉哈达 亚索哇卡…，唵嘛卡亚克西 叭撒拉撒达巴…，加库呜邦 克达拉 呗沙呜…”  
“唵叭撒拉 吐西库克…”，随着星史郎变化的咒语，他的手穿破了昴流面前的屏障，在昴流的胸口划出了一道长长的伤口，鲜血随即飞溅出来。

昴流在剧痛中跪倒在地上，伸手捂住了胸前的伤口，大滴大滴的冷汗从他的额前滑落。  
他眼睁睁看着星史郎不疾不徐的一步步向自己走来，脸上挂着仿佛去和情人约会一般的柔情。  
昴流强忍着疼痛从衣袋里掏出最后一叠咒符，可就在要飞出咒符的一瞬间，他的手腕便被星史郎轻轻扼住了。  
星史郎伸出右手轻轻抬起昴流的脸，时间仿佛回到了九年前，在自己揭穿“樱冢护”身份的那天，他们也像现在这样，以相同的姿势紧紧的依偎在一起。星史郎静静地看着昴流，他脸上的表情既算不上是悲伤也说不上是愉悦，但那目光中却沉淀了最深刻的难以割舍的情愫。  
星史郎觉得，昴流看向自己的目光仿佛是一个漩涡，带着令人头晕目眩的彩色光芒，不停在眼前旋转搅动，让自己深深地陷入其中。  
他伸出自己还沾着血的手指，轻轻地，在昴流的脸上抹下一道鲜红的印记。  
“那我…走了…”  
星史郎的手指离开昴流的面颊，距离他的双唇仅剩下不到一公分的距离。  
紧接着，他的指尖化作了片片飞舞的樱花，那花瓣轻轻碰了碰昴流柔软的唇，随后便是星史郎的整个身体都幻化成樱花，消散在了昴流的面前。  
中野太阳广场，只剩昴流一个人跪倒在地上，面前是一个巨大的燃烧着的逆五芒星图形。  
“…我还是，赢不了他…”  
一瓣樱花落在昴流的掌心，轻柔的就像是情人间最热烈的吻。

七、虚空

“先生，请您等等”，高野山的有洙川空汰和伊势神宫的鬼咒岚在中野一片废墟的中央找到了正欲离开的昴流。  
”我们是国会议事堂的‘梦见’丁姬所召集的为保护人类未来命运的‘天龙’，我们刚刚看到您张开了结界，可以请教一下您的名字么？”  
刚刚在昴流和星史郎的对阵中，旁观的空汰和岚竟然都无法移动半步，可以想见两人强大的阴阳术，这令年轻的空汰和岚十分震撼，因此对昴流的态度也非常恭敬。  
“我是，皇昴流。”  
“啊，您果然是皇一门的少主！”  
空汰和岚对昴流的答案并不吃惊。毕竟传言中，唯一有实力能与“樱塚护”一战的人，就只有皇家的少主了。  
“皇少主，想必您已经知道神威了吧，他现在非常需要您的帮助。您也是‘七封印’之一，可以跟我们一起去看看神威么？他，他...受了很重的伤...”  
昴流点点头，结起手印收回了自己的结界。中野混乱惨烈的场景又重新出现在了三人眼前。

东京，CLAMP学园内。  
“神威他，怎么了？”  
学园内的一间卧室里，神威睁大了眼睛，目光呆滞地凝视着面前的虚空，无论旁人怎么喊他的名字，都没有半点反应。  
“神威他，他，太可怜了...”，守在一旁的猫依护刃说着就哽咽了起来，鬼咒岚走过去揽住她的肩膀轻轻拍着安慰她。  
“啊，还是我来说吧”，空汰对昴流解释到，“就在神威决定成为‘天龙’的时候，另一重补全的人格‘地龙神威’在他的好友桃生封真体内苏醒了。那个‘地龙神威’用神剑刺伤了神威，还当着他的面杀死了自己的亲妹妹桃生小鸟，神威受不了这样的刺激，就变成了现在这样。”  
“听上去神威是迷失在了自己的回忆中不愿醒来，如果一直这样下去，只怕他再也不能恢复自己的意识了...”，昴流手里夹着香烟，背对着他们看向窗外，面无表情地说。  
空汰，岚和护刃听闻这话都大惊失色。  
“他会一直停留在回忆里，什么也看不见，什么也听不见，一直将自己的心封闭起来。”  
昴流走到床边，将自己手轻轻覆在神威的额头，“我想，只有进入到神威的意识里，才能将他唤醒...”  
“这样做太危险了，神威现在正陷入昏迷中，如果你不能唤醒他，那么你的意识也会被困在那里不能出来的啊！”  
“不管怎样，还是要试一试…皇一门的秘术，或许可以做到。”

昴流用双手抵住神威的太阳穴，低下头，口中念起咒语。这是最强大的可以唤回死者灵魂的密咒，只有法术高强的阴阳师使用才不会遭受“逆风”的伤害。  
“挪波 阿克夏 伽拉巴耶 嗡阿利伽 嘛利嘛利 索哇咔...挪波 阿克夏 伽拉巴耶 嗡阿利伽 嘛利嘛利 索哇咔...挪波 阿克夏 伽拉巴耶 嗡阿利伽 嘛利嘛利 索哇咔...挪波 阿克夏 伽拉巴耶 嗡阿利伽 嘛利嘛利 索哇咔...”  
随着咒语不断地从昴流口中念出，他也逐渐潜入到神威的神识里，那里几乎是一片无尽的深渊，没有光亮也分不清上下左右，仿佛是陷在最深的海底又像是飘在虚空的宇宙。  
突然，一道道风刃向昴流袭来，那是神威的意识在本能的抵抗外来的入侵者。风刃割伤了昴流的手臂和脸颊，而在意识之外的现实中，此时昴流也因为身体遭受伤害而发出痛苦的呻吟。可他并没有因此而停下，还在连续不断地念出密咒，将自己的额头紧紧抵在神威的眉心处，随着自己的意识一路下沉。  
不知过了多久，昴流终于在一片黑暗中看到了一个巨大的残垣断壁形成的十字架，一名虚弱的少女被无数的钢索和电缆紧紧缠绕在十字架上，一旁站着的是一个高大英俊的青年桃生封真，但他的脸上却挂着邪魅的笑容。昴流终于下潜到了神威意识的最深处，这里是神威最不愿面对的真实回忆。

“神威，既然你选择了成为‘天龙’，那我便注定会成为‘地龙’，因为，我是你的双子星。”  
封真居高临下地对神威说到。  
“小鸟！”  
神威看到被束缚在十字架上的少女，大叫着冲上去想将她解救下来。可随即神威便被飞身而下的封真扼住喉咙，狠狠抵到了一堵墙上，用一支尖利的木棍刺穿了他的大腿，接着又用神剑刺穿了他的手掌。  
“啊！！！！！”  
神威发出痛苦凄厉的大叫，却反而引得封真露出邪恶又满足的笑容。  
“你的叫声，很动听啊，神威。”  
神威的手和腿都被封真钉在了墙上，血流不止，而封真整个人也几乎都压在了神威身上。两人的身体紧密地贴合在一起，即便是在眼下这生死攸关的时刻，也散发出一股强烈的香艳暧昧的气息。  
“封真…你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
神威努力地抬起头看着封真，目光中混合着震惊和心碎的情绪。  
“毁灭，即是新生，变革，就是希望…神威，只有身为‘地龙’的我，才能够真正给地球的未来带来希望…”  
封真低下头，嘴唇紧贴在神威的耳边低声细语，唇齿间散发出来的热气让神威的身体不禁轻轻颤抖。紧接着，他伸出舌头，仔细地舔去了顺着神威纤细的脖颈流下的鲜血。  
随后，封真飞回到绑缚着自己亲妹妹小鸟的巨大十字架前，毫不犹豫地将神剑狠狠捅进了小鸟的心脏。  
“不！！！！！”  
看着眼前的一幕，神威发出绝望的尖叫声。

“神威！不要看！”  
意识里的昴流赶到神威面前试图救下他，可还是晚了一步。  
深受刺激的神威在意识里爆发出了巨大的能量，眼前的场景在一阵强烈的飓风中悉数被摧毁。昴流被气旋吹的站立不稳，更多的风刃割伤了他的身体。现实中，依旧在不停念咒语的昴流也因为意识中的受伤而浑身颤抖，血从他的耳朵里流了出来。围在床边的空汰、岚和护刃全都紧张的皱起了眉头。  
终于等到四周恢复平静的时候，昴流挣扎着从地上爬起来。他看到远处有一丝微弱的光亮，一把巨大的神剑插在地上，旁边是一个身材瘦小的孩子，捂住耳朵蹲在地上，那是幼年的神威。  
“…不要…不要杀…封真…小鸟…”  
昴流蹲在神威面前，紧紧握住他的双手。  
“神威…”  
幼小的神威哭着抬起头，呆呆地看着眼前这个陌生的青年，“你是谁？”  
“我叫皇昴流。”  
“我不认识你…求求你，不要杀…不要杀封真和小鸟…不要杀他们…”  
“神威，你听我说”，昴流耐心地握着神威的手，温柔地对他解释道，“神威，如果你一直不愿面对现实而停留在梦境中的话，你还是什么事情都做不了，什么都改变不了，事情只会变得越来越严重。”  
“神威，你现在躲在自己心底的回忆中，是因为在现实中发生了自己无法面对的事情，因此你拒绝待在现实的世界，可是这样做的话，现实中关心你的人一样会伤心难过，而你真正想拯救的人，也并不能因此而获得救赎。”  
幼年神威似乎听懂了昴流的话，他不再哭泣，而是惊诧于这个人居然可以做到对自己的经历感同身受。  
“可是，你怎么会知道我内心的想法？”  
“因为我…曾经跟你有过相同的经历。对我来说非常重要的人，杀死了我最爱的姐姐…”  
神威随着昴流的目光看向远处，一棵巨大的樱花树在黑暗中绽放着绮丽妖艳的粉色花朵。树下，星史郎的手洞穿了姐姐北都的胸口，鲜血染红了洁白的式服和地上无数的落樱。  
“不要！”  
神威大叫着想上前阻止，却被昴流紧紧地拉住了。  
“神威，那里是我的记忆，你现在赶过去也来不及了…”  
“我好像见过那个男人，在…对了，在国会议事堂的时候…”  
“他叫樱冢星史郎，是专门使用阴阳术执行暗杀任务的‘樱冢护’，同时也是我的对家，而我是管理全日本阴阳师的皇一门少主。”  
“我跟星史郎，我们曾经一起共处过一年…在那一年里，他一直非常的照顾我，甚至为了救我而失去了自己的右眼。那时候我哭的非常伤心，我才意识到原来自己已经喜欢上了那个人。我害怕他会因此而讨厌我，因为对我来说只有他才是那个特别的存在，只有他让我感觉到了自己有‘不舍’和‘执念’，只是到了最后，我才知道那些不过是我自己可笑的自作多情罢了。”  
“星史郎对我说，在他的眼里，任何人和物都是一样的，他对任何事情都是一样的毫无感觉。对他来说，我不过就像是可以随手打破的玻璃杯或是可以随意踢开的石子一样。我的姐姐，北都，她私下里去找星史郎并揭穿了他‘樱冢护’的身份”，于是星史郎杀死了她。”  
“在北都被杀的时候，我也什么忙都没有帮上，甚至还一度沉溺在回忆里不愿意醒来。我将自己的心囚禁在记忆的深处，逃避现实的打击，就像你现在一样。我知道，一直生活在美好的回忆里是幸福的，但是只要你不踏出这里一步，你就永远也无法重新开始，现实的悲剧也就永远也不会结束。”  
昴流伸手摸了摸幼年神威的脸颊，擦去他脸上没干的泪痕。  
“我最爱的姐姐，也是被我喜欢的人杀死，我还是不得不回到现实中来，我要为了实现我所期望的未来而活。神威，即便这样做会痛苦万分，可我还是无法放弃我的心愿。”  
神威抬起头，看着目光中沉淀着无限悲伤的昴流，反握住昴流的手问到，“昴流，你一定是非常非常喜欢那个人吧？”  
“是，我…喜欢他，即使从来也没有对他说出口过…”  
“神威，接下来是你该做出选择的时候了，你是要一直停留在过去的记忆里，还是为了实现自己的愿望而回到现实？”  
“我的愿望，是什么？昴流，我不知道…”  
“神威，你不用着急回答我，不管多久，我都会一直在这里陪着你的。”  
昴流将自己的双手放在神威的肩上，让他感受到自己坚定的信心和愿望。  
“我想…我想保护封真和小鸟…即使现在已经来不及挽救小鸟了，我也一定要保住封真。我想…将原来的封真找回来。”  
“如果是这样的话，那么恢复本性的封真也会想起自己杀了亲妹妹的事实。”  
“可是，可是，即便如此，我还是希望他能回来…我不想，失去封真…我，我会告诉他，是我杀了小鸟…”  
“神威，这太残忍了！”  
“难道你就一点也不在乎醒来后的封真会责怪你，不在乎周围的人会骂你自私，就算没有人能理解你的‘愿望’你也都不在乎么？”  
神威低下头，用力地点了点。他并没有意识到，在做出选择的那一刹那，自己已经重新变回了少年的模样。  
“既然如此，那么为了实现你的‘愿望’，就请你回来吧。”  
昴流对神威伸出自己的双手，将他紧紧搂在了自己的怀中。

与此同时，现实世界里，时间已经过去了很久很久，沉睡中的神威终于恢复了神志。当他的目光可以重新汇聚成一点，不再凝视着虚空的时候，第一个映入眼帘的便是昴流英俊的面庞。  
“皇…昴流…”  
昴流只来得及对他微笑了一下，整个人就因为过度使用法术而疲劳的昏了过去，倒在了神威的身上。神威只稍微愣了一下，便紧紧环抱住了昴流，将头抵在了他的肩上。  
“昴流…谢谢你…”

三个月过去了，神威这段时间一直住在CLAMP学园内的一幢别墅里，和他住在一起的还有有洙川空汰、鬼咒岚和猫依护刃。因为有了新朋友的照料与陪伴，神威的伤势恢复的很快，手掌和大腿上只留下了新长出皮肤的浅浅的银色疤痕。  
CLAMP学园的理事长建议他们在准备对抗“地龙”的这段时间，也最好能参加到学园的课程学习。毕竟，即便是肩负着“天龙”的“七封印”与“地龙”战斗拯救世界的使命，他们四个到底也还是不满二十岁的青少年，以后终将会成为普通的社会一员，因此基本的文化学习还是非常有必要的。而另外的两名“天龙”成员苍轨征一郎和夏澄火炼，因为还有各自的工作要做，平时并不出现在学园里，只有相聚时才会露面。唯一游离在这群人之外的便是昴流，他既不是还没有工作的未成年人，可是也不需要日常的打卡签到，因此他也住进了CLAMP学园，一来是为了方便追查“地龙”的信息，二来也是不放心神威的情况，住得近可以方便照顾。  
在昴流眼里，十六岁的神威就像是当初的自己，而正是两人彼此间相似的经历，也让昴流格外的注意神威。他不止一次地想到姐姐北都，当年刚刚受到星史郎的背叛时，也是姐姐不分昼夜的守护在自己身旁，只可惜姐姐太早的离开了自己，这也成了昴流心里永远的遗憾。如今身份倒转，昴流变成了照顾人的一方，神威才是那个需要一个成熟的大人来开解关照的对象，正如曾经的自己。昴流用这样的方式来缅怀着北都，同时也是对过去自己的一个弥补。  
神威对昴流则有着异乎寻常的依赖，就像是小猫会将睁眼看到的第一个活物当做自己的妈妈一样，神威也几乎将昴流当成了自己唯一的倾诉对象和心灵导师，日常大事小事都要去找昴流商量。明明是和空汰、岚、护刃他们住在同一幢楼里，一起做饭一起学习什么的，神威却是吃到了什么好吃的也想着要给昴流留一份，学习中遇到了困难也想着要去请教昴流。

一日晚上，神威坐在书桌前，正对着白天发下来的习题本发愁。明明自己已经很努力的按照书中的方法去解题了，而且不会的题目也全部都向空汰请教过，可是不知道为什么，还是错误百出。空汰虽然说得头头是道，但是教自己的方法居然全是错的。  
“哎”，神威叹了口气，“看来还是得向昴流请教才行啊…”  
神威离开卧室，到走廊上用公共电话机打给昴流，“那个，请问是皇昴流先生么？”  
“是神威吧”，昴流的声音通过电话线传来，更增添了几分低沉沙哑的磁性。电话里的背景似乎十分空旷，甚至带上了几分回声，“有什么事情么？”  
“嗯，是这样，非常抱歉打扰到您了…那个，下周我们就要考试了，可我还是有很多题目不会…如果可以的话，可以拜托您明天辅导我一下么？”  
听到昴流的声音，神威居然变得紧张起来，说话也有些结结巴巴。  
“完全没问题”，昴流笑了，“那么明天早上八点可以么？”  
“啊，那太好了…不，我是说，非常感谢…不，不是，很抱歉耽误你周末休息…”  
“神威，没关系的，不用担心。明天早上八点，花园的凉亭那里见。”  
“好的。那个…昴流…谢谢你…”

在既紧张又期待的辗转反侧中等到了第二天早晨，神威匆匆咽下早餐便急忙赶到学园中心处的花园凉亭，远远的就看到昴流已经坐在那里等着他了。难得一见的，昴流今天没有穿那身一成不变的黑衣黑裤和靴子，而是穿着普通的白衬衫、水洗发白的牛仔裤和经典白底红蓝条纹配色的Onitsuka Tiger运动鞋。在夏天明媚的晨光中，一身清爽打扮的昴流看上去就像是一个普通的大学男生。神威不由自主的攥紧了握着挎包带子的手，嘴角上扬着，三步并作两步的往昴流那边跑去。  
“昴流！抱歉啊，我来晚了…”  
神威一口气冲到了昴流面前，低下头用双手撑着自己的膝盖，大口大口地喘着气。  
昴流抬起头，对着神威笑了一下，“没事的，是我来的太早了...”  
神威这才注意到昴流的面前摆着一本摊开的书，左手还夹着一支正在燃烧的香烟。 这是神威第一次看到昴流当着他的面吸烟，即便是一早猜到了昴流会吸烟的事实，但是亲眼见到的感受还是有所不同，他以极其微弱的幅度轻轻蹙了一下眉毛，转移了话题。  
“昴流，你在看什么书？”  
合上扉页，神威看见浅蓝色的书皮上写着《动物流行病学调查》。这本书应该很旧了，封面上甚至出现了淡淡的黄色斑点锈迹。  
“昴流很喜欢动物么？”  
“嗯”，昴流吸了口烟，轻轻将烟雾对着神威相反的方向吐出，神威注意到从烟头那飘出的烟雾非常少。  
“我小时候就很喜欢动物，梦想以后成为一名动物饲养员。”  
“在我十六岁的时候，也曾经在这个学校上过高中，那时候我就在图书馆借阅过这本书。可惜的是，我高中没有念完就退学了，这本书也就再没有读完。前不久我去图书馆查询一些资料，无意中又看到了这本书，没想到居然还是我当年借阅过的那本。你看，这上面还有我当年偷偷画上的涂鸦。”  
昴流又将书打开翻到了某一页，他指着空白处一只呆萌的企鹅对神威说，“这个企鹅是我当年偷偷画的，没想到居然还保留在书上。”  
“我想，既然如此，那么好歹我还是应该读完这本书，于是我又把书重新借了出来。”  
这是神威第一次听昴流讲述关于自己“梦想”的故事，没想到昴流也曾经在这里读书，那么自己就应该加倍努力才对。  
谈话间，昴流手上的香烟几乎燃尽。他将烟蒂按灭在桌上的烟灰缸里，问神威，“你们下周都要考哪些科目？”  
“呃，我看看…”，神威连忙掏出记事本，”要考英文，还有数学…”  
“其实我高中也都没有读完，不知道自己还会不会这些内容…”  
昴流接过神威手中的笔记翻看，都是自己很早之前学过的内容，只是年代太过久远，简直就像是上辈子经历的事情一样。  
“没有没有”，神威慌忙低下头解释，“我几乎都没有怎么上过学，这些都不太懂…实在抱歉啊，给你添麻烦了…”  
“不，一点都不麻烦。”  
昴流语气温和但却异常坚定，打消了神威内心因为担心会给对方添麻烦的不安。说罢，他又从烟盒里取出一支烟，用手拢着火机点燃。  
这下神威干脆都不再掩饰自己的表情了，口气略微有些不满地说，“昴流，你的烟…”  
“哦，熏到你了么？”  
“不是不是，我是说…烟抽多了不好…”  
昴流弹了一下烟灰，“神威，这点你不必担心。有的人抽烟，可能会让能力减弱，但我却正好相反。”  
“昴流，你抽烟，是因为那个‘樱冢护’么？”  
“不这么做的话，我无法胜过他…”  
神威低下头转换了一下情绪，接着便抬起头，一脸真诚地对昴流说，“ 或许你会觉得我多事，但是，吸烟对身体不好。”  
听到这句话昴流大吃一惊，他的耳边突然响起了不久前在中野太阳广场碰到星史郎时，对方曾说过一模一样的话。  
“昴流君…吸烟对身体不好哦…”  
“哎…”，昴流的内心重重叹了口气，把半截香烟按灭在烟灰缸中，“我们开始复习吧。”

神威住的那幢小楼里，空汰、岚和护刃正在收拾早餐留下的残余。  
“神威一大早没吃什么东西就急匆匆的跑了，就算是马上要考试了，也不能这样糟蹋身体啊…”  
岚看着神威的碗里剩下的半碗米饭，不由得皱了一下眉头。  
“哎呀哎呀，姐姐不必担心”，空汰从岚的背后跳了出来，“神威是去找昴流补习功课去了。”  
“说起来，神威真的是很依赖昴流呢…”，一旁的护刃端着空碗碟走到水池边。  
“到底是昴流将神威唤回来的，比起我们，他更信任昴流也是应该的”，岚将水池里放满水，倒上洗涤剂。  
“岚姐姐，不是的哦。我可是恋爱专家，要我说，神威很喜欢昴流呢。”  
正在帮岚洗碗的空汰敲了一下护刃的脑袋，“你这个小家伙简直就是瞎胡闹，我看神威根本就不懂这些，他哪里分得清喜欢跟喜欢的差别。”  
“什么是喜欢和喜欢的差别啊？”  
护刃一本正经的跟空汰讨论起来。  
“打个比方，大家都很喜欢猫依对吧，因为你既机灵又可爱，但是这种喜欢，跟我喜欢姐姐的感觉是不一样的哦”，空汰冲着岚眨了眨眼睛，“我喜欢姐姐，就是那种会愿意为了保护姐姐牺牲自己生命的哦。”  
“你们都在瞎说什么嘛。”  
岚的脸上泛起了一片红晕，假装生气的走开。  
“不过我还是觉得神威喜欢昴流，反正就是那种喜欢啦。”  
护刃不依不饶地要跟空汰讨论神威对昴流到底是什么样的感情。  
“哎呀，说了你也不知道”，空汰对着护刃解释，“就算神威喜欢昴流，昴流对他是不可能有那种感觉啦。我听说，很多年前，昴流和‘樱冢护’有过一段不同寻常的关系哦。”  
“樱冢护？哎呀，什么嘛，就是上次国会议事堂的那个奇奇怪怪的大叔么？”  
护刃无比失望，“昴流明明长得那么漂亮，为什么偏偏是那个独眼大叔啊。”  
“大叔年轻的时候应该也很帅啦”，空汰说，“虽然他是‘地龙’，和我们的立场不同，但我听说他的那只眼睛就是为了救昴流才受伤的，当年还被报纸报道了呢。”  
“你们还是不要再说了吧”，一直讨论这些让岚感到有些不自在，“再怎么说昴流也是我们的前辈，在背后议论前辈的事情，实在是不太好。”  
“好嘛，姐姐不高兴了，我们就不说了。”  
空汰继续兴高采烈的洗着碗，护刃还在想着昴流和“樱冢护”的事情。

八、心愿

公元1999年，10月2日。  
东京，文京区，圣玛丽天主大教堂。  
此时正是昼夜交替的黄昏时分，星史郎伫立在圣玛丽天主大教堂最高处的十字架顶上。文京区内基本上都是各个大学校园，因此鲜少林立的高楼，在这里可以极目远眺到池袋阳光国际大厦。即将落在地平线以下的太阳用自己最后残余的能量给阳光国际大厦四周镀上了一圈金光。  
虽然只是初秋季节，但是今年的寒潮却比以往更早一些就侵袭了东京这座城市。凛冽的朔风吹的星史郎的衣摆上下翻飞，手中的香烟也在冰冷的风中快速消散。星史郎摘下墨镜，最后一次凝视着夕阳下闪闪发光的大厦，若有所思，唇边勾起一抹不易察觉的笑。  
“这么美的黄昏景象，过了今晚就再也见不到了...”  
其实对星史郎来说，哪里的黄昏都没有什么特别的意义，在他过去三十四年的人生中，也并没有去格外留意过哪一天的黄昏。今日之所以能让他在此驻足观赏，多半还是因为阳光国际大厦本身。在那里的水族馆，星史郎和昴流曾有过一次真正意义上的“约会”。本来他们约定的是下午两点见面，但是由于昴流在工作上遇到了一些突发情况，因此比预计的时间晚了半个钟头。  
“十分抱歉，星史郎先生。工作拖了太久，我来迟了。”  
匆匆赶来的昴流一边对星史郎道歉一边鞠躬，因为一路小跑他的气息甚至都没有喘匀。  
“是我的错，我明明知道昴流君还有工作要做，可还是很任性地约你出来。昴流君不必在意啦。”  
“可是，还是让您等我这么久...”  
“昴流君，我很高兴你来了。”  
星史郎推了推眼镜，语气坚决地对昴流说，昴流的脸是泛起了一阵红晕，只好扭头去看企鹅。  
“昴流君真的很喜欢企鹅呢...”  
星史郎走到昴流身边，故意用手揽住他的肩膀做亲昵状。  
“啊…嗯…”，昴流非常窘迫，化解尴尬地用手挠了挠自己的短发，“星史郎先生，说起来非常不好意思，您别看我这样，但是我的理想其实是成为一名动物饲养员。”  
“哦，原来如此”，星史郎俯下身子凑近昴流的脸，对他不怀好意地眨眨眼睛，“我是兽医，昴流君想成为动物饲养员…看来，我们还真是天生一对呀。”  
这下昴流甚至羞涩的说不出一句话来了。  
“昴流君，你还没吃午餐吧？”  
“呃，还没有…因为从早上就开始工作，就没有顾上吃…”  
“那你一定饿了吧，我们先去吃午餐吧？” 星史郎拉着昴流的手离开水族馆，“这里的‘Afternoon Tea’的英式松饼很好吃哦，虽然现在已经过了午餐时间，但是还可以去吃下午茶的嘛。”  
……  
伴随着星史郎的回忆，天色已经完全暗了下来，远处的阳光国际大厦在夜色中只能看到一个模模糊糊的轮廓，就像过去的记忆一样不甚清晰。  
“铛！铛！铛！…”  
教堂里的钟声在准点敲响，晚上八点到了。星史郎重新戴上了墨镜，飞身从十字架上跳了出去。

此时正在同学家吃饭的神威感受到了一股强烈的能量波动，连带着身处的楼房也开始晃动，就像地震的感觉一样。不过即便是在日本这样一个地震多发的国家，神威也立即察觉到这不是普通的地震，而是“地龙”破坏了结界产生的震动。他放下手中的筷子，直接就从敞开的窗口跳了出去。  
“‘地龙’在池袋，我感应到了能量波动的中心在池袋...我一定要赶过去，我要阻止封真，不能再让无辜的人受伤了。”  
神威匆匆赶到池袋的时候，就看到阳光国际大厦的楼体正在剧烈地晃动着，周围都是慌忙逃命的人群。他奋力地挤过汹涌的人潮，借着周围的建筑，跳上了阳光国际的楼顶。  
顶层的狂风吹的神威几乎睁不开眼睛，他远远看到一个熟悉的身影，封真穿着黑色的风衣站在大楼的边缘。虽然已经半年不见，但是封真杀死小鸟的画面一瞬间还是突兀地出现在了神威的脑海里，让他不由得暂缓了一下脚步去平复心情。  
“封真！你住手！”  
神威还没有赶到封真的面前，对方却已经看到了他，欺身过来一把扼住了神威的脖子。  
“再说一遍，我的名字是‘神威’，是狩猎神之威严的人。”  
“封真，你...”  
“神威，你来的正好，我就让你好好欣赏一下我是怎么破坏‘结界’的。等下大厦就要倒塌了，不过别担心，我暂时还不打算让你死，等会我会护着你的...”  
封真的手从神威的脖子上挪开，却顺势摸上了他被风吹的冰冷的脸颊。  
“啪！”  
神威用力打掉了封真的手，气咻咻地瞪着他。  
“哦？你不喜欢我破坏结界么？那你可就要加快速度了，要是没有办法张开‘结界’，大楼就会倒塌，那么这附近的所有人都得死哦...”  
“什么？你怎么知道...”  
封真再一次靠近神威，紧紧捏住了他的下巴，强迫他抬起头来看向自己。  
“你是想问我怎么知道你无法张开结界对吧？神威，你的事情，我可是一清二楚呢。”  
封真说话的语气忽然变了，变成了他的意识被“地龙神威”夺去之前的样子，变成了神威熟悉又依赖的那个从小照顾自己的真正的封真哥哥。  
“封真...”，神威用闪着泪光的双眸呆呆地看着封真，他觉得自己一直以来强烈的希望封真能够回来的心愿终于得到了回应。  
“神威，我劝你不要用这样的眼神看着我…否则，我可不能保证我会做出什么事来。”  
仅仅是一瞬间的事，封真又变成了那个邪佞的男人。他捏着神威的脖子，狠狠地将对方甩在了地上。

警醒过来的神威不甘示弱，直接跳起来然后猛地冲过去，一下子就用手击穿了封真的右胸，炙热的鲜血喷溅的神威满脸都是。神威呆住了，他怎么也不能相信，刚刚的自己是在什么样的心情下刺破了封真的胸口，但又舍不得真正伤到他。封真的鲜血混合着他的眼泪一起滑落。  
“神威”，封真捏住了神威的手，然后缓缓向外拉，把他的手从身体里抽了出来，一个巨大的伤口出现在了封真的胸口，但他居然一点反应也没有。  
“神威，你不是想杀了我么？要杀我的话，你应该瞄准的，是这里。”  
说着，封真就捏着神威的手放在自己的左胸口，靠近心脏的位置。神威甚至能感受到封真外衣下的炙热跳动的心脏，只是他流着泪，一句话也说不出来。  
“为什么…封真，为什么？”  
封真用一只手就轻而易举的就捏住了神威两只纤弱的手腕，然后把它们并在一起，举过他的头顶，将呆若木鸡的神威推到在地上。封真低下头，嘴唇紧紧贴着神威的耳朵，“神威，这么好的机会可以杀了我的，可惜被你浪费了。”  
封真呼吸间的热量传到神威的身上，但他的身体却因为寒冷而不停的颤抖着，面无表情、泪流不止，身上的白衬衫沾满了封真的血迹。  
“神威，想要杀了我的话，你就应该专心一点…”  
说着，封真伸出舌头，仔细地替神威舔去满脸的血与泪痕。然后他伸出自己的右手，紧紧压上了神威的左胸，感受着对方强烈的心跳。  
“你看，这里才是心脏的位置…”  
“不如让我挖出你的心脏？” 封真俯下身子，将滚烫的唇印在神威的心脏上，“…让我，吃了它…”

“放开神威！”  
昴流的声音传来，紧着着，一只凶猛的寒鸦冲向了封真，在他脸上划过一道血痕。  
封真放开了躺在地上一动不动的神威，直起身子，回头朝站在高处的昴流微微一笑，“天龙？你是来救神威的么？”  
“怎么回事！”  
昴流心中大惊，面前的这个青年，这个应该叫封真的人，为什么跟星史郎长得一模一样？不过等他再眨眨眼睛，星史郎的样子就又变了回去，依旧还是那个封真。  
“天龙，你很吃惊吧？因为你发现我跟你爱的人长得一模一样，对吧？”  
“当你看到我的时候，就会看到自己内心深处的渴望…而我，也能看到你内心真正的愿望…”  
“不要废话了！”  
昴流伸出双手，一座五芒星形状的结界从他的手掌中升起，渐渐扩大并笼罩住了整座晃动的阳光国际大厦。  
“你铺设了‘结界’呀，要把无关的人们挡在外面是么？”  
“很好，那么只要我杀了你，‘结界’也就不攻自破了…”  
说着，封真一掌朝昴流袭去，昴流虽然躲开了，可他脚下的地面却瞬间四分五裂。  
“昴流！”  
躺在地上的神威在剧烈的震动爆炸中恢复了知觉，他看到昴流有危险，本能地想冲过去帮助昴流。封真见状，便一只手紧紧握着神威的手，另一只手捏住他的下巴，不无嘲讽地说，“神威，别紧张…等我回来，再好好陪你玩…” 。说罢，他便一挥手，用一堆从地面上裸露出来的电线电缆缠住神威。  
接着封真飞身朝昴流这边过来，一边不停地挥出掌风攻击着昴流，而昴流则灵敏地在楼顶四下跳跃，一边飞出咒符一边躲避着封真的袭击。  
“你只是闪避，都不攻击我么？”  
几个回合过后，封真觉得有些无聊，便站定身形对昴流问道。然而昴流并不理会他，而是也找到一处相对平整的空地站定，接着结起手印，口中念出咒语，刚刚他飞出的咒符在残垣断壁上发出强烈的金光，结成了一个巨大的五芒星阵，将封真包围在里面。  
“哦，原来如此，原来是一边闪避一边布阵啊，不愧是日本最顶尖的阴阳师。”  
封真微微歪了一下嘴唇，对着昴流露出赞许的笑容，可那笑容看在昴流的眼里，居然和星史郎看向他的表情一模一样。昴流不由得一阵恍惚，一时竟分不清面前的人究竟是谁。  
“他怎么，能跟星史郎这般的神似…”  
可是一旦分心，昴流的阵法便露出了破绽，封真抓住这个空档击碎了昴流的法术。受到巨大冲击的昴流向后倒去，后背撞上了一截粗壮的柱子，鲜血从他的口中溢了出来。  
“昴流！昴流！”  
被电缆缠绕绑缚的神威见到昴流受伤，急的大声呼叫，奋力想挣扎出来，只是那电缆却却缠越紧。

封真慢慢走到受伤的昴流面前，一脚狠狠地揣在了昴流的肚子上，将他踢翻在地。接着，封真又用穿着硬面皮鞋的脚，轻蔑地抬起了昴流的脸。  
恍惚中，昴流用力地睁大自己的眼睛想看清面前的人。如此熟悉的感觉，是星史郎么？九年前，星史郎也是用同样的方式狠狠踢了自己，用同样穿着皮鞋的脚抬起了自己的脸。  
“…星史郎…”  
昴流的嘴唇微微翕动，用微弱的几乎听不见的声音念出了星史郎的名字。  
“昴流君…”，封真弯下腰，紧紧抓住昴流脑后的头发强迫他抬头看向自己，然后用星史郎的方式，轻轻唤了一声他的名字。  
“为什么？为什么你和星史郎…”  
“为什么我和星史郎这么像，是么？刚刚我已经告诉过你了，因为这是你内心深处的渴望。”  
封真抬起了自己的右手，食指和中指并拢，“就让我来实现你的愿望吧，昴流君。”  
昴流听见封真叫自己“昴流君”，用着和星史郎一模一样的语气。他一脸期待地看着面前的人，仿佛是在期待着给自己带来礼物，来完成自己最真挚心愿的圣诞老人一样。  
说着，封真将自己的食指和中指，狠狠戳进了昴流的右眼。  
血，很多很多的血，不断地从昴流空洞的右眼流了出来。昴流甚至都没有用手去捂一下受伤的右眼，他整个人瘫软在地上，却意外的，露出了餍足的表情。  
“…我的愿望，实现了…”

“昴流！昴流！”  
“我不能再见到有人在我面前受伤了！”  
不远处的神威终于爆发出了强烈的想要打到封真的意愿，只有这样强烈的意愿才能解开封真施法困住他的束缚。  
神威终于冲破了电缆的阻挠，飞速冲到昴流面前，将受伤的昴流紧紧搂在自己怀里。他轻轻抚摸着昴流的脸，那张无比俊美到模糊了性别的脸，现在失去了右眼，只剩下一个可怕的空洞在不停地流出鲜血。神威想帮昴流擦拭干净那血迹，可是一抹去就又有新的血液流出来，一抹去就又有新的血液流出来，很快神威的白衬衫都被昴流的鲜血染红了大半。自己要怎样做才能帮助昴流？神威的内心爆发出无力的呐喊，痛苦的泪水再一次盈满了他的眼眶。  
在他们的身后，昴流张开的五芒星结界开始分崩离析，身下的大楼再一次摇摇欲坠。  
封真回头看着渐渐消失的结界，露出诡异的笑容，对神威说到，“结界要消失了呢，看来，这个‘天龙’已经到了濒死的状态。”  
“总而言之，这大楼一旦倒塌，守护池袋的结界也就彻底破坏了。要我说，你还是带着你的‘天龙’快点离开这里吧…”  
“封真！”  
神威抹去自己的眼泪，挺直了脊背，语气坚决地对正欲转身离开的封真说，“你等着，我很快就会来找你...到时候，我一定要杀了你！”  
封真听到神威的话，扭过头看了他一眼，就像是听到了什么最好笑的笑话一般，爆发出一阵狂笑。紧接着，他便从楼顶上飞身跳下，消失在了神威的视线中。  
头顶传来直升机螺旋桨巨大的轰鸣声，神威抬起头，看到了CLAMP学园的直升机正开着强光探照灯搜索他们的身影。亮如白昼的灯光打在昴流苍白英俊却满是血污的脸上，他的意识渐渐恢复过来。  
“昴流，昴流，你终于醒了！对不起，这一切都是我的错...是我自作主张来找封真，害得你来救我...是我，害了你...”  
昴流努力抬起自己的手，轻轻替神威擦去泪水，柔声安慰他，“神威，不要哭...请不要为我难过，这一切都不怪你...因为，封真说的对，这是，我的心愿...”

不远处的另一座高楼上，星史郎面无表情的看着逐渐崩塌的阳光国际大厦。在他深色的镜片后面，是比南极的万年冰川还要寒冷阴沉的目光，就连手里的整支香烟被自己捏断了都没有发觉。  
“我的昴流君，被弄伤了...”

等昴流再次清醒过来时，已经是两天之后了。他感觉自己做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里他一直在寻找一个男人，找了整整九年的时间，踏遍了日本的每一寸土地，从漫天飞雪的北海道到艳阳高照的冲绳，从微风和煦的东京到细雨绵绵的京都，直至东边的青森仙台，直至西边的广岛福冈。最终，他迷失在了一片倾泻而下的暴雨中，天色变得漆黑，什么也看不见。  
“噼噼啪啪——噼噼啪啪——”  
雨声越来越大，在耳边的感觉也越来越真实，昴流的眼睛努力的动了两下，终于在昏迷两天后睁开了。眼前是一片惨淡的白，视线也只剩下了一半，昴流的回忆渐渐清晰起来，原来自己失去了右眼，现在应该是在医院里。  
“昴流，昴流你醒了？”  
一阵沙哑的嗓音传来，昴流转过头，看到了面容憔悴的神威，紧紧握着自己的手，守在自己的床边。神威原本秀气漂亮的脸仿佛蒙了一层灰色的雾，眼底也泛着淡淡的青色，嘴唇更是干裂到出现了白色的皮屑。  
“神威？”  
昴流轻轻地唤了一声他的名字，“神威，是你一直握着我的手，对么？”  
“昴流，是我的错，都是我的错…我能做到的，也只有这样了…”  
“当初我受伤迷失在自己的回忆里时，你就是这样紧紧抓着我的手将我带了回来…昴流，我…”  
这时，病房的门被推开了，有洙川空汰和鬼咒岚一起走了进来，岚的手里抱着一捧纯白的百合。  
“昴流，你终于醒了！”  
昴流对他们轻轻点了点头，又转过头对神威说，“神威，可以帮我一个忙么？你和岚小姐一起，去帮我找个花瓶把花插上好么？”  
空汰对着岚使了个眼色，她立刻就明白了过来，于是拉着神威走出了病房。  
“昴流，你把他们支开，是有话要对我说吧？” 空汰走到昴流的病床前，表情凝重。  
“空汰，这次的事，是我自己太任性了。可是神威，他不眠不休地在我这守了这么久，还一直不断的责备自己，再这样硬撑下去的话，他的身体会垮掉的。”  
“请帮我一个忙好么？等会神威进来以后，你带他回去好好安慰一下他，让他好好的休息。” 昴流轻轻闭上了自己的左眼，叹了口气，“只怕，他心里的伤，一定比身上的伤还要重吧…”  
“昴流，你说这样的话，难道你自己不也是一样么？”  
昴流听到空汰的话，震惊地又睁开了眼睛看着他。眼前这个表情严肃认真的少年，看上去似乎有点陌生，但是很快，空汰又换上了那副乐观的大阪少年的笑容。他从口袋里掏出一盒香烟放进床头柜的抽屉里，对昴流眨了眨眼睛，“你之前的烟在住院时被没收了，我又悄悄给你买了一包，小心不要被发现哦。”  
“昴流，你就放心在这养病吧。神威交给我就好了，我一定会尽全力保护他的。”  
病房的门再次被推开，神威和岚已经将那捧百合插在了一个光亮的黑色花瓶里拿了进来。  
“昴流，我们就不打扰你休息了。如果你有什么需要的话，就打电话给我们。” 空汰一手拉着岚一手拉着神威要带他们离开。  
“空汰，你们先走吧，我要留在这里陪着昴流。” 神威挣开空汰的手，又走回到昴流的床边。  
“神威，听话，你也回去休息吧”，昴流抬起手，轻轻抚摸着神威的脸，“你看你，才两天就瘦了这么多，要是你也倒下了，我怎么能安心呢…”  
神威一把握紧了昴流的手不愿意放开，眼泪几乎又要夺眶而出。  
“昴流，请不要因此讨厌我…我，我还能来看你么？”  
“傻孩子，我怎么会讨厌你呢？” 昴流擦掉神威的眼泪，强打起精神微笑着，“我很感激你一直在这里照顾我，但是你也要保重自己的身体，别让我担心了，好么？”  
“神威，走吧。” 空汰抓着神威的胳膊带他离开了病房。

门在“啪嗒”一声扣响后，房间里终于再次安静了下来，只剩下了窗外噼噼啪啪的雨声。昴流支撑着自己坐起来，靠在床头上，转过头看向窗外，只见一片灰蒙蒙的雨雾连接着天地，除此之外，什么都看不清。  
他拿起放在床头柜里的烟，这才发现空汰给他买的居然是Mild Seven。昴流失神地看了一会手中的烟盒，从里面抽出一支点燃。  
“我曾经真挚的希望过，要是我的这只眼睛也看不见就好了…”  
“我想变得和星史郎一样，哪怕是失去这只眼睛…”  
昴流吐出一口烟雾，轻轻捂住了自己缠着纱布的右眼。

漫天的雨幕中，星史郎站在一座高楼的楼顶，盯着对面楼上“新宿综合病院”字样的招牌出神，上次来这里还是九年前，只不过躺在病房里的人是自己。为了救昴流，星史郎生生用自己的身体挡了一刀，从此失去了右眼。  
“吱呀”一声，病房的门被推开了，昴流一脸小心翼翼的表情走了进来。  
“星史郎先生，都是我的错，都是为了保护我，才害得你…”，昴流一定是哭了整整一夜，眼睛又红又肿。  
“这不是昴流君的错哦，是我自己想这么做的。”  
星史郎笑容满面的，双手按在昴流的肩膀上宽慰着他。  
“每个人都只会为了自己而行动，即便是嘴上说着要为了那个人做些什么，其实无非是想为那个人做些什么，让那个人得到幸福，因此我也能得到幸福罢了。”  
病床上的星史郎轻轻替昴流拭去泪水，“因为我觉得元气满满的昴流君比受了伤的昴流君要好，我才会挡在昴流君的面前哦，是我自己要这么做的，不过是我的自我满足罢了。”  
“我本以为，我本以为，星史郎因为我受伤了之后，就再也不愿意理我了…”  
星史郎捏住昴流的下巴抬起他的脸，“我怎么会不理昴流君呢？反而是我害怕昴流君怪我多管闲事才是。”  
昴流呆住了，他看着受伤了却依旧面带笑意的星史郎，竟说不出什么话来。  
“星史郎…”  
“昴流君要是再这样钻牛角尖的话，我说不定会借此提出一些过分的要求呢…现在，是不是不论我提出什么要求，昴流君都会答应我？”  
昴流深吸了一口气，然后闭上眼睛，用力点了点头。  
“真可笑啊，昴流君，你不会以为我当时是要吻你吧，真当这是什么黄金档爱情电视剧的桥段么，呵…”  
星史郎讪笑了一声，从口袋里掏出香烟，可握着打火机的右手连续两下都从砂轮上面滑开了，没有点着。他不禁想到上次在中野和昴流见面时，昴流为他点的那支烟。当昴流靠近自己的时候，他的指尖还残存着淡淡的烟草气息，这是长年累月吸烟的人才会留下的特殊印记。星史郎一把攥住昴流的右手并将他拉向自己的怀中，轻轻对着眼前近在咫尺的昴流说到，“昴流君，你平常都有抽烟吧？吸烟对身体不好哦。”  
“锵”的一声，星史郎终于点着了自己的打火机，他将香烟凑近火苗，深深吸了一口。烟草的气息在口鼻中弥漫开，“昴流君，你还是这么不在乎自己的身体么？还真是单纯的可笑…”

身后传来了一阵脚步声，星史郎并没有回头，他知道来人应该是封真。  
“池袋的结界破裂时，是你在一旁看着的吧？”  
封真出现在星史郎的背后，雨水从他的黑色大衣外套上不断滴下，很快就在地面上洇湿了一片。  
“你果然发现我了…”，星史郎摘下了自己的墨镜，回头看着封真。  
“那个‘天龙’，和你的关系似乎不同寻常啊。” 封真对星史郎揶揄到。  
“没什么特别的，只是我们曾经打过一个无聊的赌注罢了。”  
说罢，星史郎掏出怀里的烟盒晃出半支，递到封真的面前，“你要不要？”  
封真愣了一下，他没想到星史郎突然会说这样一句莫名其妙的话，正犹豫不决要不要接过来。  
“怎么了，未成年人不能抽烟么？” 星史郎的嘴边挂着嘲讽。  
一瞬间，封真便明白了他的意思，“我抽不抽烟，对你来说，根本就不重要吧？”  
星史郎听到这话，表情凝滞了一秒，随即收回了手上的烟盒，咬住那刚刚晃出来的半支烟，打火点燃。  
“那个‘天龙’一直希望失去右眼，变得和你一样呢。” 封真走到星史郎身边，盯着他的眼睛，故意凑近跟他说话，“不过依我说，他真正的‘心愿’，只有你才能实现啊…”  
“他的心愿，与我何干？” 星史郎深深吸了一口烟。  
“哦？” 封真听见星史郎的反驳，露出了一声轻蔑的笑， “他真正的‘心愿’，和你想象的不一样哦，星史郎。”  
说着，封真一把抢过了星史郎手里的烟，在楼宇间三下两下就飞身到了远处。  
“昴流君，你真正的心愿是么？…”  
星史郎又从盒子里抽出一支烟点燃，漫天大雨中背对着新宿的高楼大厦，沉默地吐出一口烟雾。

一周后，昴流出院了，神威陪着他回到了位于新宿区的公寓。  
这是神威第一次来昴流家，九年来，这间公寓也是第一次迎来新的客人。曾经在这里与北都和星史郎一起开心的聊天喝下午茶的时光，对昴流来说就像隔世一般的遥远。  
“神威，不好意思啊，我家实在没有什么可以招待的东西，你等我去烧点水来泡茶吧。”  
“不不不，昴流，你的伤还没好，还是我来吧。”  
神威强行将昴流按在沙发上，自己动作麻利的在厨房忙活了起来。  
“昴流，你饿了吧？刚才一直在办出院手续，都没有顾上吃饭…”  
“那个，神威，我…”，昴流走到厨房边，似乎有些不好意思地对神威说，“因为我不擅长料理，所以家里没有准备食材，你要是饿了的话，我可以去楼下的便利店买些速食…”  
神威抬起头，一脸认真地看着昴流，“昴流，无论如何，你都要好好吃饭…”  
“你等我一下，我去买点东西，很快就回来”，说着，神威就冲出了昴流家的门。  
昴流看着神威忙碌的身影，不禁又回忆起之前北都每天买菜做饭照顾自己的日子。从小到大，自己从来都不会为这些基本的生计发愁，家里永远都不缺钱，身边也永远有人照顾，唯一的求而不得，便是遇到了那个叫星史郎的男人。这些年昴流几乎将自己放逐在了世俗之外，一直用苛待自己的方式来弥补北都离开的缺憾，说到底也是无法直视内心的情感。  
直到神威出现，因为与自己相似的经历，昴流希望自己能够像一个成年人那样照顾他，帮他走出内心的困境，可是到头来，好像自己也并没有为神威做些什么，反而是比自己小很多的神威在照顾自己的起居。  
昴流看着落地玻璃窗里自己的影子，白色的纱布缠着右眼，几乎将半张脸都挡住了，看起来既可怜又颓丧。他不由得对自己苦笑了一下，摇了摇头，点燃了一支香烟。  
“叮咚——”  
门铃响了，神威抱着一个纸袋的食材出现在门口，“我刚刚去了一下便利店，只买到了几样东西，就简单一点吃蛋包饭可以么？”  
“这实在是太失礼了，你是客人，可还要帮我做饭…”  
“昴流”，神威一边将东西放进冰箱里，一边歪着头对昴流露出灿烂的笑容，“请不要再说这样的话了，我从小就很擅长料理，做这些对我来说根本就不算什么。再说了…昴流，我很开心能为你做这些…”  
“好”，昴流也对神威发自内心的微笑着，“那就拜托你了。”

九、极乐

饭后，神威端着泡好的红茶来到客厅，就看到昴流站在落地窗边吸烟。  
他用力撇了一下嘴角，似乎在做着心理斗争，可略微沉默了一会后还是走到昴流的身边对他说，“昴流，你真的不能抽这么多烟了，吸烟对身体不好。”  
昴流看着神威，他明白这孩子是发自内心的关心自己的身体。昴流将半截香烟按灭在烟灰缸里，端起红茶喝了一口。  
“神威，我没有办法不这样做，你明白么？”  
“昴流，如果只是跟‘地龙’作战的话，你不用担心。我曾经和‘樱冢护’交过手，我可以打败他…”  
“神威”，昴流叹了口气， “其实，我的内心一点也不在乎什么‘天龙’、‘地龙’的战斗，这样说也许显得我很自私，但是我的内心就是如此。我唯一在意的，就只有星史郎。”  
“当初他杀了北都以后，我发誓自己一定要杀了他。在很长一段时间里，我都以为这是我真正的心愿。我剪了头发，开始吸烟，尽管当时我只有十六岁，我也表现出一副很快就长大成人的样子。我不想让家人为我担心，于是拼命的提升自己的法术，拼命的接下所有委托的工作，有时甚至多管闲事的去做一些原本不需要我出手的事情。我想让自己尽快的强大起来，因为只有这么做，我才能真正成为他的对手，然后击败他。”  
“但是五年后，在一次行动中，我因为一时疏忽遇到了很大的危险。当时是星史郎，是他出手救了我，尽管我并没有见到他，但我猜他一定又是抹去了我的记忆。直到那个时候，我才发现自己之前是多么天真可笑。如果‘樱冢护’想要杀我，并不需要费什么力气，我的身上有他的标记，他轻而易举就可以找到我。我原以为他会杀我，因为以前他就是这样说的，我是被他‘标记’的‘猎物’，我是他赌注胜利的‘奖品’。但那时我才知道，也许从头到尾，只有我一个人把那无聊的赌注当真了，我确实是彻头彻尾的输了。在星史郎看来，我真的只是一个最无关紧要的人。他既不杀我，又不让我知道是他救了我，因为我对他而言没有任何意义，就好像我是他随手便可以丢弃的玻璃杯或是路边随便就可以踢开的石子一样。”  
“从那时起，我的心情就变了，我不再想杀死他了。我的法术没有他强大，如果他有意掩盖，那么我根本就追踪不到他的任何讯息。我依旧不断提升自己的法术，但却不是为了杀他，只是想让自己变得强大，至少强大到对他来说我也是一个碍眼的存在，让他没有办法再去忽略我的存在。我想，哪怕被他杀死，至少也能证明我自己不是那么的无关紧要吧…哪怕被他杀死，至少我没有输的那么彻底…”  
直到昴流端起茶杯再喝了一口彻底冷掉了的红茶，他这才惊觉过来自己跟神威说了这么多。

神威迟疑着，但还是伸出了自己的手，轻轻抚摸着昴流那缠绕着纱布的脸。昴流那么漂亮的脸，那么漂亮的一对绿色的眸子，以后再也见不到了。明明昴流是这么的优秀，有着最温柔善良的灵魂，简直就是人间所有美好的化身，但为什么，为什么“樱冢护”要这样的伤害他，即便伤害了他的身体都不够，还要去摧残他的精神，让他变成现在这个样子。  
“昴流”，神威犹豫着要不要开口，但还是不能不说出自己的心里话，“昴流在意的，只有樱冢护而已，那么能让昴流幸福的人，也只有那个樱冢护了吧？”  
“神威，我很自私对吧？明明是身为‘天龙’的一员，却既没有去努力战斗的自觉，又没有保护所有人的心愿...”  
昴流反握住神威摸着他的脸的手，似乎是在获取力量的支持。  
“不，不是的！昴流最善良了，昴流一直在努力地保护着大家，保护我…”，神威拉着昴流的手紧紧握住，“我一直希望自己能够像昴流一样，一样温柔一样强大，可以保护所有人。”  
“昴流，你还记得之前在我的意识中，你说过即使会痛苦万分，也不能放弃自己的心愿对么？昴流，其实我也是一样，我明明知道你是为了救我，才会被封真所伤，但我，我还是没有办法放弃让封真回来的愿望。哪怕嘴上说着要杀了他，但是在我心里，封真还是最重要的人…我想，哪怕我不在了，我也希望封真能够变回原本那个善良的他。”  
“神威，如果这就是你的心愿”，昴流轻轻拭去神威的眼泪，“不要哭泣了，去实现你的心愿吧，即使受伤即使痛苦，但是能够实现心愿，那么就是幸福的…神威，我希望你能幸福。”  
神威呆呆地看着昴流，然后扑进了他的怀里，“昴流，哪怕是自私的，哪怕会伤害周围的人，可我也希望昴流能够幸福。”  
“会的，神威，请相信我，最后我们都会幸福的。”

直到客厅的落地钟又开始了准点报时，已经是晚上九点了。  
窗外又传来了淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
神威依依不舍的，但还是轻轻松开了昴流，“昴流，今天耽误太久你休息了，那我就先回去了。” 他走到衣帽架旁，拿起之前因为做饭不方便而解下的制服领带，对着穿衣镜略微有些动作生疏的系了起来。  
昴流想起了当年站在同样的位置，姐姐一边帮自己系领带一边宽慰自己的场景。他走过去，伸手抓住神威的领带两端，轻轻帮他打了一个漂亮整齐的温莎结。  
两人此时离的很近，神威抬起头便能看见昴流认真的神情，甚至连他的每一根睫毛都看的清清楚楚。昴流的身上有淡淡的烟草的气息，混合着沐浴露和洗衣液的清香，带着温暖的呼吸，让神威清晰的感受到那是一种可以让自己安心的味道。他盯着昴流的绿色眸子，脸微微的红了。  
“…昴流…谢谢你…”  
神威打开昴流家的门，一阵寒冷的风裹挟着细细的雨丝飘了进来。  
“外面下雨了，把这件外套穿上吧，小心别感冒了。”  
还站在门边的昴流将自己惯常会穿的白色风衣外套披在了神威的肩上。昴流比神威要高出半个头，因此他的外套神威穿起来显得稍长，修身掐腰的设计穿在神威的身上也略有些宽大。  
“昴流，我走了…请一定照顾好自己…”  
“路上小心，神威。”  
门轻轻关上了。  
门后，昴流低下头，轻轻地叹了口气，“神威，谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
门外，神威也低下头，深深地闻了一下外套的衣领，是昴流那令人安心的温暖的味道。接着，他头也不回地走进了雨幕中的夜里。

东京，涩谷，惠比寿。  
在前几日接连不断的秋雨过后，难得的是一个艳阳高照的下午。封真坐在一座高楼的顶层边缘，看着街上川流不息的车辆和人群，大家都在忙碌又认真的活着。他戴着一副茶色的墨镜遮挡刺眼的光线，手中还握着一个蛋筒冰淇淋吃的一脸幸福的微笑。  
身后传来一阵脚步声，还有滴答黏腻的血腥气。  
不用回头也知道是“樱冢护”来了，这个冷血杀手，几乎从来不会掩饰自己杀人的痕迹，黑色的大衣和手套上还留着刚刚执行任务对象的血迹。  
“工作完成了么？”  
“是的”，星史郎绕到封真的面前，居高临下地看着他，“你到涩谷来干什么？”  
“今天轮到山手线了。”  
山手线，是为了保护东京而绕成了佛手形状的环状“结界”。当环状铁路断裂开以后，山手线的便也失去了守护的效力。  
封真指着远处的一座高楼，“多亏了你刚刚杀人的时候用血污损了那座大楼，等会破坏的时候，我倒是能省去不少功夫。”  
说话间，那座高楼就开始剧烈摇晃着，然后轰然倒塌。街面上爆发出人们巨大的尖叫声，呼喊声，哭泣声，大家四下逃亡，可就连地面也在不断崩裂。涩谷站爆炸了，接着，爆炸顺着铁路开始蔓延，飞驰的列车脱轨而出。原本一个温馨祥和的午后，瞬间就天崩地裂火光冲天，如同坠入地狱。  
封真和星史郎并肩站在楼顶，平静地看着眼前的一幕幕惨状，却仿佛在欣赏着什么美景。  
“真是大场面啊…相比之下，当年的奥姆真理教毒气事件，简直就是小打小闹。”  
星史郎摘下了眼镜，用赞叹的口气对封真说到。  
封真扭过头看着星史郎，茶色墨镜后的眼睛里流露出温柔的笑意，然后说了一句莫名其妙的话，“要吃冰淇淋么？里面的巧克力脆，味道很好哦。”  
“是么？” 星史郎又将眼镜重新推回到鼻梁上，“那我就不客气了。”  
说罢，他握住封真的手腕，对着他递过来的冰淇淋，轻轻咬了一口。  
“真的很好吃”，星史郎露出了满足的笑容，“是哪家店做的？”  
“Miss CoCo哦，你知道吧，那可是一家老店了。”  
星史郎的心不禁震颤了一下，Miss CoCo，那是他曾经常常和昴流还有北都一起去下午茶的地方。其实刚刚吃冰淇淋的时候，星史郎就已经尝出那是Miss CoCo的作品了，即便已经时隔九年都没有再去过那里，可是和昴流一起去吃过的味道，自己是无法忘记的。  
“不过刚刚爆炸的时候，这家店也损毁了。”  
“那真是太可惜了，这么好吃的冰淇淋，以后再也吃不到了。”  
“目白也有这家店的分店呢”，封真对星史郎笑笑，“不过嘛，以后想再过去就不容易了，毕竟山手线也已经毁了呢。”  
这时，远处传来更为强烈低沉的爆炸声和巨大的火光烟尘，爆炸已经蔓延到了下一处车站。代代木、新宿、目白、池袋、上野…一座接一座的车站都在爆炸中损毁了，东京都内陷入一片火海。  
“我本来可以开车带你去的，不过我的车子上次在中野地震中也毁掉了。”  
“好啦，在东京全部毁灭之前，我们还有时间一起去吃好吃的东西。” 封真将手里的冰淇淋塞到星史郎的手上。  
星史郎又轻轻咬了一口冰淇淋，然后扭过头看着封真，“那下次要不要一起去吃Mister Donut？”  
“好主意”，封真笑眯眯地看着他。  
“我还有事先走，那下次见了。”  
“等等，星史郎…”，星史郎转身要离开，封真却突然叫住了他，“那个皇一门的少主，皇昴流，他喜欢吃甜品么？”  
星史郎握着冰淇淋的手不禁捏碎了下面的甜筒，他没有再搭理封真的话，而是飞快地闪身跃出了高楼。  
“昴流君，从来都不喜欢吃甜食。”  
他在心里默默地念到，“只是，他从来没有拒绝过我罢了。”

公元1999年，11月14日。  
东京，千代田区，国会议事堂。  
山手线全部被毁的消息已经传到了“天龙”这边，而苍轨征一郎和夏澄火炼则在涩谷与“地龙”的麒饲游人缠斗时受了伤，此时正在新宿综合病院里接受治疗。  
神威、空汰、岚、护刃和昴流一起来到了国会议事堂面见内阁的“梦见”丁姬。  
“我预见到了‘地龙’下一次破坏的时间，随着年底的临近，他们的行动间隔只会越来越快…今天晚上，他们就会开始下一次行动…”  
丁姬坐在一处阵法的中央，不能发出声音也看不见任何东西，只能通过意念将想法传达给别人。  
“下一处目标，是哪里？”  
“有三个可能的地方，其实现在东京已经不剩几处‘结界’了…”  
“那我们只能分头行动了”，空汰左右看了看同伴，“我和姐姐一起，神威你...”  
“我和护刃一起吧”，神威抬起头坚定地说，“护刃不久前刚刚受伤了，我跟她一起比较好。”  
昴流赞许地看了神威一眼，微微笑了笑，“我一个人可以的。”  
丁姬对着他们五人点了点头，“剩下的‘结界’还有靖国神社，银座歌舞伎町和东京湾彩虹大桥...”  
“我们去靖国神社”，空汰拉着岚的手说。  
“那我们去银座吧” ，护刃对神威说，神威对她点了点头，“封真有可能会去找我，你还可以么？”  
“嗯，可以的，还有犬鬼可以帮我们。”  
“那还剩下彩虹大桥...”  
“我会去彩虹大桥”，昴流对丁姬说，“彩虹大桥，我需要去那里做个了断。”

没有人知道，九年前，昴流和星史郎曾单独一起在彩虹大桥下看过夏日祭的花火大会。那天昴流在目黑完成工作以后，星史郎开着他的铃木小面包来接他。  
“昴流君，今天晚上有花火大会呢，我们一起去看吧。”  
“人一定很多吧，现在太晚了，想找个好地方可不容易。”  
“放心吧昴流君，我知道一个地方很好，没有什么人，但是可能有点远。”  
于是他们开车来到东京湾，眼前是灯火辉煌的彩虹大桥，远远的，可以看到小小的烟花在夜空中绽放。  
“真的很漂亮啊，星史郎先生，谢谢你带我来看烟花。”  
“昴流君一定很少参加这种活动吧。”  
“嗯”，昴流低下头，声音有些发闷，“我其实没有什么可以一起参加这种活动的朋友，从小到大都是和北都一起，现在北都也有了自己的朋友...”  
“昴流君，请你放心，我会一直陪在你身边哦。”  
昴流惊讶地抬起头，正好看到星史郎的侧颜在远处烟花的映衬下闪烁着浅浅的彩色光华。他的目光坚毅地看向远处，嘴角却挂着温柔的笑意，那是属于成熟男人的表情。那一夜，星史郎在烟花下的侧颜，永远地烙印在了昴流的心中。  
自从和星史郎分开以后，昴流一直刻意回避这个曾留下过美好回忆的地方。其实不仅仅是彩虹大桥，像东京塔，池袋阳光国际大厦这些地方他都鲜少涉足。但是昴流心里明白，自己始终都要面对这一切，这是伴随着成长必然会经历的疼痛，只有自己能够真正面对这一切的时候，他才能发自内心地接受那段不完美的过去。

东京湾，彩虹大桥。  
昴流终于一个人踏上了彩虹大桥，深秋的寒风将他的衣摆吹的飘起在身后，这里远离了都市喧嚣的夜色，安静的只能听见自己发出的“沙沙”的脚步声。他抬起头，居然在夜空中看到了久违的星星。  
昴流从衣袋里掏出香烟，随着右手拇指擦过打火机的砂轮，橘黄色的火苗在风中摇曳，恰似这寒夜里最后的一缕温暖。他用手拢着火光，将香烟凑近火苗然后在深深地吸了一口。熟悉的Mild Seven的味道在自己的呼吸间弥漫，是熟悉的星史郎的味道。  
突然，昴流夹着香烟的手被人从背后紧紧地捏住了，随着一阵轻颤，滚烫的烟灰掉落在了那人的手上。  
“...星史郎...”  
诧异中的昴流轻轻转过头，看到的是星史郎的身影。他还是一身标志的黑色阿玛尼西服，外面穿着同色的大衣，头发梳的整整齐齐，即便是在彩虹大桥上的狂风中也一丝不乱。兴许是在夜里的缘故，星史郎的镜片没有变色，在透明的镜片后面，左眼的金色瞳孔里透出难得一见的柔情，而右眼虽然还是空洞的瞳孔，却并不似平时那样的麻木。一瞬间昴流甚至有种错觉，仿佛时光并没有流逝，现在还是九年前，而此时仅仅是自己下班后和星史郎的又一场约会。  
“烟灰，掉到你手上了，星史郎。”  
昴流声音嘶哑地缓缓开口。  
“哦，你是在为我担心么？” 星史郎歪过头，视线向下凝视着昴流的绿色眸子，“昴流君，你一点也没变啊，还是那么善良可爱。”  
“不，我已经变了。” 昴流转过头去，他还是不敢看星史郎的眼睛，“我是被你改变的，是你改变了我...”  
“但是我想，不管我变成什么样也好，这种事对你来说，根本就不重要对吧？”  
昴流难过地低下了头，抬起手又吸了一口手中的香烟。  
没想到的是，星史郎直接走到了昴流面前，伸出还沾着血迹的左手，一把夺去他手里的烟，然后将剩下的半截香烟举到自己的唇边，深深吸了一口。  
纯白的烟枝上留下了红色鲜血的印记，显得异常妖冶。昴流紧紧盯着星史郎沾血的手，“你刚刚，又杀了什么人吧？”  
星史郎却并不理会他的问题，而是站在一旁安安静静地抽完手中的半支烟。两人面对面站立着，身旁是不停呼啸而过的深秋的寒风，裹挟着记忆深处的画面，一幕幕从两人的心头掠过。但是那风并不能停歇，就如同那岁月那时光，一直呼啸着向前，最后留下的，只有残存的半缕烟雾萦绕在身畔。  
“因为我是‘樱塚护’啊”，星史郎熄灭了手中的烟蒂，“这没什么奇怪的吧，昴流君...十六年前，在你九岁的时候，不就见过我杀人的场景了么？”  
“樱花树下埋着尸体哦...”  
“可埋在树下的人，他们不会难过么？”  
过去的对话从记忆深处泛起波澜，浮现在两人的心头。

“不必再说了吧”，昴流语气僵硬地打断星史郎的回忆，接着便从怀中掏出一叠咒符，化作式神寒鸦纷纷向星史郎的方向飞去。可星史郎的嘴角却勾起了一抹微笑，用夹着香烟的左手轻轻在面前画出一道逆五芒星的阵法去阻挡式神的冲击。  
昴流退到三步之外，双手结印口中默念咒语，一个五芒星形状的结界在他的手中升起，然后渐渐扩大，将整座彩虹大桥和东京湾都笼罩其中。  
“那是昴流的‘结界’！”  
还在银座歌舞伎町等待 “地龙”攻击的神威和护刃看到了远处升起的巨大五芒星结界，知道是昴流那里遇到了“地龙”。  
“我要去找昴流。” 神威语气坚定地对护刃说，她点点头，“我们分头行动吧，估计这边不会再有人来了，你去彩虹大桥，我去靖国神社找空汰他们。” 说罢，两人分别向远处奔去。

今晚星史郎似乎根本就无心恋战，无论昴流使出什么样的招式或者咒语，他总是轻轻一挥手就挡了回去，即使昴流不停地飞出咒符攻击他，他也并没有很积极的去应对，只是在身前形成一道弧形的屏障抵挡着不断袭来的风刃和流火。反而是昴流那些被星史郎弹开的法术，在彩虹大桥的桥面上不断爆炸。很快，在昴流和星史郎之间，出现了一道巨大的裂缝，两人分别站立在破损的乱石堆上，狂风吹得听不见任何声音。  
星史郎抬起右手举到唇边，轻轻念起一道咒语，彩虹大桥上的灯光悉数暗了下来，天空中开始不断飘落樱花的花瓣，紧接着，从地面上升起一道道的藤蔓缠住了昴流的身体，在那紧紧缠绕的藤蔓上面，开出了一朵朵绮丽的樱花。  
昴流的手中出现了一张印着五芒星的咒符，他将自己的拇指狠狠擦过咒符锋利的边缘，鲜血流了出来，在清醒的疼痛中，昴流眼前的幻境消失了。面前还是不断有碎石崩裂的彩虹大桥，星史郎还是远远地站在裂缝的另一端。  
昴流低下头，轻轻对星史郎说，“即使你不用这样的幻术，我也早已被樱花束缚住了，从那一天开始…”  
星史郎摘下自己的眼镜，对昴流微笑着，“‘地龙神威’对我说过，你心中真正的愿望，只有我才可以帮你实现…”  
一阵大风吹过，刚刚在打斗中松散开的缠绕在昴流那只失明的右眼上的绷带，随着风飞向了星史郎的身边。星史郎抬起手抓住了那条飞舞的绷带，那上面还带着昴流的体温，混合着淡淡的烟草气息，他将绷带放到自己的唇边轻轻吻了一下。  
“…只不过，你真正的愿望，似乎和我想象的不太一样…”  
星史郎松开手，那条绷带立刻就被狂风裹挟着，飞向了更远的地方，不知所踪。  
“昴流君，你真正的愿望，不是要杀了我吧？”  
此时，昴流和星史郎隔着裂缝对望着，两人的目光中已经没有了任何阻隔，没有眼镜也没有绷带，两人都可以清晰地看到对方的眼睛连着自己的内心，在金色的和绿色的眸子里，是穿越了一切时间和立场的复杂情感。  
“星史郎，你错了！”  
说罢，昴流起身飞到了半空中，星史郎也迎着昴流的身影冲了上去。他抬起了自己的右手，做出了和当年杀死北都时相同的动作。  
昴流最后看着星史郎的样子，平静地闭上了自己的眼睛。

一道闪电击中了彩虹大桥，昴流铺设的五芒星结界，慢慢开始崩塌。  
昴流诧异的发现自己并没有受伤，而星史郎却倒在自己的怀中。原来是自己的手贯穿了他的左胸口，鲜血不断地从伤口中涌出来，将昴流白色的风衣外套染的鲜红。  
“…为什么？”  
他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，任凭泪水和溅到脸上的血迹混在一起，不断地滑落。  
星史郎倒在昴流的怀中，抬起头，看着面前的青年，露出了满意的笑容。  
“当年我杀死北都的时候，她赌上自己的性命下了一道咒语，那就是，如果我用杀死北都的方式去杀你的话，那么这个招式就会原原本本的回到我自己身上…”  
“昴流君，你看我们现在的身影，就像过去一样，只不过那个时候，被杀死的，是你的姐姐…”  
昴流紧紧搂住星史郎，仿佛只要搂的再紧一点，星史郎的生命就不会随着鲜血一起流逝。  
“当年你杀了北都，从我眼前消失之后，我发誓自己一定要杀了你，那时我想要彻底抹去你留在我心里的印记，继续活下去…可是，我却做不到…哪怕你把我当做路边可以一脚踢开的小石子一样，可以随意地伤害我就像踩断路上的枯枝一样没有任何感觉，即便如此，我还是做不到…我没有办法忘记你，甚至希望自己能够被你杀死…我知道，就算你立刻会忘了杀了我的事，就算我是你为数众多的樱花的祭品之一，但是至少，我是被你所杀…”  
昴流的眼泪带着滚烫的温度，滴落在星史郎的脸上。  
“为什么你明明知道北都的法术，还要，还要…”  
星史郎费力地抬起手，想替昴流拭去脸上的泪水，但当他看到自己的手上还沾着其他人的血迹时，还是慢慢地放了下来。  
“…仔细想想，其实你并没有杀死任何人的心理准备吧，因为…你，太善良了…”  
星史郎的声音越来越微弱，仅剩的那只金色眼眸也渐渐失去了光彩。他努力地抬起头，想将昴流的样子永远地刻画在自己心中。  
“昴流君，我…”，星史郎双手搭在昴流的肩上，渐渐靠近对方的身体，他冰冷的唇擦过昴流的脸，沾上了一滴滚烫的眼泪。星史郎用自己最后的力气，在昴流的耳边轻轻说到，  
“...僕は君を好きになるよう...”  
昴流搂着星史郎，将头埋在他的怀中，哭的泣不成声。  
“为什么...你总是不说，我以为自己会听到的话...”

等神威赶到的时候，笼罩着东京湾的五芒星结界已经彻底消失了，他只看到在星史郎怀中哭泣的昴流，还有现实中正在崩塌的彩虹大桥。  
“昴流，太危险了，快走吧！”  
神威冲过去抓住昴流的手腕想带他离开这里，可此时的昴流仿佛失去了意识一般，他只是呆呆地看着神威的嘴唇在翕动，却听不见任何的声音。昴流的手还紧紧地攥着星史郎的大衣，这是他们在这个世上最后仅存的一点联系。  
“昴流，快点啊，再不走就来不及了！大桥要塌了！”  
神威只能强行掰开昴流的手，他拉过昴流的一只胳膊架在自己的肩上，然后踏着周围不断崩塌掉落的石块和铁锁，飞快地向岸上冲去。  
昴流在半空中最后回头看了一眼，桥面上只留下了星史郎一个人的孤单的身影，接着，彩虹大桥在断裂和爆炸中彻底的损毁倒塌，星史郎的身体随着破损的大桥一起，永远地沉入了冰冷的东京湾。

东京，CLAMP学园内。  
神威走到一间卧室外敲了敲门，但是门内没有任何应答的声音，他站在那里犹豫了很久，还是握着门把手推开了门。  
明明已经是早上了，可屋内还是一片漆黑，窗帘紧闭也没有开灯，只有刚刚神威推开房门的时候，走廊里的光线才照进了屋子。昏暗中神威勉强看到一个坐在沙发上的消瘦的人影，是昴流。  
神威一步步向昴流走过去，直到近前他才发现，昴流居然还穿着前一晚的衣服，衣服上星史郎的血已经干涸，只留下大片的红褐色的印记。昴流抬起头，静静地看着神威。神威第一次看到昴流出现那样的眼神，与其说是绝望麻木，倒不如说是空洞更加的合适，那目光中已经不再带有任何的感情，似乎人间所有的悲喜都与他无关了。  
“你别担心，我并没有崩溃…”  
神威弯下腰，双手撑在昴流两边的沙发扶手上，将他的整个人都笼在自己的身影里，然后凑近昴流的脸，缓缓开口，“昴流，你还不换衣服么？”  
“我不想换…”，昴流低下头，摸着自己沾满血迹的外套。  
“因为那是他的血么？” 神威紧紧地盯着昴流问到，但他还是毫无反应，只是一直将手按在心口的位置。  
“…昴流，对不起…”  
“神威，你不必为了带我离开那里而道歉，我知道你是为了救我…”  
直至此刻，哪怕昴流的心已经随着星史郎一起死去，哪怕他再也没有了值得留恋的东西，他还是不忍看到神威因为自己的事而自责。  
“不，不是这样”，神威不再掩饰自己的感情，他跪倒在昴流的面前，将头埋在昴流的膝上，尽情地哭泣着，“昴流想留在那里的对吧，昴流想和‘樱冢护’在一起，哪怕是一起死去，昴流也觉得那是幸福的，对吧？”  
昴流伸出手，缓缓抬起神威的脸，轻轻替他擦去泪水，“神威，你还记得在我家时，我对你说过的话吧？”  
“很久之前我就差点被那个人杀死了，但是当时他没有杀我，只是在我的手上烙下了这个标记，这是我身为‘樱冢护’的猎物证明，是他加诸给我的身份标记。”  
昴流抬起自己的双手，手背上逆五芒星的标记发出极其微弱的银色光芒，那光亮还在不停的黯淡下去，因为当初施法的人已经不在了，法术的效力也会慢慢消失。  
“我一直不明白，为什么那个人明明知道我在哪，却一直不来杀我？我一直一直只想着这件事，那个人的一言一行不断地在我的心里重复，我终于想起来了，是那个眼神…”  
“眼神？” 神威不明所以地问到。  
“是那个人要杀我的时候，看着我的眼神，那是一种…轻蔑的眼神。就好像是看着一文不值的东西的眼神，好像我就连被他杀死的价值都没有的眼神…所以我才会想要变强，至少强大到对他来说我也是一个碍眼的存在，至少让我可以引起他的‘杀意’…”  
“但我没想到的是，那是我误会了…”，昴流闭起眼睛，仰头向后倒在沙发靠背上，仿佛说出刚才的那些话就已经抽干了自己的全部力气。

“神威，人在临死前说的会是真话么？还是说，他到死都是在骗我？我已经分不清楚了，因为我，也没有办法再去问了…”  
神威紧紧握着昴流的手，他的手冰冷的没有任何温度。神威将昴流的手放到自己的脸上，但是想来，也没有办法再度去温暖他那颗已经失去了温度的心。  
昴流轻轻地捧起神威的脸，替他将眼角的泪珠擦去，“神威，从今以后，你只要想着怎么才能去实现自己的愿望就好了。”  
“哪怕我的愿望，会给他人造成不幸也没有关系么？”  
昴流看着神威灰紫色的眼睛，语气轻柔但却坚定地说，“没有一条路，能让所有人都幸福。”  
一瞬间，神威觉得自己似乎终于看懂了昴流，他经历的故事，给了自己一个完整的启示。从今以后，神威要去走他自己的路，去实现自己内心真正的愿望。他站起身子，最后一次将昴流紧紧搂在怀里，像当初在回忆里昴流搂住他一样，在内心深处呐喊着，“昴流，请你，回来吧。”  
“神威”，不知过了多久，昴流终于开口了，他面无表情地看着神威，“你的眼睛很红，昨晚你也没有休息吧，还是去睡一下比较好。”  
“昴流，你想让我去睡一会么？”  
“嗯”，昴流闭着眼睛，轻轻点了点头。  
“那好” ，神威依依不舍地松开了昴流的手，“那你...昴流，请多保重...”  
在关上门的最后一秒，神威回过头，再次看了一眼坐在阴影里的昴流。他知道，即便自己再怎么乞求渴望，昴流，却再也回不来了。

门关上了，房间里再度陷入一片漆黑。  
昴流翻过自己的双手，静静地看着手背上的逆五芒星标记变得越来越黯淡，终于，失去了所有的光芒。“樱塚护”在他身上刻下了十六年的标记终于彻底消失了，那标记随着星史郎一起，再也不会出现了。  
昴流抬起手，轻轻地在那已经光洁如初的手背上，留下了深深的一吻。  
他推开窗，深秋的寒风带着飘零的落叶灌进屋里。房间里从此再没有昴流的身影，空余两扇大开的玻璃窗随着狂风不断撞击着窗棂，发出刺耳的“噼啪”声。

十、永恒

公元1999年，11月22日。  
金泽，樱冢家的祖宅，星史郎出生的地方。  
这里自星史郎十五岁继承了“樱冢护”的身份去了东京之后，便再也没有回来常住过，可是房子却丝毫没有破败荒废的感觉，屋里的家具上没有一丝蛛网灰尘，前院后院也没有荒草丛生，反而一草一木都还保持着精心修剪的样子。樱冢家的后院是一处修葺的精致美丽的日式园林，虽说面积不大，但却布置精巧。庭院中央是一处清澈的池塘，周围是枯瘦嶙峋的岩石，轻盈与厚重，明与暗，交错对比。池边还立着一个小巧的醒竹，竹筒间隔一段时间便会蓄满清水落下，发出“咚”的一声轻响，给寂寥的庭院带来了生动的气息。  
昴流孤身一人站在樱冢家的后院里，他的身影似乎越发的消瘦，还是穿着白色的风衣外套，不知道衣服上面的血迹是清洗干净了，还是完全换了一件别的。  
“你现在来找我也没有用了”，昴流听到身后传来脚步声，却根本没有回头，只是低声自顾自地说到，“我对地球的未来，或者其他任何事情，都没有兴趣了…”  
“我知道，我来找你也不是为了这些事。”  
封真穿着黑色的大衣，戴着茶色墨镜出现在昴流的身后，听闻这话，昴流转过身看着他。  
“既然如此，你何必还要专门到这里来？”  
“我以前根本就没有想过，世界上竟还存在着这样的地方，在根本不合时宜的季节里，居然樱花和山茶花还能同时绽放。看来，只有‘樱冢护’的力量才能办到啊…” 封真不理会昴流的问话，而是仰头欣赏着满园的艳丽花朵，这才是这个庭院里最神奇的景象，明明是万物萧瑟的深秋，却能在同一片时空中开出樱花和山茶花。

“你希望被‘樱冢护’杀死的心愿，看来是不能实现了，不过…‘樱冢护’的心愿，或许还能实现也说不定。”  
昴流听到“樱冢护的心愿”几个字，心里仿佛滚过一阵惊雷，不由得睁大了眼睛，半天才缓缓开口到，“他告诉过你他的心愿是什么吗？”  
“那倒没有”，封真耸了耸肩，将双手插进衣袋里，“以‘樱冢护’的性格，是不会轻易向别人吐露心声的吧？但是我知道，他内心最渴望的是什么。”  
“请告诉我，他渴求的是什么？”  
昴流垂下头，习惯性地又看了一眼那再也不会出现标记的手背。  
封真却伸手抬起了昴流的脸，盯着他失明的右眼，“想知道他的心意，你为何不问问自己的这只眼睛呢？”  
“当初你希望自己的这只右眼也能够像他一样就好了，所以我满足了你的愿望…但是‘樱冢护’，他似乎对这件事非常的不满意…”  
“他不希望你的身上，留下除自己以外的其他人所施加的伤痕，所以…”  
“‘樱冢护’的愿望，就是消除你身上的那个伤口…”，封真放开自己的手，从口袋里掏出一个被法术封印着的罐子，漆黑的罐子上，印着一个金色的逆五芒星标记，“这里面，装着‘樱冢护’的左眼。”  
“彩虹大桥崩塌的时候，我在残骸里只找到了这个…也许这些是他一开始就安排好的也说不定吧，他要用自己的这只眼睛，去消除其他男人在你身上留下的痕迹。”  
说罢，封真将自己手中的罐子抛给昴流。  
“现在东西交给你了，你是要留下还是扔掉，都由你处置吧。”  
昴流接过装着星史郎眼睛的罐子，轻轻用手摩挲着那个逆五芒星。  
“留下的话，可以么…”  
“毕竟这是‘樱冢护’愿望，我想他还是希望你能够留下吧，不过…这样一来，你也会继承‘樱冢护’的能力了。”  
“什么？” 昴流没有明白封真的话是什么意思。  
“看来你还真是什么都不知道啊，不过我也是前不久才知道的。”  
封真将滑到鼻翼上的墨镜向上推了推，“那就是，每一任‘樱冢护’都只能死在自己最爱的人手里，之后，便完成了‘樱冢护’的继承，杀死上一任‘樱冢护’的人，就会继承他的能力，成为下一任的‘樱冢护’。”  
“所以说，当你接受了他的眼睛，那么封印在里面的能力，也会被你继承，毕竟，他是死在你的手里，你就是下一任‘樱冢护’。”  
昴流握着罐子的手不禁开始剧烈地抖动，他担心这样下去自己一定会失手打碎罐子，于是紧紧地用双手将罐子拥入怀里，就像抱紧星史郎一样。  
封真之后再说了什么，他已经完全听不见，也完全不在乎了。因为此时的昴流已经明白，星史郎死前终究还是对他说出了自己的真心话，他听懂了。  
“‘樱冢护’只能死在自己最爱的人手里…”  
“...僕は君を好きになるよう...”

十天前。  
东京，新宿区，Mister Donut Shinjuku Yasukuni Street。  
坐在以可爱的明黄色和粉红色为装修主色调的甜品店里，一身黑衣的封真显得格格不入，尤其是他的面前还堆着一个超高的水果冰淇淋巴菲。不过好在他的对面还坐着一个更加格格不入的星史郎，一身黑衣加上深色的眼镜，明明长着一张杀手的脸，却对着一盘甜甜圈露出甜蜜幸福的微笑。  
“喂，你吃这么多甜食，小心会得糖尿病的。”  
封真双臂交叉放在胸前，根本就不想碰那杯超高超华丽的巴菲。  
“恩，话说的不错，那我等会再要一个抹茶欧菲香好了，抹茶味的，总没有那么甜吧。”  
“什么啊？我说你这个人，完全搞错了重点好吧。”  
“重点就是Mister Donut的甜点很好吃啦…当年我明明都说了自己要吃他们家的甜甜圈了，也不知道那孩子到底有没有给我买。”  
“你现在的表情很像变态大叔诶…你约我来这里，难道就是为了让我看你吃甜食的嘛？”  
“不然呢？我们之前不是说好了要一起出来吃东西的…”  
星史郎三两口就吃完了自己面前的甜甜圈，看着封真面前那杯动都没动的巴菲，吞了一口口水。封真没好气地白了星史郎一眼，然后将面前的巴菲推给了他。

“你不打算跟我算账么？我伤了皇昴流的眼睛…”  
星史郎没有搭理封真这句话，而是自顾自地将面前的巴菲吃的干干净净，然后擦掉嘴角的奶渍，才慢慢开口。  
“你应该等我吃完了才说正事的。”  
“我听说，当别人看到你的时候，就会看到他们心里所爱的人对吧？不过我，却一次都没有将你看错成什么人…我一直认为那是因为我心里没有更加重要的人，直到你那天在池袋刺伤了昴流的眼睛，我才发现，原来自己很介意他被别人所伤。那天你在医院外碰到我的时候，我第一次，将你错看成了昴流，所以我问你要不要抽烟…但是你远比我想象的要聪明的多，所以才会说抽不抽烟对我来说根本就不重要那句话吧，因为你已经看到了昴流的愿望，你知道他一直认为自己对我来说是可有可无的人。”  
星史郎摘下眼镜，轻轻捂住自己灰白色的右眼，“封真，你知道我的右眼是怎么失明的么？”  
“听说是为了救皇一门的少主，我还觉得很奇怪，以你的法术，究竟是什么人才能伤到你？”  
“并不是被什么法术所伤，而是一个失控崩溃的母亲拿刀刺伤的…很可笑吧，堂堂‘樱冢护’，居然会为了一个可有可无的人，用自己的身体去挡刀…”  
“所以他才会有那样的愿望是吧，他希望自己的眼睛变得跟你一样。”  
“你知道为什么日本顶尖杀手‘樱冢护’集团一直都只有一个人么？那是因为，‘樱冢护’只能被自己最爱的人杀死，而杀了上一任‘樱冢护’的人，便会继承那个人的能力，成为下一任‘樱冢护’…”  
“还有一点，那便是历任‘樱冢护’都活不过35岁，因为35岁是一个人法力最强大的时候。于最厉害的年纪死去，始终保持着‘樱冢护’最高级别的战斗力，和樱花在最绚烂的时候凋谢的理念相契合，一直以来就是樱冢家的传统。”  
“如果没有了最爱的人，那么‘樱冢护’也就会绝迹了吧？哎呀，还真是残忍啊，让你们有了自己最爱的人，明明是为了守护那个人的存在，可偏偏还要成为自己的软肋而被对方杀死，否则‘樱冢护’的身份就无法传递下去…那你是杀了谁，才继承的‘樱冢护’？”  
星史郎重新将眼镜戴上，“是我的母亲，樱冢雪华，我杀死她的时候只有15岁，而那时，她刚刚35岁。”  
封真一边用手撑着头，一边在桌上有节奏的按下钢琴指法，突然说出一句，“要是‘樱冢护’没有了最爱的人，那岂不是没有人能够杀得死他了？”  
星史郎笑了一下，对封真说，“看来我确实没有说错，你比我想象的要聪明的多。”  
“所以你的意思是，你要皇昴流杀了你，去继承‘樱冢护’的身份？”  
“没错。”  
“可是他真正的心愿，似乎并不是杀了你，而是…”  
“我知道，而且，我自然有办法做到…”  
“星史郎，你是在赌命你知道么？如果皇昴流最爱的人不是你，那么你的希望可就要落空了。”  
“我们从一开始就是在赌，反正已经输了，再赌一次也无妨…”，星史郎讪笑了一声，“要是事情真的如我所愿，那么之后，也就没有人能够杀死昴流了，也就不会再有‘樱冢护’了。”  
“那你为什么要告诉我这些？你要他杀了你的话，自己去找他不就好了。”  
“封真，你可以看到我的愿望吧？”  
“哦，终于说到正事了，你不是还要找我算账刺伤他眼睛的事么？难不成，你要我挖出自己的右眼给他，现在还不行…”  
封真假装害怕的捂住自己的右眼。  
“你是在跟我开玩笑么，我怎么会用其他男人的眼睛放在昴流身上呢？” 星史郎从怀中掏出一个漆黑的罐子，上面印着一个金色的逆五芒星标记，“这是我用‘樱冢护’的秘术施法封印的罐子，你只要在我死了以后，将我的左眼放在里面，就会连同‘樱冢护’的能力一起，最后都留在昴流的身上。”  
“那他要是不要呢？”  
“你自己去问问他，不就知道了。”  
“呵呵，你还真是个自私的男人啊，这样一来，根本就不给别人选择的机会嘛。”  
星史郎并不理会封真的揶揄，站起身，对他说，“这顿我来请，就算作你帮我办事的报酬吧。”  
“什么什么？你是不是搞错了啊喂，我根本就一口东西都没有吃好吧。”

公元1999年，12月24日，平安夜。  
东京，中央区，银座。  
一身黑衣的昴流坐在银座一幢高楼的顶层边缘，面无表情地看着面前的另一处“结界”也在慢慢崩塌溃败，耳边传来的还是习以为常的哭泣呼喊。他看着眼前的惨景，心里却丝毫泛不起任何波澜，当年连樱花树下的尸体会不会难过都要流泪的孩子，那个对任何人的悲伤都感同身受，情愿自己受伤也不愿伤害他人的少年，还有不久前那个虽然一脸冷漠的说出“我对地球的未来，可是一点兴趣都没有”，但还是努力的关心别人，用尽全力也要创造结界守护别人的青年，在继承了“樱冢护”的能力之后，似乎连心脏也变得冰冷僵硬，对周围的事情再也提不起兴趣了。  
不多时，封真一身血迹的出现在了昴流身侧。  
“你受伤了么？” 昴流头也不回，面色平静地问到。  
“这不是我的血，是哪吒，他…死了…”  
“是么？” 他的语气还是没有半点波动，平静的过了头。  
距离封真上次见到昴流已经过去了一个月，他似乎再也没有修剪过自己的头发，刘海和鬓角都长长了不少，看上去似乎和十六岁时的发型有几分相像。而且，不知道从什么时候起，昴流又重新戴上了一双黑色的手套。  
封真居高临下地对着坐在一旁的昴流说，“你的右眼，怎么样了？”  
昴流抬起头看着封真，他的左眼依旧是清澈的深绿色瞳孔，而右眼，在继承了星史郎留下的眼睛之后，已经变成了明亮的金色，“现在可以看见了。”  
异色双瞳出现在昴流那张依旧漂亮到雌雄莫辨的脸上，时常掩映在被风吹起的长长刘海下，显得异常妖冶魅惑。  
“…原来如此…”  
“你没有别的话要对我说了么？”  
“你也没有什么想听的话了吧”，封真叹了口气，“毕竟这一切都是前任‘樱冢护’和你之间的恩怨，是你们两人之间的事情…我想，你现在看到我的时候，应该不会再将我错看成那个人了吧？”  
“确实如此，那个人已经不在了…”  
昴流摘下自己的手套，看着光洁的手背，无论如何，那里再也不会出现星史郎的标记了，就和当年烙下标记的主人一起，永远消失在了这个世界。  
“他不是还在么？” 封真指着昴流的右眼，“在这里…”  
昴流愣住了，接着，他好像明白了什么一样，轻轻闭上了眼睛，无奈又轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“今后的事，就随你高兴吧…虽然你继承了‘樱冢护’的身份，同时也填补了他在‘地龙’的空缺，但是并不代表你必须要去做什么…你想做什么，都可以…”  
“封真，我已经没有什么想做的事情了…”  
“那么你想死么？” 封真转身背对着昴流，声音异常的冷漠。  
“…死…也可以么？”  
昴流垂下头，颓丧地看着对面燃烧倒塌的大楼，和楼下依旧在逃命呼救的人群。

“如果你死了的话，那么他的眼睛也就会一起死掉了”，封真侧过头看着昴流，冷冷地说，“为了不让那个人留在世间最后的东西死掉，我想，你也必须要活下去吧…还真是个任性的不得了的男人啊，他拿自己的生命去做赌注，只是为了证明在你心中的分量…”  
昴流一脸诧异地看着封真。  
“你应该不知道吧，他在死之前，就安排了后面的所有事情…樱冢星史郎，他对你，真的是非常温柔呢…”  
“不过也是，谁都无法知道别人真正的愿望吧。” 封真自嘲的说。  
“可是你似乎很清楚别人的愿望对么？我的愿望，星史郎的愿望…既然如此，你知道神威的愿望么？”  
听到神威的名字，封真终于回过头看着昴流， “很好，你终于想起来这世界上还有其他在关心你的人了。”  
“神威，他现在怎么样了？”  
“他很想你，想去找你但又怕打扰你…总之，他还是很努力的在活着，继续在CLAMP上学…为了打败我，一直在努力地做着准备…不过，正因为如此，神威永远也不可能打败我…”  
昴流似乎并没有听封真说的最后一句话，他继续问对方，“那么，你的愿望又是什么？”  
封真微微低下头，目光越过鼻梁上的墨镜，直直地凝视着昴流，然后轻轻微笑了一下，“我的愿望，只有神威，才能够实现…”  
说罢，封真便从楼顶上飞身跳下，消失在了昴流的视线中。

公元1999年，12月31日。  
东京，港区，东京铁塔。  
新年的前夜，同时也是新世界的前叶，对普通人来说即使不久前刚刚经历了惨痛的地震，但幸存下来的人依旧聚集到了东京铁塔附近。铁塔鲜红的颜色和明亮的橘黄色灯火，在寒冷的冬夜里，给人们带来的是温暖、光明与希望。  
人类就是这样一个渺小的物种，即便是存在于世上留下文明的历史也不过只有区区几千年的时间，和地球四十五亿年的岁月相比简直就像是一个人一生中最微不足道的一个哈欠一般，就连已经灭绝但曾称霸一时的恐龙，都在地球上生活了几亿年。但是人类却又是伟大的，从远古的人类第一次抬起木棍或石头当做工具开始进行生产，直到如今发展到核武器足以毁灭地球几百遍，其间还经历过无数次的火山、地震、洪水、瘟疫、战争…，尽管每一次的惨痛经历都给了人类足以毁灭信心的打击，但是人类却从来没有在命运面前屈服低头过。  
虽然碌碌无为的普通人从来都没有在人类的历史上留下过什么只言片语，但就是这些无数的普通人，辛勤的工作生产，努力的生活，才构成了支撑整个人类社会发展的最核心的力量。只要不放弃希望，那么总会有愿望实现的那一天。也许人类，就是靠着这样坚定的信念，才能一次又一次的在困境中突出重围，最终到达光明的彼岸。  
神威穿着昴流给他的那件略显宽大的白色外套，一个人站在东京塔的大观景台上，静静地看着塔下公园中欢聚庆祝的人群。到底有什么是值得庆祝的呢？是新世纪的到来么，还是在世界终究毁灭前，又侥幸活下来的一天呢？

“神威…”，他听见有人在唤着自己的名字，那声线是如此的熟悉，但又让人感觉陌生，似乎已经和自己隔着遥远的几世光阴。  
神威朝着声音的方向回过头，居然看见日思夜念的昴流向自己走来。  
昴流穿着一身黑衣，头发也长长了不少，但令人大跌眼镜的是，他手上居然举着一个叠加了四个冰淇淋球的超高甜筒。  
“昴流，你…”，神威惊讶的说不出话来。  
昴流将甜筒递给神威，他只好一脸诧异的接过来，一边目不转睛地盯着昴流，一边条件反射地在冰淇淋球上咬了一大口，“啊，好凉！”  
“慢点吃，现在毕竟还是冬天。”  
神威看着昴流身上的黑色大衣，他不由得想到了一个人，那人也总是穿着一身全黑的衣服。  
“昴流，你换衣服了...”  
“我不能永远穿着那件血衣”，昴流的声音变得低沉发闷，接着，他抓住神威的胳膊对他说，“神威，这件外套，只是我给你临时御寒用的...它不适合你，你不该一直穿在身上。”  
听到昴流的话，神威的脸微微红了，他低下头看着自己的脚背，“昴流，我只是想...我想变得和你一样，如果我能和你一样强大又温柔，我就可以保护自己重要的人不受伤害...”  
昴流用戴着手套的手轻轻抬起神威的脸，侧过头对他微笑了一下，“其实，我并没有你想象的那么美好。”  
神威直勾勾地盯着昴流的眼睛，他终于发现了不一样的地方，“昴流，你的右眼？”  
“哦，这样啊”，昴流用手轻轻捂了一下右眼，平淡地说，“这是星史郎留下的，他死之前，希望我可以留下他的眼睛…”  
“昴流，这段时间，你过得好么？” 神威想伸手去摸摸昴流的脸，但是当看到星史郎那只金色的眼睛，似乎带着严厉警告一般的神色，他犹豫了一下，还是缓缓放下了手。  
“神威，无论如何，我都会活下去的…”  
“昴流，我真的很想你…我想，只要你能够过得幸福，那么哪怕我今后再也见不到你了，我都愿意这样做。”  
“神威，真的，谢谢你”，昴流将自己的手搭在神威的肩上，稍微用了点力气往下按了按，那意思就好像在对他说，“放心吧，我一切都好。”

两人在大观景台上看着下面公园里欢聚喧闹的人群。神威默默地趴在栏杆上吃着昴流给他的冰淇淋，昴流则背靠着栏杆，沉默地从怀中掏出Mild Seven点燃，不时举到唇边深吸一口。  
“昴流，今晚你不会走了吧，可以一直陪着我么？”  
“我会的，今天是1999年的最后一天，明天就会到一个新的世纪了，我会陪在你身边的。”  
“虽然我出生在东京，但是之前我却从来没有来过东京塔的观景台。第一次我从这样的角度看东京，真的，是座很美的城市啊。”  
“是啊，真的是座很美的城市…神威，看着这么美的城市，你也不希望它会毁灭吧？”  
“可是...昴流”，神威抬起头，认真地看着昴流的眼睛，他还是不习惯那只金色瞳孔的眼珠，不由得把目光转向昴流原本的绿色的左眼，“我到现在为止，还是无法张开‘结界’...昴流，你说，会不会是我一开始就弄错了？”  
“昴流，也许，我一开始就不该成为‘天龙’？”  
“神威，成为‘天龙’保护大家，这是你真正的心愿么？”  
“我也不知道...一开始，我只是想去守护这个有封真和小鸟的世界，后来小鸟死了，我想，无论如何，我也要让封真回来...”  
“封真之前跟我说过一句话，当时我并没有太留意，但是现在回想起来，似乎是另有所指。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“他说，你一直努力的为了打败他而准备，但是这样，你就根本无法打败他…”  
“他还说，他的愿望，只有你才可以实现。”  
“什么？怎么会...这样？”  
神威不敢相信自己听到的话，他似乎明白了封真话里的意思，又似乎并不明白。  
“昴流，其实我始终都不明白，为什么偏偏是我？为什么那个将会改变世界未来的人，一定要是我？”  
“也许这就是所谓的命运...”，昴流吐出最后一口烟雾，将烟蒂按灭在旁边的垃圾桶上，“但是，神威，这世上没有注定好一定的结局，世界上一切的事情都存在着因果变数...人们自己的每一步选择，都有可能改变结局。”  
听到昴流的话，神威沉默了，他低下头仔细地回忆起来，回忆起自己从选择成为“天龙”的那一天开始，为什么自己始终都无法战胜封真；还有封真的愿望，封真的愿望为什么只有自己才可以实现，封真的愿望，到底是什么？  
昴流也不再开口，他只是一直安安静静地站在神威身边。两人并肩而立，俯视着夜色下的东京，在繁华万千的灯火掩映下，每一扇窗户的背后，可能都存在着一个让人不得而知的故事，也许人们的每一张笑脸背后，可能都是一双流着泪的眼睛。但是这一切，最终都会汇聚成人类漫长历史篇章中的一个微小符号，最终，消散于天地之间。

昴流和神威站在东京塔上，看着漆黑的天幕逐渐变得深蓝，城市的灯光渐渐暗淡下去，远处的地平线上出现了一道炫目的金光，是日出前的景象。  
“昴流，我要走了，我要去，完成我的‘心愿’…”  
神威终于开口，打破了一直以来的宁静，他看向昴流的目光，终于不再迷茫。似乎他的内心已经变得坚定下来，他知道了自己今后要走的路。  
昴流转过头，微笑着看着神威，对他点了点头。  
“我会一直，在这里等你…”  
然后，他摘下自己的手套，再一次轻轻将手覆在金色的右眼上。  
在冬日的清晨，一道温暖的光线穿透了云雾，照在他们的脸上，那是新世纪的第一缕阳光。

——全文完——


End file.
